The thing about the truth
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Katniss piensa que él es un mocoso malcriado, y Peeta piensa que ella es una esnob engreída. Así que los sorprende a los dos cuando empiezan a enamorarse. Pero algo nunca es completamente perfecto. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, y ellos no son la excepción. Estos dos pueden haberse enamorado fuertemente pero hay una cosa que puede arruinarlo todo: la verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Volví! Sé que pensaron que se habían librado de mí, pero no, aún no jejeje.

La escuela me ha secuestrado y aún me queda un mes más de secuestro… peeero en mis ratos libres (que no son muchos) he podido ir adaptando dos nuevas historias. No creo poder actualizar tan regularmente como solía hacerlo, pero tentativamente será miércoles y domingo, si puedo algún otro día lo haré.

Ok, pues les dejo esta nueva adaptación, espero que les guste. Los personajes pertenece a Suzanne Collins y la historia a Laura Barnholdt.

Disfruten!

Sinopsis

_De camino al amor… y a los problemas._

Katniss no va a dejar que un error arruine su vida. Claro que fue expulsada de la escuela preparatoria y todos sus viejos amigos la están dejando fuera. Pero Katniss está centrada en su futuro, y está decidida a volver al camino en la Preparatoria Panem.

Peeta ha sido expulsado de más escuelas de lo que puede contar. Desde que su padre ha sido senador de estado, la vida de Peeta está bajo constante escrutinio; pero la Preparatoria Panem es su última parada antes de un internado, por lo que Peeta espera estar bajo el radar y para variar, trata de quedarse.

Cuando Katniss y Peeta se conocen, no es otra cosa que amor a primera vista. Ella piensa que él es un mocoso malcriado, y él piensa que ella es una esnob engreída. Así que los sorprende a los dos cuando empiezan a enamorarse. Katniss está feliz por primera vez en meses, y Peeta nunca se sintió así por nadie... Pero algo nunca es completamente perfecto. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, y Peeta y Katniss no son la excepción. Estos dos pueden haberse enamorado fuertemente, pero hay una cosa que puede arruinarlo todo: la verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo uno

_Las Consecuencias_

_Katniss_

Estoy metida en tantos problemas. Tantos, tantos, tantos problemas. En serio, ni siquiera puedo empezar a imaginarme el tipo de problemas en el que estoy metida. Es el tipo de problemas en el que esperas nunca estar, el tipo de problema del que escuchas hablar y dices: "Wow, qué idiota. Estoy feliz de que nunca vaya a estar metida en ese problema".

Probablemente me vayan a echar de la escuela. Mi segunda escuela en tres meses. ¿Qué me pasará entonces? ¿A dónde iré? La última escuela de la que me echaron fue la Preparatoria Panem, una escuela privada, así que por supuesto que me fui a una pública. ¿Pero a dónde vas cuando te echan de una escuela pública? ¿A un reformatorio o algo así?

Dios, eso sería horrible. Nunca podría durar en un reformatorio. Tengo una cartera Kate Spade rosa, por Dios Santo. La conseguí de rebaja, pero aun así… Un reformatorio me comería viva. Sería como una de esas chicas en esos programas de Spike TV, donde toman a adolescentes problemáticos y los ponen en la cárcel por un día para mostrarles hacia donde van, y todos se desploman y empiezan a llorar y pierden la cabeza.

Me muevo en la silla y miro el reloj: 11:27. La reunión con el superintendente, el Dr. Abernathy, debe empezar en tres minutos, e Peeta todavía no llega. No que me sorprenda: Peeta nunca llega a tiempo para nada.

La manecilla del reloj se mueve a 11:28, y empiezo a pensar que tal vez no va a venir, que tal vez su papá lo convenció de no hacerlo, y que voy a tener que lidiar sola con este desastre.

Pero entonces la puerta de la oficina se abre, y Peeta entra. Sus ojos azules repasan la habitación, registrando a la secretaria, después a las puertas cerradas que conducen a la oficina del Dr. Abernathy y finalmente a mí. Sin siquiera hablar con la secretaria o decirle a alguien que está aquí, camina y se deja caer en el asiento dos sillas más allá de mí.

No dice nada, mantiene la vista fija mirando hacia delante. Me atrevo a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Lleva pantalones caqui apretados, una camisa abotonada celeste, y una corbata azul y roja. Sus zapatos negros están perfectamente lustrados, y tiene el cabello peinado con gel aplicado recientemente. Se ve tranquilo, controlado, y, como siempre, completamente hermoso. Hay un gesto ligeramente amenazador en su rostro, pero solo sirve para hacerlo ver más a cargo de la situación, como si no pudiera creer la pérdida total de tiempo que era todo esto.

Se da la vuelta para mirarme, y cuando lo hace, me atrapa mirándolo, y mi corazón se detiene.

―Hola ―digo. No estoy segura de si estamos hablando, pero la palabra sale de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerla.

―Hola. ―Su tono es cortado. Todavía está enojado conmigo por lo que pasó, todavía está dolido, todavía contrariado. Todavía, probablemente, no me quiera dar otra oportunidad.

―Estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a venir ―digo. Es algo bastante vago, pero estoy desesperada por que la conversación continúe.

―¿Por qué no habría de venir? ―Pareciera que pensara que estoy loca por dudar de que él fuera a venir.

―No lo sé. Pensé que tal vez tu papá...

Pone los ojos en blanco y mira a otro lado.

―De todas formas, estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

Él no contesta, solo saca su celular de su bolsillo. Sus dedos se mueven sobre la pantalla, revisando sus mensajes, leyendo algo, escribiendo una respuesta. Me pregunto a quién está escribiendo. ¿Clove? Lo dudo, pero honestamente, en este punto, nada me sorprendería.

―¿Sr. Mellark, srta. Everdeen? ―llama la secretaria―. El Dr. Abernathy los atenderá ahora.

Respiro profundamente y me pongo de pie. Aliso mi falda, una sencilla falda de tubo escogida en un intento de hacerme parecer más madura y confiable.

―Aquí vamos ―le digo a Peeta, y le dedico una sonrisa. Es un intento de mostrar que estamos juntos en esto, que los dos nos dirigimos a la guarida del león, pero que tal vez podemos estar bien si dependemos el uno del otro. Pero Peeta no dice nada, solo gira sobre los talones de sus zapatos súper caros y brillantes y camina hacia la oficina del Dr. Abernathy. Me paro allí por un momento, pestañeando por las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse por mis mejillas.

Me siento mal porque Peeta no va a hablarme, pero principalmente me siento mal porque sé que todo esto es mi culpa. La razón por la que tal vez nos echen de la escuela; la razón por la que todo esta tan completamente arruinado; y sobre todo, la razón por la que rompimos. La razón por la que probablemente lo he perdido para siempre.

He pasado tantas horas pensando en esto, repasándolo una y otra vez en mi mente. Si empiezo a hacerlo ahora, me volveré loca, haría que mis pensamientos se vuelvan un enredo y necesito mantener la mente clara para esta reunión. Así que me seco los ojos con el dorso de la mano y me obligo a entrar en la oficina del Dr. Abernathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dos

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Resulta que mi primer día en la escuela pública Panem definitivamente no está destinado a ser un buen comienzo. Primero, derramé jugo de naranja sobre la falda que llevaba. Lo que fue una mierda, ya que _(a) _por lo general no tomo el desayuno, y _(b) _ni siquiera me gusta el jugo de naranja. Pero esta mañana cuando bajé las escaleras, mi papá insistió en que "tuviera algo en el estómago" para tener las energías en mi primer día en mi nueva escuela. Así que engullí una tostada seca y un vaso de jugo de naranja, en gran parte solo para complacerlo (esa es toda una historia diferente, la parte de hacerlo solo para complacerlo), y luego lo derramé en mi falda y no tenía tiempo de cambiarme antes de que llegara el autobús.

Lo que era otra cosa. El autobús. Viajar en autobús, en caso de que no lo sepan, realmente apesta. Pero no tengo licencia aún (tengo diecisiete, pero he fallado el examen de conducir dos veces. ¡Dedos cruzados para mi próximo intento!), y no había forma de que mis padres fueran a llevarme a la escuela. Estaban tratando de enseñarme una lección, creo. Lo que no tiene sentido.

¿Cómo el no llevarme a la escuela va a enseñarme una lección? Ya aprendí mi lección cuando me echaron de mi vieja escuela.

Con un poco de suerte, podré hacer nuevos amigos rápido. Nuevos amigos a los que no les importará recogerme por las mañanas.

Pero hasta ahora, las perspectivas en la Preparatoria Pública Panem no son muy prometedoras.

Estoy sentada en la oficina de dirección, esperando tener una reunión con el consejero escolar para obtener mi horario y mi combinación de casillero, y nadie aquí luce ni remotamente como material de un potencial amigo nuevo. Quiero decir, la chica sentada a mi lado tiene el cabello rosa y cinco piercings en cada oreja. Lo que está bien. Tal vez sea creída, pero no soy discriminadora ni nada.

Puedo ser amiga de gente que tenga piercings. No que alguna vez los tuviera, pero no tengo nada en contra de ello. Amo los aros. Incluso tengo dos en cada oreja. Pero es la cartera de la chica el verdadero problema: es de camuflaje. Lo que de nuevo, como sea. No mi estilo, pero está bien. Pero lo que no está bien es el aplique que está cosido al frente. Dice MUERTE A TODOS LOS CREÍDOS.

Tal vez yo no tenga prejuicios, pero ella definitivamente sí los tiene.

Rápidamente muevo mis zapatos Prada (prestados de mi amiga Rielle) más debajo de la silla.

La ironía de todo el asunto es que me siento un poco como ella. Los creídos sí apestan. Pero en mi vieja escuela, La Preparatoria Panem, todos eran creídos. (Jaja, creídos en una escuela privada, gran sorpresa, ¿verdad?)

De todas formas, era una estudiante becada, así que siempre estaba asegurándome de encajar. Y eso significaba tener carteras Kate Spade y zapatos Prada. Incluso aunque no pudiera costearlos, yo…

La puerta de la oficina se abre y entra un chico. Cabello rubio oscuro. Zapatillas blancas y brillantes. Perfectos jeans desgastados. Camina con un andar altanero, del tipo que se logra tras años de ser confiado. No puedes enseñar un andar como ese. Créeme, he tratado de cultivar uno: es imposible.

Hago una nota mental de mantenerme alejada de él. Probablemente sea el chico más popular de la escuela, del tipo que es malo con todos, el tipo que, por alguna inexplicable razón, tiene a todas las chicas deseándolo. De todas formas ¿por qué son así las chicas? Siempre se enamoran de los idiotas, lo que es ridículo. No es que no tenga experiencia en cuanto a este asunto se refiera. Quiero decir, no estaría aquí si no me hubiera enamorado de un idiota. Un idiota es la razón por la que me echaron de mi vieja escuela.

Pero aprendí mi lección.

Miro a la chica a mi lado, y ella está prácticamente cayéndose de su silla, así de mal desea a este chico. Pobrecita, no sabe en lo que se mete y además, pensé que ella odiaba a todos los creídos. Supongo que no se aplica a atractivos hombres creídos con cabello perfecto y perfecto…

El Sr. Popular está hablando.

―Hola ―le dice a la secretaria, inclinándose sobre el escritorio―. Soy Peeta Mellark. Es mi primer día, y me dijeron que viniera a la oficina a recoger mi horario.

Casi me ahogo con el café con leche y menta que estoy bebiendo. ¿Es el primer día de este tipo? ¿Y camina así?

―Sí, sr. Mellark ―dice la secretaria, toda amigable y le dedica una sonrisa.

Cuando yo llegué, ella me frunció el ceño y actuó como si estuviera convirtiendo su día en un gran desastre―. Aquí tiene. ―Le entrega el horario. ¿Qué? ¿Él no tiene que sentarse y tener una reunión con su consejero escolar como todos los demás?

OhDiosMío. Probablemente solo los rechazados que fueron expulsados de sus escuelas necesitan tener reuniones con sus consejeros. Qué humillante.

El Sr. Popular le agradece y se da vuelta hacia la puerta, con los ojos repasando su horario. Frunce un poco el ceño, probablemente porque no puede creer que se hayan atrevido a ponerlo en clase de matemáticas o algo. Levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Los suyos son azules y ligeramente meditabundos, del color del zafiro, y siento que mi corazón se salta un latido. Quiero decir, solo soy humana.

―Hey ―dice.

―Hola ―dice la chica a mi lado, entrometiéndose totalmente.

―¿Alguna sabe dónde queda el salón 107? ―Sonríe, mostrando dientes blancos perfectos. Realmente blancos, no del tipo de blanco que consigues al usar esas bandas blanqueadoras o al gastar cientos de dólares en el dentista. Rielle tiene ese tipo de dientes, juntos con toneladas de otras chicas en la Escuela Panem.

―No ―digo firmemente. He conseguido dominar mis hormonas, así que tomo otro trago de mi café y vuelvo al libro que estoy leyendo.

―¿No? ―Suena un poco incrédulo. Supongo que está sorprendido de que no quiera ayudarlo. Obviamente no sabe que soy nueva y cree que solo estoy siendo una perra. Lo que medio me gusta. Que él piense que estoy siendo una perra, digo. Es divertido.

―No ―repito.

―Yo sí ―ofrece la chica del pelo rosa―. Sé dónde está.

Pero Peeta Mellark no le está prestando atención. Todavía me está mirando. La única razón por la que siquiera recuerdo su nombre es porque tiene el mismo apellido que nuestro senador estatal, Cinna Mella… Oh. Dios. Mío. Imposible. ¡Peeta Mellark es el hijo de nuestro senador estatal!

Hubo toda una charla en las noticias anoche sobre como Cinna Mellark iba a enviar a su hijo a una escuela pública para probar que una educación pública es tan buena como una privada. Por supuesto, dudo que eso sea verdad.

Es decir, la escuela pública es…

―¿No sabes dónde está el salón 107? ―me está preguntando Peeta Mellark―. ¿No tienes ni idea? ―Ahora su incredulidad tiene aún más sentido. Digo, no solo es guapísimo, sino que también es el hijo de un senador. Lo que significa que está acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que sea que él quiera y se atropellen entre ellos para ayudarlo. Ahora estoy doblemente feliz de que crea que le estoy tomando el pelo.

―No ―digo simplemente―. Lo siento, no lo sé. Pero supongo que esperas que lo averigüe por ti.

―No ―niega con la cabeza―. No espero eso, es solo… ―Parece sorprendido de que alguien sea malo con él, y por un segundo me siento mal. Digo, estoy siendo una perra y si se tratara de alguien más, le diría que soy nueva y por eso no puedo mostrarle el camino. Y enfrentémoslo, hoy estoy un poquito con los nervios de punta, lo que definitivamente está afectando mi humor.

No puedo sentirme tan mal porque, ¿honestamente?, es probable que nadie haya sido malo con él en toda su vida. Probablemente esté acostumbrado a solo sonreírle a la gente y que ellos se enamoren de él y hagan lo que él quiera, como acaba de hacer con la secretaria.

Conozco a los de su tipo. He tratado con los de su tipo. Estoy en esta estúpida escuela por culpa de los de su tipo.

―Lo siento ―dice Peeta. Todavía me está mirando, y niega con la cabeza de nuevo como si no supiera lo que acaba de pasar, como si quisiera empezar de nuevo―. Yo solo…

―Yo puedo mostrarte donde está el salón ―dice la chica a mí lado. Se levanta y empieza a recoger sus cosas.

―Ahí tienes ―digo―. ¿Lo ves? Todo se resolvió. ―Regreso a leer mi libro.

Honestamente, ahora solo quiero que los dos se vayan. Necesito concentrarme en mi reunión y en causar una buena impresión a mi consejero. Ahora que he sido expulsada de una de las mejores escuelas privadas en el país, mis recomendaciones para la universidad serán doblemente importantes.

Peeta sigue a la chica de cabello rosa hacia el pasillo. Que bien me libré.

―¿Srta. Everdeen? ―pregunta la secretaria. Ahora que Peeta y sus buenas pintas han desaparecido por la puerta, ella vuelve a ser toda fría―. Su consejero la verá ahora.

―Gracias. ―Guardo el libro en mi cartera y entonces entro en la oficina de mi consejero, lista para causar una buena impresión y dar el primer paso en regresar mi futuro al camino correcto.

**Como que Katniss no se levantó con el pie derecho y se desquitó con Peeta! En fin, al menos ya sabemos como fue su primer encuentro... Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo tres

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Esta escuela es completamente jodida. En serio, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Así es como va a ser una escuela pública? ¿La gente solo será _cruel _contigo por ninguna razón? Esa chica en la oficina de orientación fue solo… no lo sé.

Supongo que esperaba que la gente fuera un poco ruda por lo que es papá. En mi vieja escuela no tenía que preocuparme por eso, ya que realmente a nadie le importaba una mierda. Todos los padres eran importantes. De hecho, había algunos chicos que tenían padres famosos.

Pero un montón de personas estaban siendo raras sobre eso. Había personas, como la secretaria de allí atrás, que caen por todas partes tratando de ser amables contigo. Y luego, hay gente que se sale de su camino para demostrarte que no van a darte ningún tratamiento especial. Sabía que la escuela pública sería diferente, pero no me esperaba encontrarlo en mi primer minuto aquí.

Sabía que hoy no debería haber usado mis zapatillas nuevas; demasiado llamativas.

―Entonces, eres, como un, ¿transferido? ―La chica que me enseñará el salón de clases parlotea sin cesar, pero no la he estado escuchando porque estoy distraído pensando en esa chica de la oficina.

―Sí ―le digo, mirando a alrededor del pasillo―. Soy un transferido.

Obviamente, ella no ha oído hablar de mí, lo cual era de esperar. Toda esta cosa de empezar la escuela pública era un poco brusca. Mi papá está tirando de hilos para que parezca como si estuviera enviándome a una escuela pública para hacer una declaración sobre las escuelas o alguna mierda, pero la verdad era que me echaron de mi última escuela, y estoy en una especie de al final de la línea cuando se trata de escuelas privadas. Era o aquí o algún internado en el extranjero. Y cuando esa posibilidad se acercó, me lancé al ataque.

Los números de los salones bajan a medida que caminamos: 119, 117, 115… joder, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan fácil encontrar mi salón de clases, nunca hubiera pedido ayuda.

―¿De dónde fuiste transferido? ―pregunta la chica.

―Hotchmann ―digo. Ella me mira sin comprender, por lo que agrego―: Es un internado en Nueva York.

Agranda los ojos.

―Wow ―dice―. ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí?

―Mi padre pensó que sería una buena idea.

Ella asiente. Todavía no tiene idea de quién soy, aunque eso probablemente vaya a cambiar pronto.

Estamos frente al salón ahora.

―Bueno, aquí estamos ―dice, dándome una brillante sonrisa.

Me asomo al interior. Las mesas están llenas de chicos sentados, charlando con amigos, buscando sus mochilas, enviando mensajes de sus celulares. Sin embargo, no hay ningún profesor allí, lo que es bueno. Lo último que necesito es entrar y tener algún profesor haciendo una gran producción de las cosas. Odio las grandes producciones. Mi vida ha sido una interminable cadena de grandes producciones, y estoy superado.

Me dirijo de nuevo a la chica de pelo rosado.

―Gracias por caminar conmigo ―le digo―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Finch.

―Bueno, gracias Finch. ―Le doy una sonrisa y luego me vuelvo hacia el salón de clases. Nadie me mira, y obviamente no tengo ningún amigo con quien sentarme, así que elijo un asiento en el centro del salón, decidiendo que no sentarme demasiado cerca del fondo ni demasiado cerca del frente es buena idea.

Tan pronto me siento en mi silla, el chico frente a mí se da la vuelta y me mira. Jesucristo. La gente realmente no es demasiado amable por aquí. Tengo que hacer esto público, iniciar algún tipo de blog o alguna mierda. Decirles a todos que las escuelas públicas son realmente mediocres, que la gente aquí es peligrosa. En serio, la primera vez que vea un cuchillo, voy a escribir una exposición.

―Ese asiento está tomado ―dice el tipo frente a mí.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―pregunto―, porque no me parece ver a nadie sentado aquí. Estoy pensando que este lugar es alguna especie de prisión. Tienes que asegurarte de enfrentarte solo al golpe; de lo contrario estos idiotas te pasarán por encima. Pongo mi cuaderno sobre la mesa, sin ser capaz de creer realmente que esté cercando mi territorio en un salón de una escuela pública de un suburbio.

Me mira con los ojos estrechados.

―¿Quién eres? ―exige saber.

―Peeta ―le contesto, decidiendo que lo mejor es omitir mi apellido.

―¿Eres nuevo?

―Sí.

Él asiente como si pudiera aceptar eso.

―¿Qué es lo que juegas?

―¿Qué es lo que juego?

―Sí.

―¿Deportes o mujeres?

Él lo considera.

―Cualquiera.

―Lacrosse y baloncesto.

Asiente otra vez, como si fuera aceptable también.

―¿Y las chicas?

―Juego con ellas. ―Es cierto, sí juego con ellas, no de una manera completamente imbécil; me gusta divertirme y algo me dice que este tipo lo apreciaría.

―Soy Gale. ―No estoy seguro de si es su nombre o su apellido, pero extiendo la mano y estrecho la que él oferta―. Deberías quedarte conmigo ―dice―. Te lo mostraré todo.

Pienso en ello. Parece del tipo deportista idiota, pero probablemente no sea del peor grupo con el que podría caer, por no hablar de que es la primera persona que ha sido realmente agradable conmigo.

No realmente, eso no es cierto. Finch, o cual fuere su nombre, fue amable conmigo. Lo que significa que esa chica en la oficina era la excepción a la regla. Aun así… Los mendigos no pueden elegir.

―Genial ―le digo a Gale. Y apenas con eso, podría tener a mi primer amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cuatro

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Bueno, resulta que la reunión con mi consejero no salió exactamente tan bien. Te expulsan de la escuela y las personas creen que eres algún tipo de criminal o algo. Que te expulsen de una escuela no es un crimen. No me han enviado a prisión ni nada. Quiero decir, trabajas toda tu vida para algo, y luego solo así, se ha ido. Tu registro anterior no significa nada.

¿Acaso siquiera le importa que haya sido una estudiante de honor durante toda mi vida? ¿O qué haya estado involucrada en toneladas de actividades extracurriculares? No. Solamente le importa una sola cosa: que me expulsaron de la Preparatoria Panem.

Lo que realmente no debería ni siquiera ser de su incumbencia, cuando piensas en ello. Esto es una escuela pública, lo que significa que está abierta al público. Cualquier persona al azar puede solo inscribirse aquí sin que le hagan ninguna pregunta. Así que, ¿por qué deberían saber todo acerca de mi historia pasada?

Si fuera por mí, no les habría contado que me expulsaron de mi antigua escuela.

¿Por qué no solo hacer de cuenta que me transferí? Pero mis padres solo hablaban de decirles la verdad, lo que es ridículo; no es asunto de nadie más que mío.

De todos modos, el consejero pasó todo este tiempo diciéndome que tenía que estar realmente segura de mantenerme enfocada aquí, y que era el fin de la línea para mí y bla, bla, bla. A decir verdad, creo que estaba librándose de ser algún tipo de disciplinario. En realidad, fue un poco preocupante. Traté de decirle que estaba predicando a coro. Nadie quiere hacerlo mejor en esta escuela que yo. Necesito hacerlo bien.

Incluso mejor que antes. De lo contrario, no hay manera de que vaya a conseguir una beca para estudiar en una buena universidad. Y si no consigo una beca, no voy a poder ir a la universidad, dado que mis padres no pueden permitirse el lujo de enviarme.

Desearía ser buena en deportes. Las chicas que son buenas en deportes son tan afortunadas. Y realmente ni siquiera tienen que preocuparse por sus notas. Los estándares académicos para los atletas son totalmente ridículos, tienes que tener, digamos, un promedio de C o algo así.

Pero soy horrible en los deportes. Siempre preferí los libros al béisbol, o al básquetbol. O, de hecho, a cualquier tipo de pelota, por lo que realmente apesta que tenga gimnasia en el primer período. ¿Qué clase de persona satánica decide que alguien debería tener un primer período de gimnasia? De hecho, ¿quién decidió poner gimnasia en las escuelas? Entiendo todo el asunto sobre la actividad física, pero, en serio, ¿alguien hace ejercicio durante la clase de gimnasia? Suspiro.

Usualmente, no soy una persona negativa, lo juro. Es solo que estoy de muy mal humor esta mañana.

La buena noticia es que como es el primer día no tengo que cambiarme ni nada.

Solo vamos a trompicones al gimnasio y nos sentamos en las gradas, mientras la profesora de gimnasia, una joven rubia a la que llaman Sra. Fitzpatrick, anuncia que nos van a medir y a pesar.

Me sorprende notar que hay chicos sentados en las gradas.

―Disculpa ―le digo a la chica sentada a mi lado―. ¿Esto es gimnasia mixta?

Ella me mira como si fuera la pregunta más tonta de todas, asiente con la cabeza, y se vuelve hacia su amiga. Eh, nunca antes había tenido gimnasia mixta. En mi antigua escuela teníamos gimnasia de chicas y gimnasia de chicos. Bonito y separado.

Al menos no anuncian nuestro peso al resto de la clase. Nos llaman uno por uno y anotan nuestro peso y altura en un formulario. No es que me sienta avergonzada de mi peso. Desde que me expulsaron de la Preparatoria Panem, difícilmente he podido comer debido al estrés.

Abro mi bolsa muy chic Michael Kors, que conseguí en esta tienda de consignación calle abajo; casi no la compro porque me costó dos semanas enteras de mesada, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho, ya que mis padres me quitaron mi mesada junto con todo lo demás, así que fue bueno haberla gastado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Saco el libro que estaba leyendo, sobre un romance apasionante de Jennifer Cruise. Solía avergonzarme leer novelas románticas, especialmente cuando todos en mi antigua escuela leían literatura clásica y ficción literaria y luego se ejercitaban sobre el verdadero significado de _Libertad _de Jonathan Franzen y si contaba como un verdadero trabajo literario cuando sus cifras de ventas solo gritaban comercial.

Pero en el momento en el que me expulsaron de la preparatoria Panem, decidí dejar de preocuparme por cosas como esa. Me di cuenta de que no importaba lo que pensaran las personas a mi alrededor. La única cosa que importaba era lo que las comisiones de autorización pensaran.

Estoy entrado a una parte realmente buena de la historia (y sí, con "una parte realmente buena" me refiero a la parte de sexo. En realidad me hace sentir algo avergonzada. No es que me avergüence el sexo, pero es algo raro estar leyendo una escena de sexo como esa con un montón de gente a tu alrededor) cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado. Justo a mi lado. Así como muy-cerca-para-mi-comodidad. La pierna de la persona está tocando la mía.

Me deslizo un poco por las gradas, mis ojos nunca dejan la página.

―¿Qué estás leyendo? ―pregunta la persona.

Levanto la mirada, y mis ojos se encuentran con los del chico de esta mañana, Peeta Mellark. De cerca, es aun más lindo que de lejos, lo que uno pensaría que es imposible. Su espeso cabello rubio cae sobre su frente luciendo deliberadamente desordenado. La línea de su mandíbula es perfectamente delineada y fuerte, y sin embargo, tiene un poco de barba, como si no se hubiese afeitado esta mañana. Lleva una camisa con botones, pero el botón de arriba está desabrochado, y puedo ver un poco de su pecho. Se ve fuerte, y bronceado.

Hay una pequeña cicatriz que va a través de su ceja, salvándolo del lucir como un chico totalmente guapo. Es tan ardiente que medio me quita el aliento. Claro que probablemente he estado leyendo demasiadas novelas románticas. Sin mencionar que estoy segura de que él es una mierda total y los chicos que son mierdas totales no resultan ser nada más que mierdas totales. Al menos, no fuera de las páginas de los libros.

―No es asunto tuyo ―contesto, luego de deslizarme más abajo en las gradas.

Se escabulle detrás de mí.

―Escucha ―dice―, creo que hemos empezado con el pie equivocado. Soy Peeta

―Extiende la mano y la ignoro―. ¿Y tú eres?

―Alguien que no está interesada.

―¿No estás interesada en qué?

―En salir contigo.

―No estoy…no estaba… no estoy invitándote a salir.

―Entonces ¿por qué me estás hablando? ―Cierro el libro, marco el lugar con un dedo, y lo miro―. Déjame adivinar, porque no puedes soportar pensar que puede haber alguien en tu nueva escuela, o en el mundo, a quien no le agrades.

―¿Por qué no te agrado? ―pregunta, pero no parece estar molesto por eso. De hecho, casi parece curioso. Y está sonriendo.

Y entonces empiezo a sentirme un poco mal, porque incluso si es un idiota, estoy siendo bastante cruel con él. Además, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Esto se trata de Finnick, y lo que pasó entre nosotros, y como me dejé envolver tanto en él que me expulsaron de la escuela. Así que estoy por decirle a Peeta que lo siento, que ha sido una mañana extraña, y que no tengo nada en contra de él, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, él dice:

―Déjame adivinar. ¿Te recuerdo a algún chico que te hirió?

Estoy tan sorprendida que me toma un momento responder.

―_¿Disculpa? _―pregunto finalmente.

―Algún chico que te hirió ―repite―. Te recuerdo a él ¿cierto? Quizá saliste con él, o quizá solo lo admiraste desde lejos, sin ser nunca capaz de juntar el coraje para pedirle salir. Y ahora estoy aquí, y entonces has decidido que voy a ser el saco de boxeo para lo que hizo ese tipo.

Trago fuerte y luego siento que las lágrimas llenan mis ojos. Aparto la mirada para que no vea, pero no debo haber sido lo suficientemente rápida.

―Oye ―dice―, lo siento, solo estaba bromeando. No quise molestarte.

―No me molestas ―le contesto―, pero en el futuro, realmente apreciaría si solo. Me. Dejaras. Sola. ―Y entonces me levanto y me muevo un par de filas hacia abajo en las gradas.

¡Qué descaro! ¿Quién se cree que es, hablándome de esa manera? Me alegro de no haberme disculpado con él.

Hago de cuenta que sigo leyendo, pero las palabras se están volviendo borrosas porque mis ojos siguen un poco llorosos. No importa, ya no estoy de humor para seguir leyendo.

_**Ese Peeta, hiriendo a Katniss sin querer, tendrá que hacer algo para que ella lo perdone...**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews, pero también a los lectores anónimos.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo cinco

_Antes_

_Peeta_

No debería haber hecho eso. Es sólo que… esa chica me _molesta _por alguna razón. La forma en que parece toda arrogante y demasiado buena para la gente, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, leyendo una maldita novela de romance.

¡Una novela romántica! ¡En clase de gimnasia! ¿Quién hace eso? Solo las personas que están tratando de demostrar que son muy geniales, como que están haciendo algún tipo de declaración de que no les importa lo que piense la gente. Quiero decir, solo la portada tiene una imagen de zapatos, con cerezas o corazones o alguna mierda salpicada por todas partes.

Me estoy debatiendo entre si me importa o no lo suficiente como para seguirla en las gradas y tratar de disculparme, o si estoy enfermo de su actitud, cuando la voz de una chica grita:

―¡Hey!

Me doy vuelta. Es otra chica. Una de cabello largo y oscuro y un ajustado suéter azul.

Teníamos un código de vestimenta en todas mis antiguas escuelas. Uniformes escolares, con corbatas para los chicos y faldas largas para las chicas. Toda la cosa. Las chicas hacían trampa y se subían las faldas tan alto como podían, pero había tanto que uno podía hacer. La mayoría de las veces teníamos que esperar hasta los fines de semana para poder realmente ver algo de piel.

Pero esta chica, la de las gradas que está diciendo mi nombre, está suplicando que la vean. Su suéter es tan ajustado y escotado que sus pechos están prácticamente fuera de su sujetador con push-up.

―Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? ―Está sentada en la parte superior de las gradas; se levanta, deja a su grupo de amigos, y luego camina hacia mí.

Veo que la chica de la novela de romance mira hacia nosotros con una mirada de asco en el rostro. Probablemente odia a esta chica solo porque está en contacto con su sexualidad. Las chicas estiradas y con aires de superioridad odian a las nenas que están en contacto con su sexualidad. Creen que es antifeminista o algo.

―Sí ―le contesto―, soy nuevo. Peeta Mellark. ―Tomo su mano y la ayudo a descender los últimos escalones―. ¿Y tú quién eres?

Se ríe y se sienta a mi lado. La parte inferior de su suéter se alza un poco cuando ella se inclina hacia mí, y puedo ver una pequeña franja de espalda. Está bronceada, y no esa mierda naranja de bronceado falso que las chicas piensan que es sexy y hace que parezcan aspirantes para Jersey Shore. Este es bronceado real. Repentinamente, estoy enamorado de esta escuela; y de esta chica.

―Soy Clove ―contesta ella.

―¿Clove?

―Me concibieron en un barco.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. ―Se inclina aún más cerca, y recibo una bocanada de su perfume―. Me encanta el agua.

Todo lo que dice es sexy. Ya estoy pensando en ella en bikini, tendida en la proa de mi… bueno, el barco de mi padre, tomando sol. Echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, hacia donde la chica sigue leyendo su estúpida novela de romance y haciendo de cuenta que no está escuchando mi conversación. Es tan transparente. Está escuchando todo, y seguro quiere saber que está pasando.

Bueno, si quiere un show, voy a darle un show.

―A mí también ―digo―. Me encanta el esquí acuático. ¿Alguna vez has hecho esquí acuático?

―Sí ―dice Clove―. Tengo la mejor anécdota de esquí acuático. Quiero decir, la mejor de todas. En serio. ―Se detiene. No dice nada más.

―¿Cuál es? ―trato.

―La parte superior de mi bikini se soltó ―me cuenta―. Y todo el mundo vio mis pechos. ―Sonríe, orgullosa de sí misma. Pff. Creerías que sería una historia ardiente sobre pechos de buen aspecto de chicas, que por lo general lo son, pero de alguna manera, ésta se quedó corta. Creo que se debe a la manera en la que ella lo soltó. ¿Dónde están la introducción, la trama y los detalles atractivos?

―Es una buena historia ―miento. Y luego agrego―, desearía haber estado allí. ―Esa parte es verdad.

―Mis amigos y yo vamos a ir a la playa este fin de semana ―dice―. Algo así como un último hurra antes de que el clima se vuelva frío. Deberías venir. ―Se envuelve un mechón de pelo alrededor de un dedo y me da una mirada coqueta.

―¿No están todas las playas de por aquí ya cerradas? ―pregunto.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco como si ni siquiera pudiera creer cuán ingenuo soy.

―Sí, pero hay formas de sortear eso.

Me agrada esta chica. Claro, se supone que debo quedarme afuera de los problemas. Si mi padre descubre que tengo algún tipo de plan para colarme en una playa cerrada, él realmente lo odiaría. De hecho, probablemente empiece a amenazarme con el internado de nuevo. Un internado en el extranjero. Lo que es una mierda.

No hay manera de que vaya a un colegio internado en el extranjero. Estoy interesado en el francés y el alemán (los acentos en las nenas son tan calientes), pero no quiero vivir en Europa. De ninguna. Maldita. Manera.

―Genial. ―Alcanzo su bolso, donde puedo ver la parte superior de su celular asomándose. Los saco y tecleo mi número.

―Mándame un mensaje.

―Lo haré. ―Aparta el pelo de su cara, y parece que está por decir algo más, pero antes de que pueda, la profesora de gimnasia le grita:

―¡Clove Ruiz!

Pone los ojos en blando, me quita el celular, y lo pone nuevamente en su bolso.

―Dios ―dice―. Como si necesitara medir mi peso. ¿Acaso ella no sabe que he pesado 52 kilos desde el primer año? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Y a menos que ellos realmente se vayan a asegurar de que las personas pierdan peso, ¿por qué siquiera les interesa? Tienen que decidirse entre pesarnos una vez por semana como en Weight Watchers, o en ningún momento, ¿sabes?

Desde un par de filas por delante de nosotros, esa chica lectora de novelas románticas resopla.

Clove vuelve su mirada hacia ella y le da una sonrisa amistosa.

―Lo siento ―dice su tono es algo tirante―, pero, ¿quién eres?

―Soy Katniss ―contesta la chica. Pone una gran sonrisa en su cara y se voltea hacia nosotros―. Lamento haber estado escuchando, es solo que esa historia sobre tus senos cayéndose fue muuuuuuy interesante.

―Gracias ―dice Clove, sin captar el sarcasmo―. Pudo haber sonado interesante, pero en verdad fue totalmente humillante. Los amigos de mi papá estaban allí, y ellos eran, como, viejos. ―Ella se estremece, probablemente imaginando tipos viejos poniéndola en sus bancos de recuerdos pornográficos.

―¡Clove Ruiz! ―grita la profesora de gimnasia otra vez―. ¡Estoy esperando!"

―¡Voy! ―grita Clove en respuesta, pero rueda los ojos y no hace ningún ademán de levantarse―. Eres nueva también, ¿verdad? ―le pregunta a Katniss.

―Síp ―contesta Katniss―. Es mi primer día.

―¿En serio? ―pregunto, sorprendido. Así que ella estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que no sabía dónde estaba mi clase.

―Definitivamente deberías venir a la playa con nosotros, ―dice Clove―. Como, de verdad.

¿Qué? ¿Está loca? ¿Por qué invitaría a Katniss a la playa con nosotros? Katniss obviamente no es del tipo descanso-en-la-playa. Clove ondea a su teléfono celular en el aire.

―¿Cuál es tu número?

Veo la mirada de pánico que cruza la cara de Katniss. No quiere ir a la playa. No quiere ser amiga de esta chica. De hecho, ni siquiera quiere estar hablando con ella. Comienza a sacudir la cabeza, pero luego nota mi mirada. Le doy una sonrisita de: "Eso es lo que te pasa por tratar de espiar en mi conversación. Ahora mejor encuentra una manera de salir de esto." Pero en lugar de inventar una excusa, Katniss estrecha sus ojos hacia mí y luego le dice a Clove:

―Gracias, es muy dulce de tu parte invitarme. Mi número es 555-0332. Y la playa suena asombroso.

―¡Clove Ruiz! ―La profesora de gimnasia grita como si estuviera a punto de tener un infarto.

―Ya. Voy. ―Clove pone los ojos en blanco―. ¡Los veo luego chicos! ―Y hace su camino hacia abajo de las gradas.

Me vuelvo hacia Katniss. Su cara está roja brillante, y tiene los ojos en su libro.

―¿La playa suena asombroso? ―le pregunto.

―Sí ―dice, y se encoge de hombros―. Me encanta la playa.

―¿En serio? Eso es genial. A mí también. ―Me levanto y comienzo a recorrer las gradas―. Entonces, supongo que te veré allí.

―Síp ―dice, cerrando su libro y devolviéndolo a su bolso―. Nos vemos allí.

_**Y Clove hace su aparición. Creen que sea buena? mala? neutra? Y parece que Kat y Peeta pasaran más tiempo juntos, ya veremos que tal les va...**_

_**Quería actualizar porque no creo poder hacerlo mañana, pero, aunque no prometo nada, intentaré actualizar otro día antes del domingo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen y a Juliper 22 y BelR por sus reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo seis

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Vaya. ¿Cuán completamente obvio fue eso? Quiero decir, Peeta completamente quería que lo viera coqueteando con esa chica Clove. ¡Como si me importara! ¿Estaba intentando probar que algunas personas lo consideran un regalo de Dios? ¿Estaba intentando insinuar que hay algo malo en mí por no caer bajo su hechizo? ¡Ridículo!

Por supuesto, ahora tengo que ir a la playa con él y Clove. Lo que es un plan horrible. Odio la playa. Siempre termino con arena en los zapatos y una quemadura en la nariz; sumándole que hace demasiado frío para ir a la playa. Recién estamos en septiembre, pero la temperatura ha estado por debajo de los 15 grados toda la semana.

Oh, bien. Simplemente tendré que inventar algún tipo de excusa. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser? Simplemente que tengo algo más planeado. Tal vez pueda inventarme un novio falso en mi antigua escuela. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, de esa forma Peeta no pensará que me ganó en esta partida, ya que aparentemente ha decidido que soy una especie de maniática con el corazón roto. Lo que no soy. Por lo menos, ya no.

El resto del día, gracias a Dios, pasa sin más drama. No más vistazos de Peeta. No más chicas locas invitándome a salir. Por supuesto, hubiera sido agradable por lo menos conocer a una persona interesante. Quiero decir, no hablo con nadie. Mayormente porque nadie habla conmigo. Supongo que está bien, porque solo quiero pasar desapercibida, pero pasar desapercibida con un amigo o dos no sería el fin del mundo.

Cuando llego a casa, mi mamá y papá están sentados a la mesa, hojeando un catálogo. Mi mamá es maestra, y mi papá es un programador de sistemas que trabaja desde casa, así que ambos están siempre por las tardes. Lo que estaba bien cuando todavía asistía a la Preparatoria Panem. Yo llegaba a casa, y salíamos a cenar temprano todos juntos, o mirar lo que sea que hubiéramos grabado de la TV la noche anterior. Pero desde que me expulsaron de la escuela, las cosas han sido... tensas entre mis padres y yo.

Especialmente entre mi padre y yo.

―Hola, muchachos ―saludo, dibujando una sonrisa en mi cara mientras entro a la

cocina―. ¿Cómo estuvo su día?

Dejo caer la mochila en el mostrador y me dirijo hacia el refrigerador para preparar un bocadillo después del día de clases. No he comido en todo el día.

Durante el almuerzo me quedé en la biblioteca para no tener que lidiar con todo el dilema de "¿Dónde voy a sentarme?". Al principio fue un poco depresivo, no había nadie más en la biblioteca salvo por un estudiante de primer año de aspecto raro que estaba comiendo un emparedado de salami extremadamente oloroso.

Pero en realidad, el momento terminó siendo muy productivo, porque hice una lista de las cosas que puedo hacer para poner mi carrera académica de vuelta en camino para que de esa forma el que me hayan expulsado de la Preparatoria Panem no arruine todas mis aplicaciones para la universidad. Por supuesto, las tres cosas principales de la lista son bastante obvias: sacar notas increíbles, averiguar el rango de la clase (aparentemente en la escuela pública de Panem califican los promedios un poco diferente, por lo que voy a tener que decidir dónde me ubicaré, ser la que dé el discurso de despedida o el de bienvenida sería grandioso), y comenzar algún tipo de club o grupo que se vuelva muy popular, pero que también sea muy importante en su capacidad social o ambiental (no estoy muy segura de qué podría ser, pero voy a intentar tener una reunión con el director para descifrarlo).

―Mi día estuvo bien ―contesta mi mamá. Pasa la página del catálogo que están mirando. Mis padres van a remodelar la cocina. Por lo menos, eso es lo que afirman.

Han estado diciendo que van a remodelar la cocina por años, pero lo más cercano que han llegado a hacerlo, es mudar la mayor parte de la comida y los platos a la despensa en la sala de estar. Eso fue hace un año.

Sin embargo, aparentemente han llegado al punto en el que ciertamente están eligiendo cosas, como gabinetes y encimeras. Supuestamente, va a venir un hombre en breve para tomar medidas y los contratistas empiezan la semana que viene. Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Todo acerca de mis padres es muy metódico. Eran estudiantes avanzados de matemáticas que se conocieron en el primer año de universidad. Salieron juntos por dos años, y luego, mutuamente (bueno, fue mutuo de acuerdo a ellos, pero en mi experiencia limitada, nada en una relación es realmente mutuo) decidieron que quizás deberían verse con otra gente después de la graduación. Habían leído algunas estadísticas por ahí de que la gente que se casaba con su amor de la universidad, sin tomarse el tiempo de salir con otras personas, tenían una mayor cifra de divorcios, así que pensaron que sería una buena idea.

Sin embargo, siguieron en contacto, y luego de un año volvieron a estar juntos. Si les preguntas a ellos, le dan todo el crédito del éxito de su matrimonio a ese año que permanecieron separados para conocer a otra gente. Si me preguntas a mí, todo el asunto suena ridículamente no romántico. Pero de nuevo, ¿qué puedo saber yo? Mis relaciones románticas son un completo desastre. Bueno, mi única relación romántica.

―¿Eligieron algunos gabinetes? ―pregunto a mi mamá de forma educada. Abro un paquete de galletitas y pongo algunas sobre un plato.

―Sí. ―Mantiene el catalogo en alto―. ¿Te gusta el color cereza?

―Se ven realmente lindos. ―En realidad, no es que pueda notar la diferencia. Un gabinete es un gabinete.

Mi papá no dice nada, solo mantiene la cabeza gacha, mientras pasa las páginas de un volante. Así es como son las cosas con mis padres ahora. Conversación formal. Caminando en puntas de pie siempre que estamos uno cerca del otro, sin que nadie mencione el elefante en la habitación.

Excepto cuando mi papá está en uno de sus días y se rehúsa a hablarme. Y aparentemente justo ahora está en uno de esos momentos. Luego, solo hay largos silencios. Y excepto cuando los dos deciden sentarme y tener grandes conversaciones sobre mi futuro y como estoy arruinando todo. Luego solo hay gritos.

Saco un vaso del gabinete y me sirvo un poco de jugo.

―Me voy a arriba a estudiar.

―Ésa es una buena idea ―comenta mi mamá, sus ojos vuelven en las páginas de gabinetes.

Suspiro, agarro las galletitas, y luego me dirijo hacia arriba, donde permanezco el resto de la noche estudiando e intentando no pensar en el hecho de que mis padres me consideran una completa decepción.

_**Una mega disculpa, no pude actualizar antes, pero para obtener su perdón tengo dos buenas noticias:**_

_**1. En poco menos de dos semanas terminó mi semestre! Yey! y eso significa que podré actualizar más seguido y (muy probablemente) subir más historias (a menos que me haya ido mal y me deprima, pero, espero que ese no sea el caso) **_

_**2. Hoy es 2x1 en mis dos historias!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los anónimos y en especial a los que me dejan reviews!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo siete

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Muy bien, así que esa chica de ayer a la mañana, ¿Clove? ¿La de toda esa historia sobre sus pechos saliéndose? Creo que podría estar acosándome. Y cuando digo que lo creo, quiero decir que estoy jodidamente seguro. Sin embargo, no diría que estoy totalmente en lo cierto, porque si soy completamente honesto, soy algo susceptible sobre el tema. No quiero sonar como un idiota presumido, pero me han acosado chicas antes. Y no es nada agradable.

No estoy hablando del tipo de acoso donde tienes que pedir una orden de restricción o llamar a la policía o cosas del estilo sicótico. Solo estoy hablando de chicas que son demasiado entusiastas y se comportan de forma extraña. Te llaman todo el tiempo; dejan montones de mensajes en tu muro de Facebook; de alguna manera consiguen el teléfono de tu casa cuando deliberadamente le has dado solo el de tu móvil. Esa clase de porquería que es en última instancia inofensiva, pero igualmente muy molesto.

Por ejemplo:

Desde que le di mi número a Clove en la clase de gimnasia ayer, me ha mandado ocho mensajes de texto. En menos de veinticuatro horas. Si le sacas ocho horas para dormir, eso es como un mensaje cada dos horas.

La primera vez dijo: "_Hola, sexy"._

Lo que en realidad estaba bien. Porque ¿a quién no le gusta que le digan sexy, especialmente una chica ardiente, incluso si ella tiene la misteriosa habilidad de hacer que una historia sobre pechos que se salen sea aburrida? Sin embargo, no le respondí, porque estaba en medio de la clase de laboratorio de biología.

La segunda vez, que llegó un par de horas más tarde, dijo: "_¿Porqué no respondes? :(" _Ahí fue cuando empecé a tener una sensación extraña. Así que no le respondí,esperando que quizás entendiera la indirecta y se calmara. Si lo hacía, le respondería.

Pero no se tranquilizó. Siguió mandando mensajes de texto. Y anoche, cerca de las once, escribió: _"Eso es todo, te encontraré mañana antes de clases." _La parte de "Eso es todo" definitivamente no era muy prometedora. Sonaba como si estuviera a un segundo de distancia de venir detrás de mí con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Así que esta mañana estoy intentando escabullirme dentro de la escuela sin que ella me vea. Por supuesto, no funciona. En cuanto pongo un pie sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento escolar y sobre la acera, la veo. Está de pie frente a la escuela esperando por mí. Está vistiendo unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa negra. Luce extremadamente ardiente.

Por un segundo pienso que quizás esto podría funcionar después de todo. Quiero decir, para ser justos, no me mandó un solo mensaje de texto esta mañana, así que tal vez se está calmando un poco. Quizás se dio cuenta que estaba avanzando muy deprisa. Quizás quiere compensarme, si entienden a qué me refiero. Definitivamente, me vendría bien liberar un poco de tensión.

―Hola, sexy ―saluda. De nuevo con lo de sexy. Muy original esta chica. Pero la perdono porque es ardiente. De hecho, como que olvide cuán ardiente era cuando me mandaba los mensajes de texto ayer. Hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera mandado una foto. Si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera superado la realidad de que parece un tanto acosadora.

―Hey ―le digo. Ella envuelve sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y me abraza.

―¿Me extrañaste? ―pregunta. ¿En las últimas nueve horas cuando no me estuviste mandando mensaje tras mensaje?

―Por supuesto ―le digo, porque soy lo suficientemente astuto para saber que esta es una de esas preguntas engañosas que las chicas siempre hacen.

Desde luego que no las extrañas en realidad. Usualmente son una molestia al querer hablar todo el tiempo. Pero no puedes decirles eso; de lo contrario se vuelven súper molestas. Es más fácil solo mentir. No es que sea partidario de las mentiras. Es solo que en ciertas situaciones, es mucho más sencillo.

―Yo también te extrañé. ―Da pequeños saltitos de un lado al otro―. ¡Yupi!

―¡Yupi! ―le respondo, mayormente porque no sé qué más decir. Está dando saltitos tan rápido que creo que quizás sus pechos van a salirse de su camisa.

―Así que ¿qué deberíamos hacer hoy después de clases? ―quiere saber. Se estira y pasa un dedo de arriba para abajo en el frente de mi camisa―. Quizás deberíamos ir de compras. Sé que tal vez en tu antigua escuela tenían un... diferente sentido de la moda.

―¿Teníamos planes para hoy después de clases? ―pregunto, confundido. Además, ¿acaso acaba de insultar mi ropa? ¿Qué demonios tiene de malo lo que estoy vistiendo? Es una camisa con botones y unos pantalones kakis. Miro a mí alrededor. Hmm. Supongo que todos están usando jeans. Bueno, lo que sea. No es mi culpa que todos quieran lucir como patanes. Esta es una camisa de Burberry, y mis pantalones son de Ralph Lauren. Dejé mis nuevas zapatillas en casa, pero es lo más lejos que estoy dispuesto a llegar.

―Bueno, no planes específicos ―dice―, pero estaba pensando que podríamos juntarnos y pasar el rato. No tenemos que ir de compras. Podríamos buscar algo para comer o pasar el rato en la casa de mi amiga.

―Me encantaría ―miento―, pero tengo planes. ―No sé porque lo digo, solo sé que realmente no quiero estar con ella. A decir verdad, de repente quiero estar lo más lejos posible de ella. Mi radar para chicas locas no está funcionando, para nada. ¿Ir de compras juntos? Todo el mundo sabe que eso es lo primero que te piden los acosadores.

―¿Planes? ―Frunce el ceño como si no pudiera imaginar que haga algo que no la involucre―. ¿Con quién?

Registro mi cerebro tratando de recordar el nombre del chico que conocí ayer en clase. ¿Gale? ¿Gary?

Miro a mi alrededor, intentando ver, si quizás por algún milagro, llego a verlo entre la multitud. Pero, por supuesto, no tengo la suerte. Lo que sea. No debería tener miedo de decirle a esta chica que no quiero estar con ella.

―Solo tengo planes ―digo firmemente, decidiendo que es mejor no dar detalles.

―¿Con. Quién? ―Entrecierra los ojos, y de repente estoy un poco... asustado. ¿Qué si es realmente peligrosa? ¿No pasan siempre este tipo de idioteces en las escuelas públicas? Esta chica podría estar totalmente loca. ¿Qué si realmente comienza a acosarme, siguiéndome no solo en la escuela, sino que también en otros lugares? Mi papá no va a estar contento si tengo que pedir una orden de restricción. Definitivamente no es algo bueno justo antes de un año electoral.

―Bueno, en realidad no es... ―Y entonces diviso a esa chica de ayer, Katniss. Está bajándose de un autobús grande y amarillo (¿quién demonios viaja aún en autobús?) y empieza a caminar sobre la acera hacia la escuela.

―¡Katniss! ―grito como si fuera una especie de lunático, moviendo las manos en el aire―. ¡Hey, Katniss!

Ella mira a su alrededor, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de descifrar quien la está llamando. Cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, la sonrisa desaparece. Jesús. ¿Qué demonios pasa con este lugar? Ya estoy tendiendo problemas con dos chicas. Y ni siquiera he salido con ellas.

La saludo con la mano.

Ella mira hacia la escuela como si tuviera la esperanza de que de alguna forma pudiera fingir que no me ve. Pero debe de darse cuenta que no es posible, porque finalmente se dirige hacia nosotros.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta.

―¿Qué? ―repito de forma amistosa, decidiendo fingir que está bromeando―. Eso no es muy amigable. Jaja.

―Justo Peeta me estaba diciendo que tú y él tienen planes para después de clases ―dice Clove―. ¿Es verdad? ―Su tono es desafiante, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Katniss luce confundida.

―Eh ―dice―, voy a quedarme después de clases para poder trabajar en la búsqueda de una actividad extracurricular.

―Síp, ―digo, asintiendo enfáticamente―. Yo también.

Katniss levanta las cejas de asombro.

―¿Tú? ¿Te vas a quedar después de clases para buscar actividades extracurriculares?

―Sí ―asiento―. Necesito buscar información sobre lacrosse." Esto es perfecto. Y ni siquiera es una mentira. Realmente necesito inscribirme en lacrosse.

―Eso no es a lo que me refería ―dice Katniss, luego mira hacia la escuela como si la estuviéramos reteniendo de hacer algo súper importante, no solo las clases.

―No me voy a inscribir en un equipo deportivo. ―Ella dice _'equipo deportivo' _como si fuera lo mismo que unirse a una pandilla o algo similar―. Voy a tener una reunión con el director sobre qué tipo de grupo puedo dirigir.

―Bueno, sí ―digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Eso es lo que quería decir. También voy a hacer eso. Después de lo de lacrosse.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí ―digo―, soy muy diplomático. Ya sabes, gracias a mi familia. Me encanta estar a cargo de grupos.

Katniss no se lo está creyendo.

Pero afortunadamente, Clove sí.

―Ustedes chicos son tan buenos ―dice, sonriendo, creo que está aliviada de que no tengo una cita―. Yo no. No estoy para nada metida en cosas así. ―Arruga la nariz―. Está bien, te veré más tarde Peeta. Te mandaré un mensaje de texto, y será mejor que me respondas esta vez. ―Se gira y empieza a caminar hacia la escuela.

Dejo escapar el aliento que no me había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Por lo menos lo dejó pasar bastante rápido. Eso es lo bueno de las chicas que están locas. Tienen cambios de humor, y a veces tienes la suerte suficiente de estar en el lado correcto de ellos.

―Gracias ―le digo a Katniss, y luego empiezo a caminar hacia la escuela. Voy despacio así no vuelvo a cruzarme con Clove.

―¿Gracias? ―pregunta Katniss incrédulamente, poniéndose a la par mía.

―Sí ―digo―. Gracias. Ya sabes, ¿es lo que la gente dice cuando está agradecida ―No fue mi comentario más ingenioso, pero lo suficiente para que ella captara el mensaje.

―Eres increíble ―dice Katniss―. Completamente increíble, ¿lo sabes?

―¿Por qué?

―¡Porque sí! ¿Qué estabas haciendo recién?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Quiero decir que era obvio que estabas planeando algo. Obviamente, tienes alguna clase de complot en marcha, alguna clase de... conspiración. ¡Algo que tiene que ver con meterte con esa pobre chica!

―No, no lo tengo. Y confía en mí, no es una pobre chica.

Ella me mira, con la duda en el rostro. Sabe que estaba haciendo algo, planeando algo, preparando un complot para algo. Lo que es cierto. Pero no voy a darle la satisfacción de saber qué era.

―¿Así que entonces te vas a quedar después de clases para reunirte con el director? ―pregunta.

―Sí.

―¿Tú?

―¡Sí!

Ella suspira.

―¿Y a qué hora es tu reunión?

―¿A qué hora es la tuya?

―No es de tu incumbencia. ―Lo dice de forma malévola, pero también luce un poco nerviosa. Y entonces lo entiendo. Tiene miedo de que vaya a, no sé, robar su club o algo así.

―¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a llegar antes que tú y que te robe la idea o algo así? Porque confía en mí, un club de libros de novela romántica es lo último en lo que estoy interesado.

Estoy totalmente bromeando, de alguna forma, pero ella no luce como si pensara que es muy gracioso.

―Ugh ―dice, sacudiendo la cabeza como si sintiera repulsión hacia mí―. Tiene sentido de que alguien como tu diga algo así.

―¿Alguien como yo?

Ella da un paso al costado y empieza a caminar hacia la escuela, supongo que despidiéndome, pero comienzo a seguirla. Su cabello se sacude de un lado al otro detrás suyo, y por alguna extraña razón, siento la inexplicable urgencia de estirarme y deslizar mis dedos por él―. ¿Alguien como yo? ―digo nuevamente, porque me está ignorando.

―Sí. ―Sigue caminando.

―¿Qué es alguien como yo? ―Espera, eso no tiene ningún sentido. Vuelvo a intentarlo―. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es alguien como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ahora estamos ante la puerta principal, y me estiro para abrirla para ella.

―Gracias ―dice, y se desliza al interior. Nos vemos asaltados por el sonido de chicos hablando y casilleros cerrándose, y por un segundo pienso que la he perdido entre la multitud. Pero entonces la diviso nuevamente, por su cabello moviéndose, y me abro camino a través de un grupo de chicas para llegar a ella.

―Así que, ¿me vas a decir qué quisiste decir con eso? ―pregunto―. ¿O es un hábito tuyo insultar a la gente y entonces alejarte caminando?

―No te insulté ―dice. Los pasillos están un poco más despejados ahora, y podemos caminar uno al lado del otro.

―Dijiste "Alguien como tú".

―Sí.

―Así que eso suena como algo que dirías a alguien que piensas que está equivocado.

―Mira. ―Se da la vuelta y me mira―. Todo lo que quise decir es que eres la clase de chico que piensa que está bien hacer sentir mal a los demás. Piensas que eres mejor que todos los demás.

Estoy sorprendido. En serio.

―¡Yo no hago sentir mal a los demás! ¡Justo ayer me hice amigo de un chico que probablemente tiene un problema de esteroides solo porque quise ser amable! ―Espero que no me pregunte cuál es su nombre, porque aún no puedo recordarlo.

―Qué noble de tu parte. ―Pone los ojos en blanco.

―Lo que sea. ―Me giro y empiezo a alejarme, porque no tengo que soportar esto. Ni siquiera conozco a esta chica. Solo la conocí ayer, y ¿ahora va a hacer toda clase de juicios sobre mí y hacerme sentir miserable? No, gracias. Pero entonces siento su mano sujetando mi camisa.

―Espera ―dice.

Me giro, porque si soy completamente sincero, no puedo soportar la idea de que a alguien no le agrade. Es uno de los defectos de mi carácter.

Ella se muerde el labio.

―Lo siento. ―Realmente parece apenada―. Es solo que me estoy esforzando mucho para que me vaya bien en esta escuela, y cuando alguien se comporta como... ―Levanto las cejas, y ella suspira y vuelve a empezar―. Cuando me cruzo con alguien que parece como el tipo de persona a la que se le ha entregado todo en mano, como que me saca de mis casillas.

Yo asiento, eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir, no soy estúpido, sé que soy afortunado. Mi papá es senador del estado, por Dios santo. Y sí me han entregado muchas cosas con facilidad. Mi auto, mi fondo fiduciario. Bueno, no mi fondo fiduciario todavía. Pero lo tendré cuando cumpla los veintiún años.

―Puedo entender eso ―le digo―. Pero ¿por qué es tan importante que te vaya bien aquí?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―pregunta.

―Bueno, es solo la escuela pública. Realmente no cuenta, ¿sabes?

Entrecierra los ojos, y su rostro se torna enojado.

―Y eso ―dice― solo prueba mi punto sobre el tipo de persona que eres.

Y entonces se da la vuelta y se va con paso fuerte por el pasillo, dejándome ahí de pie, observándola.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo ocho

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Okay, sé que estoy poniendo un montón de mi mierda en ese chico Peeta. Quiero decir, obviamente tengo problemas propios que necesito solucionar acerca de privilegios, nepotismo y la jerarquía de la sociedad.

En realidad, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que tengo ese tipo de problemas hasta que me desquité con él en el pasillo. No es que lo que haya hecho sea tan malo. Quiero decir, no le tiré un libro o algo así. Pero fui bastante malvada.

Es sólo que tipos como él, me enfurecen de verdad. Parecía tan desconcertado por mis nociones preconcebidas sobre él, y un segundo después, parecía como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. Que, en realidad, hizo que las cosas fueran un poco peor, porque alguien que está de acuerdo en que tiene todo servido y en realidad no le importa o lo aprecia, apesta de cierto modo. ¡Y después ese comentario de que era sólo una escuela pública!

Lo siento, señor, pero algunas personas se interesan de verdad sobre cómo les va en una escuela pública. A algunas personas les importa de verdad tener buenas notas, porque no tienen padres ex alumnos, o dinero, o llaves secretas heredadas, o lo que sea que se necesite tener para ingresar en una escuela Ivy League.

Aun así. Incluso aunque se lo merezca, yo sí me siento un poco mal. Sólo porque él sea rudo y titulado, no quiere decir que tenga que rebajarme a su nivel. No que a un tipo como él le interese que yo me sienta mal. Está tan acostumbrado a que se le tiren las chicas que estoy segura que ni siquiera registra cuando alguien no lo hace. Justo esta mañana, esa chica Clove estaba afuera, tratando de conseguir que él pasara el rato con ella. y enfrentémoslo, esa chica es sexy. El cabello perfecto, los dientes perfectos y un cuerpo que aprieta en ajustados pantalones y camisas. Ella es como sexo caminando, gritando.

Pero la cosa más extraña sobre toda mi interacción con Peeta es que cuando me di la vuelta para mirar por el pasillo, él estaba parado allí, mirándome, y tenía esta expresión como de herido, como si en realidad hubiera herido sus sentimientos.

No puedo dejar de pensar en esa expresión. Lo que es loco. Ya que lo odio. Y debería estar contenta de que herí sus sentimientos. Porque él hirió mis sentimientos con sus comentarios sobre un club literario de romance. En serio, ¿quién dice cosas como esas?

¿No sabe que hay un montón de artículos en los últimos años sobre novelas románticas necesitando ser tomadas en serio? ¿Y cómo es algo muy feminista leerlas, porque el feminismo es sobre hacer lo que quieres, y si eso es leer novelas románticas, entonces que así sea? Y todavía más.

―¿Señorita Everdeen?

Levanto la mirada. Oh. Cierto. Estoy en la clase de matemáticas. Y juzgando la mirada en el rostro de la señorita Lee, me acaban de llamar.

―Eh, ¿podría repetir la pregunta? ―le pido.

―El número cinco en la tarea.

Escaneo mi hoja.

―X es igual a diecisiete.

Por suerte, es la respuesta correcta. ¡Dios! ¡Maldito Peeta Mellark! Ya está metiéndose en mi día en la escuela. Me siento derecha y presto atención.

Cuando suena la campana final, me detengo en el baño para retocar mi labial y asegurarme de que luzco entera antes de dirigirme a la oficina del director para mi reunión con el señor Flickerman. Necesito asegurarme de que me veo responsable, como el tipo de chica que puede manejar estar a cargo de un club de después de clases.

Repaso la lista de actividades que estoy pensando en proponer. (Pasé el periodo del almuerzo en la librería otra vez, aunque esta vez el Chico del Sándwich de Mortadela no está. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso—bien porque no hubiera olor a carne, mal porque el encontrara amigos antes que yo)

En fin, ésta es mi lista hasta ahora:

1. Periódico. Aparentemente, la escuela no tiene uno. Lo sé, ¿no es loco? Quiero decir, sé que la palabra impresa está de salida, pero igual. Por lo que yo puedo decir, lo sacaron cuando hubo una ronda de recortes de presupuesto hace unos años. Después recuperaron su presupuesto y no pudieron encontrar a nadie que lo dirija. Así que, voy a necesitar un asesor, que puede ser un poco difícil ya que no conozco a ningún profesor todavía. Pero, ¿qué mejor forma de conocerlos?

2. Club de Debate. Un poco mejor que el periódico, pero no por mucho. Es un poco aburrido, y no es lo suficientemente especial. Aun así, el debate tiene un caché seguro con los _Ivies_. Demuestra que tienes opiniones, y que puedes pensar estando de pie.

3. Club Literario de Literatura Ficticia. ¡Muuuuy diferente del club literario de novelas románticas! No es que hubiera algo malo con el club literario de novelas románticas, pero quiero ser accesible a los estudiantes masculinos también. Bueno, no yo personalmente. Sólo el club. Aunque tal vez hay una tendencia feminista en la cosa de la novela romántica que se podría explorar. Hmmm…

4. Línea Telefónica de Asesoramiento ente Pares. Ésta es bastante increíble porque es tan… no lo sé, útil. Además, enfrentémoslo—es interesante. Me encanta escuchar sobre los problemas personales de las personas.

5. Club de Comunicación de Padre/Estudiante. En realidad no sé qué podría implicar. Excepto por, como, mejor comunicación entre padres y estudiantes. Un poco patético, pero de nuevo, sólo el tipo de cosas que amarán los Ivies.

Estoy volviendo a poner el cuaderno es mi bolso y estoy a punto de dirigirme al pasillo cuando lo escucho. Llanto. Viendo de uno de los cubículos.

Dudo, no estoy segura de qué hacer. Por un lado, por lo menos debería preguntarle a quien sea si necesita ayuda. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa sucede algo malo? Por otro lado, no quiero llegar tarde a mi reunión. No es la mejor forma de causarle una buena impresión al director, y conseguir que el señor Flickerman piense que soy capaz y madura es una parte integral de mi plan.

Me paro allí por unos segundos, debatiendo. Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta, pero entonces pienso sobre mi karma. Si no me detengo y ayudo, mi reunión probablemente no vaya tan bien. Además, estaré pensando sobre esto durante todo el tiempo y preguntándome si dejé a alguien desangrándose sólo para poder empezar un periódico escolar.

Así que suspiro, después camino hacia la puerta del cubículo de donde viene el llanto. En ella, alguien grabó las palabras VETE A LA MIERDA en la pintura azul claro. Encantador. Ese tipo de mierda nunca pasaría en La preparatoria Panem. Cada año, la escuela completa era repintada. No que sea necesario. Nadie escribiría ese tipo de cosas en las paredes. Nadie allí estaba enojado. Y si lo estaban, sabían cómo lidiar con eso al robarles a sus madres la prescripción de Klonopin y/o robando bolsos Prada en los shoppings sólo por diversión.

Golpeo. No hay respuesta de quien sea que está sollozando en el cubículo, así que vuelvo a tocar. Se sorben a nariz, y entonces el llanto se detiene.

―¿Hola? ―intento.

Silencio.

―Escucha, sé que estás allí. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien, de que no estás herida.

Silencio.

―¿Lo estás? Herida, quiero decir.

Silencio.

Cielos. Esta persona está siendo bastante maleducada. Aquí estoy, sacando tiempo de una reunión importante para asegurarme de que están bien, y ellos sólo me ignoran.

―Mira ―digo―, ¿puedes decirme, por favor, que no te han golpeado o que no estás sangrando por los ojos o algo similar? Tengo una enorme reunión con el director, y si llego tarde, podría estropear seriamente las cosas para mí. ―Sueno un poco dura, que probablemente es por lo que consigo una respuesta.

―No me golpearon ni me sangran los ojos ―dice una vocecita.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí.

―De acuerdo. Bueno, eh, espero que lo que sea que te esté molestando, se mejore pronto. ―Obviamente, no quiere mi ayuda, así que mi trabajo aquí está terminado.

Estoy empezando a caminar hacia la salida del baño cuando se abre la puerta del cubículo y una pequeña rubia aparece. Está usando jeans ajustados dentro de suaves botas marrones, y un suéter de cachemira que cae sobre su hombro, mostrando una tirita de sostén color rojo manzana. Su pelo es enrulado y cuelga hasta su cintura.

―¡No mejorará pronto! ―dice, y marcha hacia el lavabo―. ¡Van tres años de no mejorar pronto! ―Abre la canilla con mucha fuerza, después aprieta el botón del dispensador de jabón, dispersando un poco de jabón en sus manos. Ella comienza a frotarlas debajo del agua.

―Oh ―digo. Bueno. Esto parece algo que va a tomar un tiempo en arreglar. Quiero decir, tres años de nunca mejorar. Eso es serio. Definitivamente va a tomar un largo tiempo descifrarlo. Un largo tiempo que yo no tengo. Probablemente una especie de gran problema psicológico. Chicas así de hermosas siempre tienen un completo tornillo suelo. Más razones para comenzar una línea telefónica de asesoramiento en esta escuela, eso seguro.

―Estoy harta de eso yo misma, incluso. Estoy, como, aburrida de mí misma. ―Ella se está mirando en el espejo ahora, busca en su bolso y saca una polvera. Comienza a aplicarse base furiosamente en el rostro.

―Vaya ―digo―. Bueno, me alegro de que no estés herida o algo por el estilo. ―Y lo estoy. Encantada de que no esté sangrando, o golpeada o incapacitada de otra forma. Me estoy moviendo lentamente, hacia la puerta. Tengo suficiente de mi propio drama sin involucrarme en el de alguien más, muchas gracias.

―¿No estoy herida? ―dice la chica―. ¿No estoy herida? ¿Ésta parece la clase de cara que tendrías si no estuvieras herida? ―Apunta su rostro. Que, mientras sigue siendo hermoso, está veteados con lágrimas y manchado con maquillaje de ojos.

―Bueno, no. Pero, ah, sólo me refería a que no está físicamente herida. Ella se voltea del espejo y me mira fijo.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Trago, no estoy segura de querer decírselo.

―Soy Katniss.

―Bueno, Katniss, ¿sabes que el dolor de un corazón roto causa la misma actividad en el cerebro que el dolor físico?

―No ―digo honestamente―. No sabía eso.

―Bueno, es así. Hay un estudio científico de eso y todo. ―Lo dice como si todos los estudios científicos fueran totalmente ciertos, cuando todos saben que los estudios científicos son dependientes del interés especial de los grupos que los forman. Sin mencionar que la ciencia cambia en, como, una base diaria. Así que cualquier estudio que haya salido ayer incluso, es irrelevante casi instantáneamente.

―He estado allí ―digo―, con la cosa del corazón roto. Así que, hm, lamento de verdad que tengas que pasar por eso. ―Estoy comenzando a mover mis pies hacia atrás, hacia la puerta, porque como dije, no quiero involucrarme en su drama. Estoy revisando mi cerebro, intentando encontrar algo que decirle, algo que sea tanto profundo como útil pero que también le ponga a fin a nuestra conversación, cuando desliza su bolso sobre su hombro y pasa a mi lado.

―Sí ―dice―. Yo también.

―¡De nada por preocuparme por ti! ―grito detrás de ella. Pero ella se ha ido.

Cuando llego a la oficina, la secretaria me hace esperar, como, quince minutos antes de dejarme entrar y ver al señor Flickerman, lo que me molesta un poco, porque me aseguré de llegar justo a tiempo.

Y cuando ella finalmente me hace entrar a su oficina, el señor Flickerman está al teléfono. Me señala para que me siente en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio mientras termina su llamada telefónica.

Después de un montón de "mmm-hmmms" finalmente dice adiós a quien sea y corta. Que es bastante decepcionante. Quiero decir, la primera oportunidad que tengo de escuchar una conversación que está teniendo el director, y ni siquiera es sobre algo bueno.

―Hola ―dice, dándome una fácil sonrisa. Mira mi expediente, que está abierto en su escritorio―. Entonces, señorita Everdeen, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?

Me pregunto si tiene que ver mi expediente para recordar mi nombre. Si es así, es un poco maleducado. Especialmente ya que él no quería tomar esta reunión en primer lugar. Tuve que tener una gran conversación con la secretaria esta mañana, donde rogué y supliqué y prácticamente le prometí mi primer hijo. Para cuando terminé, definitivamente me odiaba. No entiendo qué pasa conmigo y las secretarias. ¿Por qué me odian todas? Tal vez sea porque estoy enfocada y soy un poco insistente. Pero no es mi culpa saber lo que quiero.

―Bueno. ―Saco la lista de mi carpeta, la aliso y miro al señor Flickerman al otro lado del escritorio, asegurándome de hacer un contacto visual enfocado y significativo―. Me gustaría comenzar un club extracurricular aquí en Panem Pública.

Él baja la mirada hacia mi expediente, cosa que me pone nerviosa. ¿Por qué sigue haciendo eso? ¿Y por qué tiene que tener mi expediente aquí, de todos modos? Más importante, ¿qué dice exactamente? Me pregunto si puedo conseguir una copia si quiero. Debe haber algún tipo de ley, como la Ley de Libertad de Información o algo.

―Hmm ―dice el señor Flickerman. Toma un trago de su, aparentemente asquerosa, taza de café que probablemente ha estado allí todo el día y está totalmente viciada―. No veo nada en tu expediente que te imposibilite de hacer eso.

¡Yupi!

―Bueno, esas son noticias maravillosas ―digo.

Él está cerrando mi expediente ahora, y sus ojos se desvían al reloj en la pared. ¿Eso significa que terminamos? ¿Es tan fácil? ¿Me va a dejar ir, básicamente dejándome empezar con cualquier tipo de club que quiera?

―Entonces, estaba pensando en un periódico, tal vez ―le digo―. Siempre he estado interesada en el periodismo.

―Ya no tenemos periódico ―dice el señor Flickerman.

―Sí, por eso es que estaba esperando poder comenzar uno.

―¿Comenzar uno? ―Suena sorprendido―. No creo que necesites la clase de estrés que viene con empezar un club escolar cuando recién te acabas de anotar aquí.

―Pero, recién dijo… ―Espera un minuto. ¿El señor Flickerman cree que dije que quería unirme a un club existente? ¿Y entonces me estaba dando permiso para hacerlo? Qué forma de escuchar. No es que haya algo malo con unirse a una actividad extracurricular, pero enfrentémoslo: cuando no tienes a un ex alumno como padre, o algún tiempo de pariente famoso, no puedes simplemente unirte a algunos clubes para tus aplicaciones universitarias. Tienes que hacer algo grande y significativo. Especialmente si te han echado de tu última escuela.

Hay un golpe en la puerta del señor Flickerman, y la secretaria mete la cabeza.

―Siento interrumpir ―dice―, pero Peeta Mellark está aquí. ¿Él dice que se suponía que tenía que unirse a usted y la señorita Everdeen?

―¿Es verdad eso, Katniss? ―pregunta el señor Flickerman.

―Hm, bueno…

Antes de que pueda decirle que no, Peeta aparece en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina. Ahora está usando jeans y una camiseta blanca, con una campera sobre ésta. ¿Por qué se cambió de ropa? ¿Y por qué está aquí? ¿No debería haber programado su propia reunión?

―Hey ―dice cuando me ve, como si fuéramos viejos amigos y no dos personas que apenas se conocen entre sí y se metieron en una pelea en el pasillo esta mañana.

―Hola ―digo tensamente―. Encantada de verte, Peeta, pero el señor Flickerman y yo no hemos terminado nuestra reunión. En cuando lo hagamos, puedes hablar con él sobre cómo quieres correr una extracurricular también.

―¡Oh! ―dice Peeta―. Pensé que habíamos hablado sobre hacerla juntos.

―¿Ustedes dos? ―dice el señor Flickerman. Se ve interesado, probablemente porque todo lo que haga Peeta va a conseguir que se anoten muchas personas. Sin mencionar algunas donaciones de su papá. Diablos, tal vez van a aprobar algún tipo de proyecto de ley, como "la Ley de Peeta" o algo parecido, y su club va a conseguir una gran beca del estado que nunca serán capaces de quitar.

―Sí ―dice Peeta. Él está entrando en la habitación ahora, supongo porque piensa que está invitado a entrar, incluso cuando, obviamente, no lo está. Deja caer su mochila a mis pies y después se desliza en la silla que está a mi lado.

―Ow ―digo, fingiendo que dejó caer su mochila en mi pie. Alejo mi pie de él.

―Estábamos hablando de esto esta mañana antes de clases, ¿recuerdas? ―pregunta Peeta, ignorando mi falsa herida.

Me da una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera desafiándome a decir que no es así.

―Bueno ―digo, preguntándome cómo voy a salir de ésta―, estábamos hablando sobre eso, es verdad, pero…

―Bueno, Katniss, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? ―brama el señor Flickerman―. Mientras tengas a otro estudiante ayudándote, creo que comenzar un club es una gran idea. ¿Alguno de los dos tiene alguna idea sobre qué podría ser?

―Yo sí ―dice Peeta.

No puedo creer esto. Peeta no sólo está pretendiendo que tenemos algún tipo de plan para hacer esto juntos, sino que ahora el señor Flickerman me está dando permiso sólo porque Peeta está involucrado. ¡Y ahora Peeta está afirmando que tiene algunas ideas acerca sobre qué tipo de grupo podemos comenzar!

―Yo también ―digo, no queriendo quedar atrás. Tal vez cuando Peeta empiece a dar sus ideas medio pensadas de cualquier cosa estúpida que se le haya ocurrido, yo puedo saltar con la mía. Y entonces, tal vez el señor Flickerman vea que yo puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta en realidad, y no necesito el nombre Peeta Mellark o su influencia que me ayude.

―Eso es genial ―dice Peeta―. ¿Quieres presentar tus ideas primero? ―Él me está dando esta sonrisa zalamera, una sonrisa que me hace pensar que sólo quieres que yo dé mis ideas primero porque él no tiene ninguna propia en realidad. Así que daré las mías, y después nos decidiremos por una de ellas, y eso lo salvará de la vergüenza de tener que admitir que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo.

―No, está bien digo dulcemente―. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú?

―¿Estás segura?

―Segura.

Peeta se encoge de hombros, después busca en su mochila y saca un cuaderno de cuero negro. En el frente, hay un pedazo de hoja de computadora con la palabra **"Enfrentarlo**" impresa en la parte delantera. Lo abre en la primera página.

―Bien ―comienza―, esto es sólo un resumen, por supuesto. Estaba esperando que pudiéramos entrar en los detalles específicos después, si decidimos avanzar con el proyecto.

―Por supuesto ―dice el señor Flickerman, como si esto tuviera mucho sentido. Asiente y se acomoda en su silla giratoria negra.

Mi boca cae abierta.

Peeta devuelve su atención al cuaderno.

―Estaba pensado que lo que todos necesitamos es algo de entendimiento.

Suelto un bufido porque, honestamente, ¿qué sabe él de entendimiento? Quiero decir, eso suena tan político. Está actuando como un político, alguien que quiere llevarse bien con todo el mundo, alguien que quiere ser uno de la minoría o lo que sea, mientras que estoy segura que se rodea de personas que son justo como él. Sin mencionar que "lo que todos necesitamos es algo de entendimiento" es la letra de una canción. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura que es así.

―¿Algo gracioso? ―pregunta Peeta.

―No ―miento.

―Entonces, lo que estoy proponiendo ―dice Peeta, dándome una mirada de amonestación desde la esquina de su ojo, como si fuera una niña que interrumpió al maestro durante una importante lección―, es que armemos un grupo de estudiantes que estén interesados en promover la idea de entendimiento y aceptación para todos.

Podemos trabajar en extender estas cosas por la comunidad. Por ejemplo, estaba pensando que nuestro primer proyecto podría ser organizar _el Día de hacerle frente_, donde los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Panem y Panem Pública se unan y hablen sobre cómo, aunque tengamos diferentes antecedentes y familias, básicamente somos todos iguales, enfrentando los mismos desafíos e inseguridades.

Estoy sin palabras. La idea es tan simple, y tan brillante, que estoy enojada de que no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí. El señor Flickerman está comiendo de la mano de Peeta.

Está inclinado sobre su escritorio, sus ojos en los de Peeta. Lo que me enoja todavía más. Quiero decir, no es suficiente que Peeta tenga este tipo de efecto en las chicas, ahora lo tiene con los chicos también, ¿incluyendo al director?

―Eso suena absolutamente increíble ―dice el señor Flickerman, sonando como una colegiala enamorada. Hace una pausa, dejando la pregunta tácita colgando en el aire.

Resisto la urgencia de rodar los ojos.

―Y estoy seguro de que mi papá estará feliz de involucrarse ―dice Peeta, notando lo que estaba esperando el señor Flickerman. Que significa que él es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba al principio―. Ya sabe, con dinero o lo que sea.

―Fabuloso ―dice el señor Flickerman. En serio, él está como a tres segundos de aplaudir de la felicidad―. Así que ustedes pueden juntarse y trabajar en el club, y después reportar conmigo cómo les está yendo. Lo querrán funcionando lo más rápido posible, ¿supongo?

―¿Ni siquiera quiere oír mis ideas? ―pregunto. Obviamente, no voy a dar la idea de un club literario ahora, ya que la idea de Peeta fue muy buena, pero uno pensaría que el señor Flickerman por lo menos pretendería querer saber mis ideas.

―Bueno, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo ―responde el señor Flickerman. Está mirando al reloj de nuevo y levantando su teléfono. Ugh, ugh, ugh.

―Suena genial ―dice Peeta―. Kat y yo nos pondremos a trabajar en esto ya mismo.

_¿Kat?_

―Sí ―hago eco débilmente―. Suena genial.

**_Peeta es encantador hasta cuando quiere ser malo jeje! Y si, ahora tendrán que pasar más tiempo juntos, así que ya veremos como se va poniendo la cosa... Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

**_Juliper22: _**_Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te este gustando esta historia.__  
_

**_Beltran829:_**_ Gracias a ti por leer y comentar! Que bueno que te gusta, aqui el nuevo capítulo, me dices que te pareció._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo nueve

_Las Consecuencias_

_Katniss_

La oficina del director es realmente muy agradable, con una gran mesa de roble, las ventanas enormes que llegaban del piso al techo dejaban entrar en franjas la luz solar que caía contra la suave alfombra de color crema. Era probablemente con la intención de fomentar un sentido de seguridad.

Algo así como las oficinas de los dentistas de moda, donde se esconden todos los equipos por lo que estás felizmente ignorante de la cantidad de tortura que vas a estar sometido.

―Bien ―dice el Dr. Abernathy, una vez que estamos sentados. Está detrás de su escritorio, con las manos cruzadas delante de él―. ¿Cuál de ustedes quiere empezar primero?

Miro a Peeta. Él se deja caer en la silla, las mangas de su camisa azul marino desabrochadas y enrolladas. Él está mirando el suelo, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Bueno. Si él cree que yo voy a ser la que empiece a hablar en primer lugar, que voy a ser la primera en tirarme debajo del autobús, entonces está equivocado. Él puede hablar si es tan inteligente.

―Tal vez pueda ayudarles si les doy un resumen de lo que sucedió en día de hacerle frente ―dice el Dr. Abernathy. Saca un pedazo de papel legal amarillo hacia fuera y hacia abajo se pone delante de él―. Peeta se metió en una pelea con un estudiante de la Preparatoria Panem. Llamaron a la policía. Tuvieron que llevar a un chico en ambulancia. El equipo de NBC grabó todo, y Clove Ruiz ha presentado una orden de restricción en contra de Katniss. ―Él se saca los anteojos y los coloca sobre la mesa―. ¿Quiere alguno de los dos decirme cómo ocurrió todo esto?

Peeta aún no muestra señales de movimiento, por lo que me aclaro la garganta.

―Dr. Abernathy ―le digo―. Primero voy a empezar por pedir disculpas en mi nombre y el de Peeta por las cosas que pasaron la semana pasada. Realmente no tenía intención de que _el día de hacerle frente _se convirtiera, en tal, ah… ―¿Lío? ¿Desastre?―…situación, y si lo hubiéramos imaginado, desde luego, no lo habría celebrado.

A mi lado, Peeta resopla.

―¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Mellark? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy.

Peeta empieza a sacudir la cabeza, pero luego me llama la atención. Se sienta con la espalda recta.

―Sí ―dice―. En realidad, tengo algo que decir. Katniss está mintiendo.

Yo Jadeo.

―¿Ah? ―dice el Dr. Abernathy―. ¿Le importaría explicarnos eso?

―Ella sabe mucho acerca del día de hacerle frente que mantiene en secreto. ―Peeta se encoge de hombros―. De hecho, guarda un montón de secretos de mucha gente.

Trago, porque él tiene razón. Guardo un montón de secretos de un montón de gente.

―¿Es eso cierto, señorita Everdeen? ―pregunta Dr. Abernathy. Y no lo pregunta como si fuese curioso. Él estaba diciendo esto como _"Si eso es cierto, entonces tal vez tú eres la culpable de este lío"_. Pienso en la mentira, pero, sinceramente, a estas alturas he mentido bastante. Se acabó. Probablemente van a echarme de la preparatoria pública Panem, también, y entonces realmente nunca entrare a la universidad. Olvida la Ivy League, voy a tener suerte de entrar en una escuela del estado.

―Sí ―le digo, mirando hacia abajo a mis manos―. Es cierto.

El Dr. Abernathy suspira y se recuesta en su silla. Él mira hacia el techo y se frota los ojos como si no pudiera creer que tiene que tratar con esto. Yo como que no lo culpo.

Quiero decir que el hombre tiene un doctorado en educación, lo que probablemente significa un montón de horribles clases aburridas y horas y horas de estudio, y ¿Dónde lo ha llevado? Aquí, frente a nuestro drama adolescente.

―Está bien ―dice finalmente, mirándonos―. Empiece por el principio. Y dígame cómo sucedió esto.

_**¿Qué creen que haya pasado? **_

_**Como el capítulo es cortito, 2x1!**_

_**Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo diez

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Entonces, ¿la expresión en el rostro de Katniss cuando saqué el cuaderno? Sí, eso no tuvo precio. No sé ni cómo vine con esa mierda. Solo lo hice. Es como una especie de talento subestimado. Tampoco sé por qué es importante para mí demostrarle que hay más en mí de lo que ella piensa. Pero así es.

¿Y si no había nada realmente en ese cuaderno? Ella no necesitaba saber eso. La parte importante es que vine con esa idea yo mismo. Para el Día de hacerle frente. Yo hice el diseño e imprimí el papel que decía 'Enfréntalo' en la impresora de la biblioteca y lo pegué en mi cuaderno. Tardó siglos en conseguir el tamaño de la fuente correcto.

Y luego tomó aún más tiempo encintarlo porque estaba tratando de conseguir que las esquinas fueran perfectas. Tenía la sensación de que sería algo de lo que Katniss se daría cuenta—esquinas perfectamente grabadas.

Para ser justos, no vine con la idea completamente por mi cuenta. Estaba googleando, y resulta que una gran cantidad de escuelas tienen clubes similares. Me pareció perfecto, ya que siempre hubo una rara competencia entra la preparatoria Panem y la preparatoria pública de Panem. Por supuesto, no tengo ni idea de cómo poner en práctica cualquiera de las cosas que estaba diciendo el Sr. Flickerman sobre la facilitación de información y entendimiento, y toda esa basura. Pero apuesto a que Katniss sí.

No es lo que parecía en estos momentos.

En este momento está pisando fuerte en el pasillo frente a mí. La escuela está bastante vacía porque la mayoría de las personas se han ido a casa por el día, y los chicos quienes no están más que en el otro lado de la escuela cerca del gimnasio.

Ella echa un vistazo sobre su hombro y me mira.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunto.

Me ignora. Pero entonces su deseo de gritarme debió hacerse cargo porque se da la vuelta y dice:

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vienes a mi reunión y la arruinas, haciéndote completamente a cargo, y me preguntas qué sucede? ―Echa los brazos al aire con desesperación, y su rostro empieza a sonrojarse. De hecho, se ve muy adorable.

―¿Haciéndome cargo? No, no lo estoy ―digo, a pesar de que es más o menos lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Pero todavía no capta que quiero que trabaje conmigo?

―Entonces ¿cómo lo llamarías?

―¿Ayudar? ―intento.

Me lanza otra mirada, y luego se da la vuelta y empieza a pisar fuerte en el pasillo otra vez. Está usando unos zapatos muy altos, de aspecto incómodo. No entiendo por qué las chicas llevan esas cosas. Entiendo que tienen que lucir bien, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a romperse el tobillo o desarrollar algún problema en la cadera.

Mientras se va su talón se tuerce y casi cae. Empiezo a sentirme mal. Obviamente, esto significa mucho para ella, y yo vine y lo empeoré sólo porque quería probar un punto. No quería que se pusiera tan molesta que terminara dando tumbos por todo el lugar.

―Hey ―digo, corriendo para alcanzarla. Camina más rápido ahora, mirando hacia el frente―. Espera un segundo. ―Doy un paso delante de ella, y ella intenta empujarme.

―Muévete ―dice, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, retándome.

―No debería haber arruinado tu reunión ―le digo honestamente―. Lo siento.

Ella reacciona tardíamente, como si no pudiera creer que realmente le estuviera pidiendo disculpas. No es la única. No suelo pedir disculpas. A nadie. Nunca.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. No debería haber secuestrado tu reunión.

―Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Me pregunto si puedo poner una buena excusa, algo que pudiera decirle que no la hiciera pensar que soy un perdedor. Pero luego pienso, ah, a la mierda con eso, y decido ir con la verdad. Y la verdad es, que no todo es por Katniss.

Bueno ―le digo, suspirando―, en parte es que no me gusta que pienses que soy esa clase de persona que solo consigue todo lo que quiere. Y la otra parte tiene que ver con mi papá.

Su rostro se ablanda. Por primera vez me doy cuenta de lo bonita que es. No me malinterpreten. Siempre supe que era atractiva, y se veía muy linda cuando gritaba.

Pero Katniss es, como, muy, muy bonita. Piel perfecta. Pelo castaño claro. Ojos grises. Con unas pocas pecas que ella no intenta cubrir con toneladas de maquillaje.

―¿Qué hay con él?

―Bueno ―le digo―, él siempre está…

Una ráfaga de ruidos vienen de lejos por el pasillo, y un par de chicos vestidos con camisetas de fútbol vienen empujando su camino hacia nosotros, empujándose uno a otro a medida que avanzaban.

Dejo de hablar. Y luego, por alguna razón, antes de saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo, me inclino cerca de Katniss. Puedo oler su perfume, algo con olor a frutas y dulces, y su cabello también huele increíble.

―¿Quieres salir de aquí?

―¿Contigo? ―Parece sorprendida.

―Sí. ―Sonrío―. Voy a comprar algo para comer. Tú comes, ¿verdad?

Ella rueda sus ojos.

―Por supuesto que como.

―Entonces vamos. Te invito. Y luego puedo explicarme. ―Ella duda. Doy un paso atrás y me inclino un poco, mirándola a los ojos―. ¿Por favor?

Se muerde el labio, pensando en ello. Y luego, finalmente, asiente.

_**Tienen una cita! Ya veremos que tal les va...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Espero sus reviews!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo once

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Peeta me lleva al boliche. ¡Al boliche! El me invito a cenar, y luego me lleva a un boliche. Es culpa mía, de verdad. ¿Por qué estuve de acuerdo en salir con él? El arruinó mi reunión, y es obviamente un completo idiota. Pero me llegó por un segundo con toda esa cosa de su padre. Soy un corazón sangrante cuando se trata de relaciones disfuncionales con padres.

―¿El boliche? ―pregunto a medida que estacionamos. Veo los carteles de Juegos y Carriles dudosos. La pintura blanca está sucia, y las calcomanías de letras se está empezando a pelar.

―Sí ―dice, y apaga el coche. Al verlo aquí de alguna manera no me cuadra. Él está tan perfectamente arreglado y, bueno… ardiente. Por no decir que su coche es un reluciente BMW negro. Toda su vibra parece fuera de lugar aquí.

―Pensé que habías dicho que íbamos a comprar algo de comer ―le digo. Miro por el parabrisas y veo como dos chicos con enormes barrigas cerveceras y camisetas sucias desaparecen a través de las puertas delanteras.

―Lo vamos a hacer ―afirma―. Tienen las mejores patatas fritas de la ciudad. ―Él me mira―. No me digas que eres una esnob con la comida.

―No soy una esnob con la comida ―le digo con arrogancia―. Tú eres el que… ―Estoy a punto de decirle que él es el que es un esnob, pero está fuera del coche. Me siento allí por un minuto, debatiendo si debería decirle que me lleve a casa o no. Yo no sé ni porque estoy aquí. Pero entonces él está en mi lado del coche, y está abriendo la puerta para mí. Lo que, seamos sinceros, es algo lindo. Además, ya estoy aquí. Y si le digo que me lleve a casa, quién sabe qué tipo de truco va a tratar de tirar con eso del día de hacerle frente. Tengo que estar de su lado, ahora que vamos a estar trabajando juntos. Así que salgo del coche y me dirijo hacia el boliche.

El restaurante en el boliche se llama Chuza y en realidad es sorprendentemente acogedor, con mesas de roble grandes y cómodas, y sillas marrones extra grandes. Un televisor de pantalla plana montada en la pared, está en sintonía con ESPN, donde están mostrando un juego de los Red Sox.

―Siempre me siento aquí ―dice Peeta, que me lleva a una mesa en la esquina con vista a la calle. Los dos chicos que vi entrar un par de minutos antes están cargando sus nombres en una consola en la cancha once, y sus nombres parpadean en el marcador. Uno se llama Butch. El otro se llama Harry. Es muy apropiado.

Unos segundos después nos sentamos, la camarera se acerca para tomar nuestra orden. Ella es mayor, probablemente de unos cincuenta años, con el cabello rubio ceniza muy corto y lápiz labial de color rosa brillante.

―Peeta ―dice ella, agarrándolo por la cara y besándolo en ambas mejillas. Ella deja una marca de lápiz labial, que Peeta, sorprendentemente, no parece notar.

―Hey, Sae ―dice Peeta, sonriendo mientras Sae limpia el lápiz labial de la cara con el pulgar―. ¿Cómo te va?

―No me pregunte cómo me va, señor ―dice ella mientras menea una uña con acrílico―. No te he visto por aquí desde hace siglos.

―Sí. ―Peeta se desplaza en su asiento y parece algo incómodo―. He estado muy ocupado.

―Eso he oído ―dice ella, chasqueando la lengua―. Tuviste que empezar en una nueva escuela, ¿verdad?

―Sí. ―Ellos intercambian una mirada, y me pregunto por qué a ella le importa que Peeta empiece en una nueva escuela. Todo el mundo sabe que es porque su padre quería probar algún punto importante acerca de cómo las escuelas públicas son tan buenas como el privadas, ¿no?

A menos que haya algo más en juego. Algo más escandaloso. ¿Tiene Peeta un secreto? Un secreto potencial y / o un pasado nefasto sin duda lo hace un poco más interesante. Pero no mucho. Ser un idiota pomposo totalmente triunfa sobre cualquier escándalo oculto.

―¿Quién es ella? ―pregunta Sae. Ella me mira con recelo, sus ojos viajando arriba y abajo por todo mi cuerpo. Me siento como si estuviera bajo un microscopio, y me aliso el cabello con timidez.

―Ella es Katniss ―dice Peeta―. Mi amiga de la escuela.

―¿Tu amiga de la escuela? ¿De la escuela pública de Panem? ―Ella me mira con escepticismo, y pone énfasis en la palabra "amiga", como si no creyera que alguien pudiera ser solo amiga de Peeta. Lo que hace que me pregunte cuántas otras chicas ha traído aquí.

Probablemente muchas. Probablemente todas se parecen a Clove. Aunque la idea de Clove en un boliche es bastante hilarante.

―Encantada de conocerte ―le digo, sonriéndole a Sae.

―Mmm-hmm. ―Ella desaparece sin decir nada y sin tomar nuestra orden.

―No tomó nuestra orden ―le digo. ¿Hasta el momento? No hay nada sorprendente en este lugar. Sí, es muy acogedor. Pero el servicio deja mucho que desear, sin duda. Habla de mala educación.

No tiene que tomar nuestra orden ―dice Peeta. Alcanza el tazón de palomitas de maíz que Sae puso en nuestra mesa antes de desaparecer y se mete un puñado en la boca.

Miro a mí alrededor, fingiendo disfrutar los alrededores.

―¿No es este un restaurante?

―Sí ―dice Peeta―, pero ya sabe lo que queremos. ―Él mira la televisión. ―Hmm, ―dice―. Me pregunto si van a cambiar al juego de lacrosse.

―¿Ordenaste para nosotros? ―pregunto.

―No ―contesta Peeta―. Sae sabe lo que queremos. Ya lo verás. Confía en mí.

―¿Confiar en ti? ¡Ja! ―Me río de lo absurdo que suena. Y, sin embargo, por alguna razón, estoy aquí, sentada en el boliche, comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo como un tipo llamado Butch anota una chuza y luego sacude su culo en el medio del carril.

―¿No crees que sea digno de confianza?

―¿De verdad estas preguntándome eso?

―No ―dice sonriendo―. Fue retórico. No soy digno de confianza, en lo absoluto.

―Eso es bueno ―le digo, asintiendo con fingida seriedad―, que seas capaz de admitir tu problema. Es el primer paso en el camino hacia recuperación.

―¿Quién dice que quiero recuperarme? ―pregunta―. Y además, ¿no me hace más digno de confianza al menos ser capaz de admitirlo?

―No ―digo―, porque solo lo estás haciendo para hacerme creer que eres digno de confianza. Es manipulación. ―Él me sonríe y sacude la cabeza como si fuera demasiado. Algo sobre la forma en que me mira me hace sentir un poco incómoda.

Casi como si lo divirtiera, pero también… No sé, como que le gusto. No como que le gusto, le gusto, pero sólo que es… yo no lo sé, como si disfrutara de estar aquí conmigo. Me hace sentir rara, bromear con él de esta manera, y no en un mal sentido.

Ahora entiendo por qué todas esas mujeres se volvían tan locas por Bill Clinton. Tiene que ser algo político. No es que Peeta sea un político. Pero su padre lo es, y es probable que esté en sus genes. Ellos tienen esta forma de ganar algo de ti.

¿Cómo si no, se explica que Bill pudiera engañar a su esposa con Mónica Lewinsky y aun así salir como uno de los presidentes más queridos?

Antes de que pueda analizar esto, Sae vuelve a la mesa y pone dos platos humeantes. En cada un hay un montículo de patatas fritas de aspecto crujientes y un sándwich de queso a la parrilla con tocino y tomate que se asoma desde debajo de las doradas costras. Luego trae dos batidos de vainilla y desaparece de nuevo antes de que podamos decir gracias.

De repente, estoy muerta de hambre. Usualmente trato de mantenerme alejada de la comida con alto contenido de grasa cosas como el queso y la carne, pero esta comida se ve deliciosa.

No hay nada que desee más que ese sándwich.

―Esto se ve muy bien ―admito, cogiendo el bocadillo y tomando un bocado. Es perfecto. Mantecoso, con tocino crujiente, tomates jugosos, y la cantidad exacta de queso fundido.

―¿Ves? ―dice Peeta―. Te dije que te dan lo que quieres.

Él está mirándome directamente a los ojos cuando lo dice, me da esa sonrisa muy sexy, y siento un escalofrío que recorre por mi columna vertebral. Porque a pesar de que está hablando acerca de la comida, no puedo dejar de pensar en que él también está hablando de otra cosa.

Charlamos un poco mientras comemos, sobre todo acerca de nuestra nueva escuela.

Me cuenta una historia divertida sobre un tipo llamado Gale con el que se está haciendo amigo, fueron compañeros en la clase de biología de hoy, hasta que Gale dejó caer un microscopio y se rompió, y entonces se asustó y trató de volver a ponerlo en el estante porque pensaba que iba a tener que pagarlo. Y después me cuenta un poco acerca de cómo piensa que Clove lo está acechando.

―Parece inofensiva ―le digo.

Levanta las cejas y se termina el resto de su batido de leche.

―Confía en mí ―dice―, no lo es.

―Oh, por favor ―digo, haciendo estallar el último bocado de mi sándwich en la boca―. Ella es un poco demasiado entusiasta. ¿A los tipos como tú no les gusta eso?

―¿Los tipos como yo? ¿Estamos haciendo esto otra vez?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

―Cálmate ―le digo―. No estoy usando estereotipos. Estoy hablando de chicos en general.

―Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste "tipos como tú"?

―No lo sé. ―Tomo una patata frita y la arrastro a través de un poco de ketchup―. Es la costumbre.

Sonríe.

―Bueno, no estoy interesado en ella.

―¿No es suficiente desafío?

Se encoge de hombros. ―A veces uno sabe cuándo te gusta alguien.

Él me está mirando de nuevo, y el mismo escalofrío de emoción corre por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, jugamos a los bolos. Soy algo así como una jugadora pésima. Y cuando digo "algo", quiero decir, ya saben, completamente. Peeta es muy bueno, y hace todo lo posible para darme algunos consejos, pero yo soy una causa perdida.

En un momento él está tratando de enseñarme como pararme.

―Así ―dice, poniendo las manos en mis caderas y moviéndolas lentamente en la posición correcta. Siento una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo, y cuando vuelvo la cabeza hacia él, él está tan cerca que puedo ver la cicatriz de la ceja, la curva de su boca, y el pequeño rasguño que tiene en el costado del cuello. Al momento de irnos, me doy cuenta de que nunca hemos hablado de las cosas con su padre. Y también estoy pensando que podría estar empezando a gustarme.

_**Bueno, acaba de caer una capita de hielo de la piel de Kat, y ya va aceptando que le gusta Peeta, ya veremos como les va...**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo doce

_Antes_

_Peeta_

―Fue divertido, ¿cierto? ―le pregunto a Katniss mientras abro la puerta de mi auto y la espero para subir. No sé porque, pero de repente quiero que diga que fue divertido, que paso un muy buen rato, el mejor, así ella quiere hacerlo de nuevo.

Quizás es porque me gusta o quizás es porque me divertí tanto como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Lo sé, no tiene sentido. Que ella me guste, quiero decir. Es totalmente controladora. Y constantemente me está dando mierda. Pero también es bonita, lista y divertida. No como que siempre está haciendo bromas divertidas (aunque sus bromas son hilarantes) pero solo divertida por sus reacciones a ciertas cosas que me hacen reír.

Como cuando se puso toda nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba llevando a un boliche. O como cuando enloqueció cuando Sae no tomo nuestra orden. Es como si no pudiera dejarlo ir por un segundo, o perder el control por cualquier cosa. Quiero ser el que la haga bajar la guardia.

―Estuvo bien ―dice, encogiendo los hombros, tratando de ser totalmente fría.

Ruedo los ojos, caminando hacia el otro lado del auto.

―Vamos ―digo mientras subo al coche y abrocho mi cinturón de seguridad―. Te divertiste, solo admítelo.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué, qué?

―¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que lo admita? ―pregunta, girando un poco en su asiento para mirarme directamente.

―¿Por qué es tan importante para ti no hacerlo?

―De todas formas, ―dice, obviamente lista para cambiar de tema porque no le gusta el hecho de que la tenga en las cuerdas. ―probablemente deberíamos hablar un poco acerca de esta cosa del día de hacerle frente. Quiero decir, si vamos a trabajar juntos en eso.

Ah cierto, el día de hacerle frente. Me había olvidado de eso. Esa es la cosa sobre mí, nunca pienso a futuro cuando me enredo a mi mismo en estos locos proyectos. Hoy temprano cuando traje ese cuaderno a la oficina del Sr. Flickerman, era sobre todo mostrarle a Katniss que yo podía. Nunca me detuve a pensar sobre el hecho de que ahora voy a tener que hacer alguna clase de trabajo en esta cosa.

Ah, bueno. Mantendrá a mi papá feliz, al menos. Y obtendré una salida con Katniss.

―Seguro ―digo―. Bueno, me encantaría escuchar tus ideas. ―Es un truco por supuesto. Es algo que mi papá hace cuando quiere tomar ideas de otras personas.

―Ah, no ―dice Katniss y sacude la cabeza, obviamente muy lista para eso―. A ti se te ocurrió la idea. ¿Por qué no me dejas saber tus ideas?

―Claro, lo haré. ―Tan pronto tenga alguna―. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa para trabajar en ello?· No sé porque le pregunto eso. Las palabras solo salen de mi boca. En parte pienso que es porque estoy tratando de ganar tiempo; y en parte porque no quiero dejar de estar con ella.

―¿Ahora? ―pregunta ella.

―Seguro. Puedo mostrarte mis ideas, y podemos ir viendo como vamos a publicitarlo. ―Arranco hacia la autopista y comienzo a dirigirme hacia mi casa, aunque ella no ha aceptado aún.

―¿Publicitarlo?

―Sí, tú sabes. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que la gente se nos una? Por supuesto, una vez que ellos se den cuenta de que estoy involucrado, debería ser fácil. Pero no queremos correr ningún riesgo. ―Le sonrío.

―¿Crees que necesitamos hacer publicidad para nuestro club?

―Claro.

―¿Qué somos, Coca-Cola? Obviamente nunca has hecho esto antes.

―¿Tú lo has hecho?

―Claro. ―Alisa su falda, y echo un vistazo a sus piernas. Tiene piernas grandiosas; largas y bronceadas. Pienso acerca de cómo se sentía el tener mis manos sobre sus caderas cuando estaba detrás de ella en el boliche. Me pregunto qué se siente al pasar mis manos sobre sus piernas. Me atrapa mirando y levanta las cejas hacia mí, y miro hacia otra parte rápidamente.

―¿Cuándo? ―le pregunto, tratando de mantener la atención en el camino y resistir el impulso de mirarla.

―¿Cuándo, qué?

―¿Cuándo has hecho esto antes?

―¿Aun estamos hablando acerca de iniciar un club escolar?

La miro, sorprendido. ¿Está flirteando conmigo? ¿Está tratando de hacerme sentir como un pervertido por cómo estaba mirando sus piernas? ¡Soy un adolescente de sangre roja! Por supuesto que voy a mirarle las piernas, especialmente cuando esta alrededor usando faldas como esa.

―Claro que aún estamos hablando de iniciar un club escolar ―digo, fingiendo confusión―. ¿O no?

―Sí ―dice ella―, aún estamos hablando acerca de iniciar un club.

Estoy un poco decepcionado. Parte de mi estaba esperanzado de que ella estaría como "Estamos hablando acerca de como estas mirando mis piernas" y luego se desliza a través del asiento y me besa. Lo cual es ridículo, porque ella no me gusta de esa manera. De hecho, ella piensa que somos enemigos.

―Y tú, ¿has hecho publicidad? ―le pregunto.

―No ―dice ella―, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. ¿Estás poniéndome atención siquiera? ―Empieza a hurgar en su bolso y después saca un brillo labial.

Delinea sus labios, haciéndolos brillantes y besables―. No anuncies. ¿Sabes qué clase de locos aparecerán si haces eso? No. ―Sacude su cabeza y suelta su brillo labial de vuelta a su bolsa. ―Solo preguntaremos a un par de personas que conocemos par que se unan. No necesitaremos muchas. Tal vez, algo como ¿uno de cada uno?

―¿Conoces a un par de personas en nuestra escuela siquiera?

―Mmm… ―Piensa acerca de eso―. Conozco a una chica. Alguien a quien conocí en el baño.

―¿Alguien que conociste en el baño?

―Sí, pero definitivamente podría estar loca, así que no estoy segura de si deba invitarla. ―Le doy una mirada.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta, sonando a la defensiva―. ¿Qué hay de malo de haberla conocida en el baño? Las chicas hablan en el baño. Además, ¿a quién vas a invitar?

―Invitaré a Gale.

―¿Gale quien podría estar tomando esteroides y dejó caer un microscopio y luego trató de ocultarlo?

―Sí.

Ella cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza hacia atrás en el reposacabezas.

―Bien ―digo― ¿No te gusta Gale? Entonces haremos publicidad. Haré algunos carteles muy lindos con…

―No, no ―dice― mejor diablo conocido que por conocer, ¿cierto? Y además, eso funcionó muy bien en mi escuela anterior.

Cuando menciona su antigua escuela, se pone derecha, mira por la ventana y su tono de voz cambia.

―¿Te gustaba tu antigua escuela? ―pregunto, tratando de mantener mi tono de voz ligero.

Encoge los hombros, y sigue sin mirarme.

―Estaba bien. Era solo una escuela, ya sabes. ―Pero algo acerca de cómo lo dice me hace pensar que ella realmente la extraña. Lo cual es extraño para mí. Si, puedo entender que tal vez extrañes a tus amigos o cualquier cosa, pero ¿una escuela? Todas son lo mismo. La escuela apesta, no importa donde este o lo que sucede allí.

―¿Por qué te trasfirieron?

No dice nada por un momento, y después finalmente dice:

―Mis padres ya no pudieron pagar la matrícula. ―Se voltea de la ventana. Está sonriendo, pero algo acerca de ello parece forzado―. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―pregunta ella―. ¿Por qué dejaste tu antigua escuela?

―Me expulsaron ―digo felizmente.

Su boca cae abierta.

―¿Te expulsaron? ¿Por qué?

―Un montón de mierda ―digo―. El asunto por el que finalmente me expulsaron fue que dejé caer una broma sobre el director de la escuela y robe su peluquín durante una asamblea. Pero eso fue solo la última gota. Había estado metiéndome en problemas por meses.

―¿Estabas molesto?

―¿Por qué me expulsaron? No realmente. ―Me encogí de hombros―. Estoy acostumbrado a ello.

―Pero tuviste que dejar a tus amigos.

―La mayoría de mis verdaderos amigos están por todas partes ―le digo―. Los han expulsado de un montón de escuelas también, así que no es tan importante.

―Debe ser agradable ―murmura.

―¿Qué?

―Que te expulsen de la escuela y no realmente no te preocupes sobre si ven tu expediente o no. Entrarás a la universidad por quien es tu papá.

Pienso acerca de ello y descubro que tiene razón. Pero la cosa es, que no estoy seguro de si quiero ir a la universidad o no. La universidad para mí es como un completo desperdicio de tiempo. Si estás hablando de la universidad como la mayoría de las personas piensan que es la universidad, parece divertido. Una escuela estatal, tal vez, con un montón de fiestas de fraternidades y chicos yendo a clases en pijamas.

Pero, ¿la clase de universidad a la que espero ir? ¿Una de la Ivy League, donde tendré que tomar algunas materias especializadas y escribir alguna clase de tesis en políticas ambientales o cualquier otro nuevo asunto del momento? Eso suena horrible.

Estamos girando hacia el camino de la entrada, y detengo el motor. El auto de papá está en la entrada, lo cual es una sorpresa. Mi papá pasa mucho tiempo en el capitolio, obviamente, y no se suponía que estuviera en casa hoy. La última cosa que quiero es que conozca a Katniss porque a) él podría asustarla; y b) porque él va a juzgarla. No en su cara, por supuesto. Ah no, es muy listo para eso. Pero más tarde me llamará a su estudio y comenzará a preguntarme toda clase de cosas acerca de quién es ella, quien es su familia, que hace, etc. Mi papá es realmente un pesado.

No es que no tenga razones para cuestionar mis elecciones en chicas en casi todas las escuelas a las que he ido, he elegido a una o dos chicas calientes que están allí solo para irse de fiesta. Y en realidad estarías sorprendido por quienes son. De hecho, usualmente son las estudiantes que tienen padres de los más altos perfiles. Pero no son definitivamente la clase de chicas con las que te casarías. O incluso traer a casa.

―¿Hola? ―pregunta Katniss―. ¿Vamos a entrar o…?

Pero antes de que pueda responder, la puerta del frente de mi casa se abre, y mi papá viene bajando por los escalones de guijarro a través del camino de la entrada.

Puedo decir por su cara que está molesto.

Suspiro y salgo del auto.

―Hola, papá ―digo con alegría―. ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Dónde has estado? ―me pregunta. Se acerca a mí y me mira profundamente a los ojos. Está revisando si tengo los ojos rojos. Mi papá siempre está preocupado acerca de si estoy tomando drogas. Lo que es loco. A pesar de todos los problemas en los que me he metido, he fumado marihuana tal vez tres veces en mi vida. Las drogas no me interesan realmente.

―Solo estaba paseando con mi nueva amiga Katniss. ―Giro hacia el auto donde Katniss aun está sentada en el asiento del pasajero. Está mirando por la ventana hacia mi papá, y está con los ojos abiertos como estrellados, lo cual es como todo el mundo se pone cuando ven a mi papá. Incluso las personas que no les gusta o no están de acuerdo con sus políticas. Algo acerca de él es solo… podría decir falso, pero es realmente algo más... no lo sé, brillante. Como si hubiera dado un paso fuera de las páginas de una revista o algo. Es como si mi padre se hubiera retocado en la vida real. El pensamiento me hace reír, y muerdo mi labio para no dejarlo salir en voz alta.

Mi padre mira hacia Katniss, y su expresión instantáneamente se suaviza, de regreso a ser el Sr. Político.

Agita el brazo.

―¡Hola! ―dice en voz alta, como si estuviera muy lejos.

―¡Hola! ―Katniss grita de vuelta, actuando como es.

―Regreso enseguida ―le grito―. Voy a tomar algunas cosas que necesitamos y después vamos a algún sitio a trabajar, ¿está bien?

Inclina la cabeza. Si está sorprendida de que no vayamos a trabajar en mi casa, no lo demuestra. Pero de ninguna manera la podría traer dentro. No con mi papá alrededor. Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta del frente. Mi papá me sigue.

―Katniss y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto escolar juntos ―le digo.

No espero por una respuesta, solo empujo la puerta y comienzo a cruzar el salón hacia mi cuarto. Todo en nuestra casa está totalmente inmaculado, y eso incluye mi recámara. Mi cama está perfectamente tendida con un cobertor azul marino y gris. Hay un escritorio de roble en la esquina con un puñado de mis libros escolares en uno de los estantes (todos totalmente a la vista, desde aquellos libros que utilizaba en mi antigua escuela, los cuales ya no necesito, jaja) junto a una impresora inalámbrica y mi laptop.

La verdad es que soy un haragán. Y de hecho, por lo que son mis padres. La pulcritud es todo para el espectáculo porque nunca sabes cuando alguien va a detenerse por la casa. Reporteros, seguro, pero también personas al azar. Un equipo deportivo que lo ha hecho bien y ha sido invitado a nuestra casa para cenar. Una mamá soltera que ganó un concurso y tendrá una reunión con mi padre para hablar de las políticas sociales. Otros miembros del senado que les encantaría encontrar algo fuera de lugar así podrían usarlo contra mi padre después.

Así si cualquiera terminara vagando en mi habitación, definitivamente no querrías que ellos encuentren un montón de DVD porno. O incluso la envoltura de un caramelo; Dios no. Lo cual es la razón por la que tenemos un ama de llaves que se encarga de todo.

Voy hacia mi escritorio y comienzo a rebuscar alrededor, tratando de imaginar que puedo tomar que haga pensar a Katniss que tengo alguna idea de que demonios estoy haciendo.

Finalmente solo tomo la maleta y empujo dentro la laptop. Tal vez pueda buscar en Google algunas cosas cuando lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos a ir (¿una cafetería quizá?) Soy bueno en dar con las cosas sobre la marcha ─de hecho, trabajo mejor bajo presión.

―¿En qué clase de proyecto estas trabajando? ―pregunta mi papá. Me ha seguido hasta mi cuarto y ahora está parado en la puerta, descansando contra el marco de la misma. Mi padre no tiene respeto por la privacidad de nadie más. Pienso que es porque nadie jamás ha tenido respeto por la de él. Cada cosa en su vida es un juego limpio para la prensa o sus oponentes. Y es actitud lo hace pensar que nadie más lo merece.

―Estamos comenzando un club escolar ―informo vagamente, principalmente porque esto es la única clase de poder que tengo sobre mi padre. Puedo jugar con él todo lo que quiera cuando se trata de la escuela porque esta aterrorizado de que la gente encontrara lo jodido que estoy.

―¿Qué clase de club? ―Su voz es uniforme, pero tiene un ligero filo en ella, y sé que está preocupado.

―Un club de actividades extracurriculares. ―Estoy enrollando el cable del cargador ahora, girándolo alrededor de mi mano. Lo meto dentro de mi mochila.

―¿Qué clase de club extracurricular? ―Se está imaginando lo peor ahora. Una especie de pandilla de juegos de azar, tal vez. O algún club activista que está tratando de legalizar la marihuana.

―No te preocupes ―digo, comenzando a empujar para pasarlo―. Solo se hará si la suficiente gente quiere unirse.

Extiende un brazo, bloqueándome la salida del cuarto.

―Se llama Hacerle Frente ―digo finalmente, después de esperar un golpe solo por ser un imbécil―. Va a ayudar a fomentar un sentido de comunidad entre nuestra escuela y la Preparatoria Concordia y otras cosas de mierda como esa.

Se relaja un poco pero no mueve el brazo. Parece sorprendido y un poco desconfiado.

―¿Y tú lo estás organizando?

―No ―digo―. Mentí. De hecho, solo voy a seducir a la chica que está organizándolo. Ya sabes, dormir con ella. Tal vez incluso llegue a embarazarla. Eso sí que debería darnos algo de notoriedad. Intentar algo así como lo que hizo Bristol Palin. ―Le doy una palmadita en el hombro.

Suspira como si incluso no pudiera tratar conmigo.

―No te pases de listo, por favor Peeta ―dice.

―No me trates con condescendencia, papá.

―No te estoy tratando así ―dice―. Teniendo en cuenta tu historial, no puedes culparme si estoy un poco desconfiado de cualquier cosa que suene tan bueno para ser verdad.

―No te preocupes papá ―digo, rodando los ojos―. Esto no va a empañar tu prístina reputación. ―Empujo por entre su brazo, y me deja pasar. Ni siquiera se tornará agresivo conmigo. Ahí es donde dibuja la línea. No estoy seguro si es por algún acuerdo que tiene consigo mismo, que ni siquiera él sabe qué sería ir demasiado lejos, o si es porque el golpearme me dejaría marcas, evidencia real de algo que ha hecho.

Me dirijo afuera hacia el auto, y de repente no estoy de humor para lidiar con la clase de cosas que requiere un club. ¿Hacerle Frente? Qué jodidamente ridículo. No quiero hacer las paces con ninguna pequeña escuela preparatoria esnob o llegar a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de la escuela pública.

―Cambio de planes ―digo cuando entro al auto. Golpeo la puerta con enojo, y el sonido retumba a través del auto.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Katniss. Se ve nerviosa, como si estuviera preocupada por mí.

Ni siquiera pienso que eso tenga que ver con que le guste a ella, aunque definitivamente tengo la sensación de que ha llegado a ser mas cariñosa conmigo durante el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Es más como una sensación de empatía, como si pudiera ser cualquier persona y que ha estaría preocupada por mi bienestar.

Es algo muy bueno, que parezca preocupada, algo muy dulce, que casi por un segundo siento que puedo empujar hacia atrás la ira hacia mi padre. Que solo puedo conducir hacia una cafetería, que solo puedo sentarme y hablar con ella, planear con ella, beber un batido de fruta o cualquier mierda y olvidar todo lo demás.

Pero entonces, en un flash, eso regresa. La ira al rojo vivo pulsa a través de mis venas. ¿Por qué demonios debería trabajar en una clase de club que hará feliz a mi papá? Es la última jodida cosa que quiero hacer.

―Te llevaré a casa ―digo.

_**Justo cuando Kat empezaba a bajar la guardia, Peeta se enoja, ¿arruinará su actitud lo poco que habían avanzado? Díganme que piensan.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a los que leen y me dejan reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo trece

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Caray. Quiero decir, hablando acerca de los cambios de humor. Un minuto solo estábamos sentados ahí, divirtiéndonos, jugando a los bolos y comiendo queso a la parrilla, y al siguiente todo se torna oscuro y pesado. Odio eso de los chicos. Al menos las chicas tienen la decencia de fingir y pretender que todo está bien cuando todo se vuelve raro. Cuando los chicos se molestan se ponen todos molestos y dan miedo.

Era tan obvio que algo pasó con su papá, demasiado. Podías sentir la tensión irradiando de ambos en cuanto su papá salió. Probablemente se estaban gritando el uno al otro ahí dentro. Algo estúpido, también. Como algo que no era incluso importante en el momento, pero algo que trajo a flote algún problema que han tenido por años. Se todo acerca de la tensión con los padres, y créanme, definitivamente había algo ocurriendo ahí.

En fin, estoy dispuesta a darle algo de holgura a Peeta con la cosa de su papá. Pero aun así. No tiene que dejarse caer y ser todo debilucho. Quiero decir, ni siquiera quería ir a los estúpidos bolos con él. Y cuando terminamos ahí, yo quería ir a casa. Él es el que quería que continuáramos con el paseo. Así que porque me siento como que lo estoy molestando, como que soy una especie de parásito, ¿como esa chica Clove quien él está convencido que lo está acosando?

―Gracias por el buen rato ―digo sarcásticamente mientras el gira en la entrada de mi casa. No hemos estado hablando, ni siquiera un poco, excepto por mi dándole las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa. Solo ha estado mirando al frente, con la mandíbula apretada, y su mirada nunca alejándose del camino. Salgo del auto y cierro de golpe la puerta. No estoy segura si es mi imaginación o no, pero creo que lo escucho llamarme por mi nombre. Pero no me importa, no volteo. Solo sigo caminando.

Cuando entro a la casa, puedo escuchar voces que vienen de la cocina. Mi mamá, papá y otro tipo. Me detengo al pie de las escaleras, escuchando, tratando de ver si puedo adivinar quien es. Gritando en voz alta. Un molesto acento de Boston. Suena como vendedor de autos. Brutus Cresta, el jefe de mi papá. Genial, me estoy preguntando si alguien me escucho entrar, si hay alguna manera de subir a hurtadillas las escaleras y alejarme de ahí, cuando mi mamá dice:

―¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Viene animada por el pasillo.

―¡Cariño! ¡Brutus esta aquí! Y trajo a Annie. ―Suspiro y bajo el pie del primer escalón. Tan cerca―. Ella está afuera ―dice mi mamá―. ¿Tal vez podrías ir y ver qué está haciendo?

―Sé que está haciendo ―refunfuño―. Está hablando por su celular. ―Annie siempre está hablando por su celular, y no solo enviando mensajes como una persona normal, sino hablando también. Cuando estábamos en octavo grado, se gastó un poco más de dos mil dólares en cuentas de teléfono celular, en un mes. Eso fue antes de que aparecieran aquellos planes de minutos ilimitados y mensajes de texto. Sus padres tuvieron un ajuste de mierda. Había estado al teléfono por un poco más de cuatro mil minutos ese mes. La mayoría de ellos conmigo.

―Katniss ―dice mi mamá―, solo porque ustedes dos no van más a la misma escuela no significa que tu y Annie no puedan ser amigas.

Resisto la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Annie y yo casi no hablamos desde que deje la Preparatoria Concordia, y cuando hablamos, ha sido falso y tenso. Los padres no lo entienden. No comprenden la fragilidad de las amistades adolescentes. No entienden que tan fácil las cosas se rompen, como alguien que piensas que estaría a tu lado para siempre puede solo desaparecer, o separarse de ti, o decide que a ella le gusta alguien más de lo que le gustas tú. Los padres siempre hablan acerca de las relaciones románticas siendo tan efímeras y fugaces en la secundaria. Lo que no captan es que las amistades pueden ser de la misma manera.

―No es tan sencillo mamá ―lo intento.

―Bueno, ella está en el patio trasero ―dice mi mamá, como si el hecho de que Annie esté allí afuera una situación con la que lidiar. Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza, pero entonces ella dice:

―Por favor. Significaría mucho para tu padre.

―Como si me importara ―digo antes de que pueda detenerme. Mi papá siempre está tratando de quedar bien con Brutus y siempre pensó que el hecho de que Annie y yo fuéramos tan cercanas le daría un punto extra con su jefe. Creo que es otra de las razones que mi papá odia que me echaran de la Preparatoria Concordia.

―Katniss ―comienza mi mamá.

Pero no quiero escucharlo. Hablar con Annie es mejor que tomar una lección. Solo un poco, pero aun así. Así que me alejo de mamá y caminó por la casa hasta el porche trasero. Puedo ver a Annie a través de los vidrios de las ventanas. Está de pie cerca de los rosales de mamá y como sospeché, está al teléfono. Veo como parlotea a la distancia, después distraídamente aplasta un insecto con su mano libre. Esta vistiendo unos pantaloncillos color caqui de poca altura y un suéter amarillo mantequilla, y su cabello castaño claro está recogido en una trenza baja.

Mi corazón se contrae al mirarla porque la extraño tanto que duele. He estado haciendo lo mejor para no pensar en todas las cosas que ha habido entre nosotras, pero ahora ella está aquí, de pie en mi patio trasero, y al enfrentarme a su imagen, es difícil no hacerlo.

Cuando ve que la estoy observando, me manda un saludo con la mano. Parece feliz de verme. Es una actuación, por supuesto. No está realmente feliz de verme, y si lo esta es solo para aliviar su culpa por no llamarme o hablarme después de que fui expulsada de la escuela.

Annie aleja su teléfono de su oído y finaliza la llamada. Camino hacia ella, y me envuelve en un abrazo. Mi boca se mantiene presionada contra su cabello, y puedo oler su champo. Un aroma completamente familiar, ahora se siente casi extraño, como si no fuera cercana a ella lo suficiente para tener esta clase de momentos con ella.

―Te ves genial ―le digo honestamente.

―Gracias, tú también. Se mueve de un tirón el cabello por encima de su hombro y apunta hacia las sillas del patio―. ¿Nos sentamos?

―Claro.

La sigo a las sillas, y una vez que estamos sentadas, ella busca dentro de su bolsa y saca dos botellas de limonada Snapple.

―Te traje una bebida ―dice, dándomela con una sonrisa. La limonada es nuestra tradición. Incluso desde la secundaria, siempre hemos bebido Snapple, incluso en invierno, mientras pasamos incontables horas chismeando acerca de nuestros amores, viendo televisión y hojeando revistas. El hecho que me trajo una es un gesto de disculpa. Al menos un poco.

―Así que, ¿cómo está la escuela pública? ―pregunta, de la misma manera como me preguntaría acerca del clima o algo así. Abre su botella de Snapple y gira la tapa, leyendo el dato interesante que está impreso en el lado inferior.

―Bien ―digo, preguntándome si realmente vamos a hacer esto, si realmente solo vamos a sentarnos aquí y tener una pequeña charla. No que eso estuviera mal. Es mejor que meternos en una gran pelea de gritos.

―¿Cómo son los chicos? ―Toma un trago de la limonada y después me mira, sus ojos llenos de pánico―. Oh Dios mío ―dice―. No debería haberte preguntado eso. Es decir, sé que probablemente no estés lista para una cita o algo así, y totalmente no debía haberlo mencionado…

―No chicos ―digo firmemente―. Y no porque no esté lista para una cita. ―La verdad es que no estoy lista para una cita, pero Annie no necesita saber eso. Tengo la sensación de que ella piensa que estoy un poquito dañada y loca, razón por la cual ha estado tan distante. Y no quiero hacer o decir nada que reforcé esa opinión. "Quiero decir, son chicos de escuela pública" ruedo los ojos. Había un tiempo en que Annie y yo haríamos bromas de los chicos de escuela públicas, hablar acerca de que no había cabida en el infierno que tuviéramos una cita con ellos. Claro, eso era cuando pensábamos que no había cabida en el infierno que de hecho pudiéramos llegar a ir a una escuela pública de todos modos, así que tu sabes, los tiempos han cambiado.

Por un segundo considero mencionar a Peeta, así ella pensaría que me estoy sobreponiendo a Finnick y todo lo que pasó con él. Pero después de la manera en que fue conmigo en el camino a casa, he decidido no pensar en él nunca más, mucho menos mencionar su nombre.

―Bueno, escucha ―dice Annie. Deja su Snapple sobre la mesa del patio y se gira hacia mí―. Siento muchísimo que no te he llamado. Es solo que las cosas en la escuela se han puesto locas. ―Pone los ojos hacia arriba a sus perfectas cejas depiladas―. La clase para el examen del SAT por sí sola, es como tres horas de tarea cada noche.

―Lo he escuchado ―digo―. La escuela también es una completa una locura para mí. ―Si cuentas con el hecho de que una chica tuvo una crisis en el baño y mi reunión con el director fue arruinada por el hijo de John Mellark.

Annie luce conmocionada.

―¿De veras?

―Sí ―digo―. ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé ―dice ella―. Supongo que solo pensé que la escuela pública no sería tan demandante. Ya sabes, académicamente.

No me siento ni siquiera ofendida, porque yo siempre pensé eso. Y la verdad es que la escuela pública es más sencilla que la escuela privada. Pero no hay manera de que vaya a admitir esto con Annie.

―Lo es ―digo―. Muchísimo trabajo. Como extra estoy comenzando este club, Hacerle Frente. Estoy trabajando con el hijo del senador Mellark en ello, Peeta. ―Epa, tanto por no decir su nombre.

Esto incluso hace que la ceja de Annie suba más, y puedo decir que está impresionada, lo cual me hace feliz. Sé que es tonto, especialmente porque ella es (¿o era?) mi mejor amiga, pero esto es como siempre ha sido con nosotras. Annie tiene dinero. Tiene un padre poderoso. Tiene todo lo más actual: ropa, bolsos, maquillaje, autos. Siempre ha sido duro para mí el mantenerme a su altura.

―Dime entonces, ¿por qué no me has llamado? ―le pregunto ahora.

Luce incómoda.

―Te lo dije ―dice, enroscando el final de su trenza en el dedo―. Cosas de la escuela.

―Tonterías.

Ella me mira y abre la boca, probablemente para mentir de nuevo. Pero después cambia de opinión.

―No sabía que decirte. ―Su voz se contrae, así que sé que está diciendo la verdad―. Y además, tú tampoco me llamaste.

―¡Porque tú no me llamaste! ―¿Qué no sabe que la persona que fue expulsada de la escuela, o sea yo, no tiene que llamar a la que no lo fue, o sea ella? Ella debería haber llamado para saber cómo estaba, para ver qué estaba haciendo. Ella debe venir con limonadas y helado, haciéndome compañía, ayudándome a sanar mi corazón roto. Eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas. Es tan común que es cliché.

―Es solo tan extraño no verte cada día―dice ―. Te extraño muchísimo. He tenido que salir con Madge y Delly, y es solo… no lo sé, es diferente. ¿Crees que alguna vez…?

La puerta del porche se abre y cierra, y nuestros padres vienen caminando hacia afuera. Mi papá se está riendo fuerte por algo que el papá de Annie está diciendo. Así es como siempre es con ellos dos. Mi papá, un paso atrás, riéndose y tratando de impresionar al Sr. Cresta. Es una clase de broma como su relación con el papá de Annie es un espejo de la que tengo con Annie. Me pregunto que pensaría papá si alguna vez conoce al papá de Peeta. Probablemente enloquecería.

―Annie ―la llama su papá, y Annie aprieta mi mano y después se levanta y cruza el césped. La sigo.

―Brutus justamente me estaba diciendo que vas a ir a la Escuela Connor Mitchelle ―le dice mi padre a Annie―. Eso es maravilloso.

Annie se sonroja.

―¿Irás? ―pregunto―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Apenas lo supe hoy.

Ella me dirige la mirada, con sus ojos pidiendo perdón por no habérmelo dicho antes. Y si ella apenas se enteró el día de hoy, realmente no debería ser un gran problema. Pero lo es. Porque hubo tiempo cuando ella me hablo de inmediato, o pudiera haberme mandado un mensaje de texto en cuanto se enteró. Pero ya sea que no pensó en eso, o peor, que no quería jactarse de ello. La Escuela Connor Mitchelle acepta a cualquier menor matriculado en una escuela preparatoria acreditada que tiene un promedio general de noventa por ciento o superior. Si todavía estuviera en la Preparatoria Concordia, podría haber estado en la Escuela Connor Mitchelle también.

De hecho, hubiéramos celebrado juntas. Conozco el promedio de notas de Annie, así que no es que sea una sorpresa o algo así. Pero aun así deseo que me lo hubiera dicho.

―Es realmente grandioso ―digo, jalándola hacia mí para un abrazo, que se siente tan incómodo como el último.

Odio esta nueva dinámica que tenemos. Y la peor parte es, que no tengo a nadie a quien culpar de ello más que a mí misma.

Llego temprano a la escuela a la mañana siguiente porque necesito seguir adelante con todo esto del Día de Hacerle Frente, y no hay manera de que vaya a contar con Peeta Mellark para poner a rodar la bola. Obviamente es completa y totalmente poco fiable. Es decir, honestamente, el chico es tan caliente y frio que podría ser un termómetro.

La cafetería está casi desierta, así que acaparo una mesa cerca de la ventana y saco mi notebook. Apenas voy a comenzar a abrirla para comenzar con la lluvia de ideas y hacer una lista de plazos cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado.

―Hola ―dice alguien.

Levanto la mirada. Peeta.

―Hola. ―Mantengo la voz deliberadamente baja, esperando que entienda el significado. El significado de tu sabes, aléjate. ¿Por qué siempre se aparece donde estoy yo? El otro día en el gimnasio. Ayer en la oficina del director. En serio, olvidando lo de Clove siendo una acosadora. Peeta es el verdadero acosador. De hecho, probablemente está tratando de dirigir las sospechas hacia ella, cuando él es el que es peligroso.

―¿Estás trabajando en nuestro club? ―Se sienta a mi lado. Su cabello luce desgreñado, como que tal vez olvidó cepillarlo después de bañarse. Esta vistiendo un par de jeans oscuros, un suéter negro y una gorra de beisbol hacia atrás. Se ve sexy. Pero desde que no estoy disponible para los chicos, y especialmente para él, trato de no notarlo.

―Ah, ¿ahora es nuestro club? ―Acerco mi notebook hacia mi así no puede robar mis ideas. No es que haya escrito alguna aún. Pero él no lo sabe.

―¿No lo ha sido siempre?

―No ―digo―, primero era mío. Hasta que te entrometiste en mi reunión. Y después fue nuestro. Hasta que te pusiste en una especie de gran mierda el día de ayer y me dejaste. Ahora es mío de nuevo.

―No te deje ―dice―. Algo ocurrió.

―¿Y no podrías habérmelo dicho? ―pregunto―. Eso habría sido algo cortés. De hecho, no importa la amabilidad, eso habría sido lo normal. ―Soy una especie de lunática ahora. Más por mí misma, por creer incluso por un segundo que él podría ser lindo o que podríamos ser amigos, o cuando él hizo que mi estómago se pusiera tembloroso, lo cual no podría significar otra cosa que obviamente mis hormonas están totalmente fuera de control.

―Bueno… ―comienza.

Pero en ese momento alguien más llega y golpea sus libros sobre la mesa. Fuerte. Tan fuerte que toda la mesa tiembla.

―Caray ―dice Peeta. "Fíjate." Levanta su café y lo lleva hacia su pecho en forma protectora.

Volteo, y es una chica. Ella me resulta familiar, pero no puedo decirlo exactamente. Ah cierto, la chica de ayer, la que estaba en el baño. La que estaba llorando. La que dije que se iba a unir a nuestro club.

―Tú ―dice, apuntando.

Huy. Debe haber estado llorando por Peeta. Caray, quiero decir, él solo ha estado aquí por cuanto, un día, y él ya tiene a una chica, Clove, acosándolo, y ésta otra chica llorando por él. Y ahora la chica rizos rubios debe estar aquí para confrontarlo, para darle una charla, para gritarle porque la lastimó. Bien por ella.

Me recuesto en mi asiento y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Va a ser algo lindo de ver. Solo deseo que estuvieran más personas aquí como testigos. Peeta mira a la chica de rizos rubios como si no supiera quien es. Lo cual no es muy lindo. O bien él va a actuar como si ella estuviera loca, o probablemente estaba tan ebrio cuando ellos se engancharon que él…

―No te pongas tan presumida ―dice la chica. Lo cual es raro, porque Peeta realmente no luce presumido. Solo confuso. Pero él es un presumido bastardo, así que la apoyo por llamarlo presumido.

Espero a que él la contradiga, pero en lugar de eso, se voltea a mirarme. De hecho, ambos me están mirando. ¿Por qué ellos están…?

―¿Estás hablando conmigo? ―pregunto. Casi me giro para voltear a ver detrás de mí como hacen en las películas cuando no pueden creer que la persona en cuestión esté hablando con ellos. Pero me doy cuenta de que sería ir demasiado lejos, ya que todo lo que está detrás de nosotros es un muro.

―Sí ―dice ella. Se deja caer en la silla frente a nosotros―. He estado buscándote.

―¿Sí?

―Caray ―dice Peeta―, y yo que pensé que las experimentaciones del lesbianismo se suponía pasan más en las escuelas privadas para chicas. ―Él se pone a buscar dentro de su mochila y saca un paquete de galletas de animalitos, después se lanza una a la boca.

Le lanzo una mirada molesta, pero la chica rizos rubios solo lo ignora. Eso hace que ella me guste un poco. Cualquier que pueda tratar a Peeta como si fuera una molestia está bien para mi registro.

―Ayer en el baño ―dice― me dijiste que tienes experiencia con corazones rotos.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta Peeta. Suena interesado―. ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

―No dije eso ―intento.

―Sí, lo hiciste ―dice la chica.

Y después recuerdo. Cuando ella salió del compartimento del sanitario y me dijo que tenía el corazón roto, le dije que había tenido experiencia con esa clase de cosas. Aunque realmente no debía estarme preguntando por mi opinión. Quiero decir, mi corazón roto hizo que me expulsaran de la escuela, hizo que mis padres pensaran que soy una clase de jodida desesperada y arruino mi amistad con mi mejor amiga.

―Ah ―digo―. Bueno, eh…

―¿Quién te rompió el corazón? ―me pregunta Peeta de nuevo. Me está mirando como si de hecho le preocupara.

―Nadie ―contesto.

―Entonces, ¿mentiste? ―pregunta rizos rubios. Estrecha los ojos hacia mí, y de repente estoy nerviosa. Si está un poco loca como lo estuve cuando me rompieron el corazón, quien sabe que va a hacer. Saqué mi rabia fuera con Finnick, pero esta chica puede decidir convertirse en alguien que ella no conoce. Alguien como yo. Alguien quien ha sido marcada como la persona a la que podría compadecer y quien después se lo llevo todo. Es como aquellos locos sicóticos que regresan y matan al jefe que los despidió seis años atrás, porque los culpan de ser los que pusieron su vida en un mal curso.

―No mentí ―digo.

―Entonces, ¿quién te rompió el corazón? ―me pregunta Peeta por tercera vez.

―Sí. ―La chica rubia jala una silla y se sienta―. ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

Alcanza la bolsa de galletas de animalitos de Peeta y saca una. La pone en su boca y comienza a masticar. A Peeta no parece importarle. Él empuja la bolsa más cerca de ella en caso de quiera otra, después toma una para sí mismo. Ambos están sentados ahí, comiendo galletas de animalitos y mirándome como si estuvieran esperándome para darles el entretenimiento de la mañana.

―Nadie ―digo―. Quiero decir, sí, he tenido el corazón roto, fue este chico de mi antigua escuela.

―¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta la chica rubia.

―¿No debería al menos saber tu nombre primero? ―le pregunto―. ¿Viendo cómo estés interesada en los detalles íntimos de mi vida?

Ella se pasa el resto de la galleta de animalito.

―Lo siento ―dice―. Soy Johanna Mason. ―Parece una Johanna Mason, con su cabello rubio largo y rizado y sus facciones pequeñas―. ¿Y tú eres?

―Katniss Everdeen.

―Y yo soy Peeta Mellark.

―Ah cierto ―dice Johanna―. El hijo del senador. Por lo lejos.

¿Todavía hay alguien que dice 'por lo lejos'? No tengo tiempo de pensar sobre ello porque la atención de Johanna regresa a mí.

―Así que, ¿qué pasó entre tú y este chico? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

―Finnick. ―Mi boca se seca cuando lo digo. De repente, estoy de regreso en el laboratorio, el día que me enteré. El día que me volví loca. Inhalo el aroma de lo químicos, la pintura y los envases de cristal. Empujo la imagen fuera de mi mente―. Y no hubo nada escandaloso con eso ―miento―. Así que, chicos, pueden parar de mirarme así. Realmente solo me gustaba él y después rompió conmigo.

―¿Por qué? ―Peeta quería saber.

―¿Por qué realmente me gustaba?

―No ―rueda lo ojos―. ¿Por qué rompió contigo?

―Porque ya no quería estar en eso por más tiempo ―digo―. Él quería conocer a otras personas. ―No es exactamente la verdad. Él sí quería conocer otras personas, pero comenzó haciéndolo antes de que rompiera conmigo. De ahí mi crisis.

―Entonces, ¿cómo lo superas? ―pregunta Johanna.

―Con cosas normales. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Tiempo, helado, melosas películas románticas. ―Mentira, mentira, mentira.

Johanna luce decepcionada. Yo lo estaría si fuera ella. Obviamente, la única razón por la que me buscó y me preguntó todas esas cosas es porque ella estaba esperanzada de que yo pudiera tener una clase de secreto, un milagro para la cura de un corazón roto. Debía haberse dado cuenta de que si la tenía, desde luego no estaría sentada en esta escuela. Estaría fuera escribiendo un libro acerca de ello y volviéndome rica.

Entonces suena la campana, señalando el comienzo de las clases. Doy un respiro de alivio, contenta de que mi tiempo en el banquillo interrogatorio ha terminado. Comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

―Entonces, ¿quieres tener nuestra primera reunión el próximo miércoles? ―pregunta Peeta―. Podría hacer los carteles. Es decir, ¿si te has replanteado toda esa cosa de la publicidad? ―sonríe.

―¿Miércoles?

―Sí.

―Y ¿vas a hacer carteles?

―Sí.

Pienso acerca de eso. Estoy harta de él, pero también aun necesito su ayuda. Si él puede de alguna manera que su padre se involucre, o incluso si podemos tener alguna clase de medios de atención por su participación, podría ser genial para mí. Justo la clase de cosa que una buena universidad pensaría que equilibraría el hecho de que fui expulsada de mi antigua secundaria y de que no voy a ir a una grandiosa escuela preparatoria nunca más.

Él puede ayudar a que las cosas funcionen, solo por el nombre. Será un socio silencioso. Es decir, enfrentémoslo, una vez que las cosas hayan arrancado, una vez que realmente tengamos algo que hacer, va a desaparecer. Y después incluso no tendré que estar a su alrededor tanto.

―¿Ustedes chicos están iniciando un club? ―pregunta Johanna.

―Sí ―contesto―. Se llama Hacerle Frente. Deberías venir. ―Asiente con la cabeza, pero todavía se ve defraudada, como si vino conmigo por ayuda con los chicos y todo lo que obtuvo fue una invitación para una actividad de después de la escuela. Me giro hacia Peeta―. El miércoles suena bien. Y te encargas de los carteles.

Podría ser un poco loco, pero me paso toda la noche trabajando en carteles por mí misma. Sé que puse a Peeta a cargo, pero de ninguna manera voy a someterme a esperar mucho de él. Así que hago veinte carteles, lo cual no es tan sencillo de hacer cuando estás trabajando con los marcadores más baratos que tenían en la farmacia.

Pero cuando entro por el vestíbulo frontal de la escuela la mañana siguiente, luchando por mantener enrollados los carteles que se salen de mi bolsa, ya hay unos carteles. Montones de ellos, flanqueando por todos los pasillos. De aspecto profesional. Con blanco y azul, nítidos y limpios. Hablando acerca de Hacerle Frente, usando palabras como "comunidad" y "todos juntos en esto", y haciéndolo parecer como la clase de club al que te gustaría unirte.

―Impresionantes, ¿no es así? ―pregunta Peeta cuando me atrapa mirando uno entre el segundo y tercer periodo―. Fui a una tienda de impresión y pasé mucho tiempo repasando exactamente lo que queríamos.

―Eso es genial ―digo―. Ah, ¿cuánto costó? Debería pagar la mitad…

―No te preocupes por eso. ―Me señala ondeándome la mano―. Lo puse en la cuenta de papá. Estaba emocionado.

Aprieta mi hombro antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse por el pasillo. Siento mi estómago lleno de mariposas y mi corazón empieza a correr por su toque. Alto, me digo a mí misma, no te va a empezar a gustar Peeta Mellark. Y, ¿qué si hizo unos magníficos carteles? Eso no borra el hecho de que está completamente centrado en sí mismo. Y además, vamos a ver si alguien siquiera va a venir.

Sintiendo determinación, me dirijo a mi casillero, forzando a Peeta a salir de mi mente.

El miércoles, veinte chicos se presentan a la reunión. Incluyendo a Johanna.

_**Katniss se está enamorando! Bueno, ya está enamorada, pero apenas se está dando cuenta, o lo está aceptando o lo que sea… Díganme que les pareció el capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos, a los que dejan review, y a los que ponen está historia como favorita o le dan follow.**_

_**Juliper22: **__Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, Kat tiene miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos, pero veremos que hace Peeta para hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_**EllieHG:**__ Gracias por leer pero no descuides tus clases de dibujo! Jeje, me da gusto que te gusten mis historias y que me dejes reviews, espero también disfrutes este capítulo._

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo catorce

_Las Consecuencias_

_Peeta_

―Parece que todo estaba dispuesto para un gran comienzo ―está diciendo el Dr. Abernathy, él está recostado en su silla, mirando como si realmente está interesado en la historia.

Yo no lo culpo, Katniss es una gran contadora de historias, esa es una de las cosas que siempre me ha gustado de ella, la mayoría de las chicas no pueden contar una buena historia, o bien empiezan a parlotear, añadiendo todo tipo de detalles que uno no necesita; o cuentan una historia que a nadie le importa una mierda, por lo general involucrando a otra chica que roba su noche.

Clove es un perfecto ejemplo de esto, así como mi mamá. Yo amo a mi mamá, pero sus historias son muy largas, muy implicadas, y muy aburridas, creo que podría ser la razón por la que ella y mi papá no tiene la mejor relación, no puede soportar escucharla, siempre me he prometido que la chica junto a la que termine, tendría que ser capaz de contar una gran historia. Y Katniss puede.

Pero ahora estoy pensando que el deseo de estar con una gran contadora de historias podría haber sido una mala idea, debido a que las chicas que pueden contar grandes historias también son grandes mentirosas.

―Fue un comienzo muy bueno ―digo. Hasta este punto había estado en silencio, para decidir que iba a hacer el melancólico, e infeliz esperando demostrar que no me importaba una mierda Katniss o este encuentro ridículo. Pero ella lo está haciendo tan bien que tengo miedo de que ella vaya a salirse con la suya de todo esto―. El problema es que todo se construyó sobre una mentira.

―¿Una mentira? ―El Dr. Abernathy parece confundido y Katniss llena de pánico.

―Sí ―le digo―. Una mentira sobre Finnick Odair.

El Dr. Abernathy mira hacia abajo al informe de la policía frente a él.

―Finnick Odair ―dice―. ¿Él era el estudiante de la preparatoria Concordia? ¿Al que llevaron en una ambulancia?

Ruedo los ojos.

―No se lo llevaron en una ambulancia ―le aclaro.

―Aquí dice que lo revisó un equipo médico y se lo llevaron en una ambulancia.

―Lo examinaron los paramédicos y dijeron que estaba bien ―le informo―, pero insistió en que se lo llevaran al hospital, ellos ni siquiera pusieron las sirenas. Finnick quería causar alguna gran escena; quería ser capaz de decirle a la prensa que se lo llevó una ambulancia, y todo por culpa de Peeta Mellark. Bueno, boo hoo. En serio, pequeña perra.

―De todos modos ―dice, el Dr. Abernathy―. Parece que las cosas iban bien con el club. Entonces, ¿cómo es que todo se fue de lado?

―Debido a Katniss ―digo simplemente.

Ella mira sus manos, y por un segundo siento que mi corazón se rompe, detesto verla mal, pero entonces recuerdo que ella me mintió y la ira corre por mis venas.

Tanta rabia que casi no lo puede soportar, es tan duro y tan fuerte que se acerca a controlar todo mi cuerpo.

―¿Debido a Katniss? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy.

―Sí ―le digo―, debido a sus mentiras.

_**¿Sobre qué creen que haya mentido Katniss? Peeta parece muy enojado, podrán arreglar las cosas?**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, dan follow o favorito!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cómo el capítulo anterior era muy cortito, decidí subir otro!**_

Capítulo quince

_Antes_

_Peeta_

―Oigan, ¿pueden guardar silencio? ―pregunto. Estoy de pie en la parte delantera de la sala con una veintena de niños sentados en frente de mí, tratando de captar la atención de todos. Ellos lo hacen. Todos ellos se calman en, digamos, cinco segundos, lo cual es bastante sorprendente. Pensé que tendría que estar aquí por lo menos uno o dos minutos tratando de conseguir que todos se callaran. Pero todo el mundo está tranquilo. Y ahora que lo están, ni siquiera sé lo que se supone que debería estar diciendo.

Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí, de verdad. Ese día, cuando dejé a Katniss, lo podría haber dejado. Podría haberme salido del día de hacerle frente. Pero esa noche, en un esfuerzo para refrescarme después de lo que pasó con mi padre, me encontré dándome vueltas. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No sólo esa noche. El día siguiente, también.

Y antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba en esa ridícula imprenta, recibiendo un montón de carteles impresos para el día de hacerle frente. Y estaba tan emocionado por verla la mañana siguiente.

El problema es que estoy más emocionado con hacer feliz a Katniss que con el proyecto en general. Así que, cuando todo el mundo se calma, yo realmente no sé qué decir.

―Gracias a todos ―comienzo. Todos me están mirando, y estoy a punto de pasarle la palabra a Katniss, cuando veo a Clove sentada en la multitud. Ella me da un saludo, y me hace perder el hilo del pensamiento.

Esa chica está definitivamente fuera de sí. Es de esperar, de verdad, porque ella es tan caliente. Todas las chicas calientes están locas.

Es casi como si hubieran sido capaces de eliminar el hecho que están locas porque son muy guapas. Nadie se preocupa de que están completamente locas, porque es agradable verlas.

―Hola ―dice Katniss al grupo. Lleva un suéter muy ajustado. No he sido capaz de sacar la mirada de sus pechos todo el día. Ese tipo de mi salón de clases y de la clase de ciencias, Gale Hawthorne, también está aquí, y también está mirando los pechos de Katniss.

Idiota. La única razón por la que está acá es Clove. Estoy bastante seguro de que quiere meterse en sus pantalones.

También en la reunión está Johanna, la chica de la cafetería del otro día. El resto son un grupo de chicos que no conozco, pero se parecen a los tipos que se espera a que aparezcan en una reunión como ésta. Los que siempre hacen el bien.

―Soy Katniss Everdeen ―dice― y estamos aquí para hablar del Día de hacerle frente, un día donde nos podemos reunir con la preparatoria Concordia y tratar de trabajar en nuestras diferencias.

―Oh, hombre, odio la preparatoria Concordia ―dice Gale―. Son todos una banda de idiotas engreídos. ―Extiende el puño al chico a su lado y espera por el golpe.

―Yo solía ir allí ―dice Katniss.

―Oh ―dice Gale―. No quise decir tú. ―Le está hablando a sus pechos―. Aunque su equipo de fútbol de verdad un montón de mierda.

―Está bien ―dice Katniss―, pero ése es el punto. Quiero decir, no se puede saber con sólo mirar a alguien a qué escuela van o si debe o no ser amigo de ellos.

Me gusta la forma en que lo dice. No es cursi, como podría ser. Veo que muchos de los chicos asienten con la cabeza, y entonces todos empiezan a decir ideas para una carta que se puede enviar al presidente del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria Concordia, de modo que podemos invitar a un grupo de ellos a nuestra escuela y ver qué pasa.

A la salida de la reunión, le digo a Katniss que lo hizo muy bien. Realmente fue así. Totalmente en control, nunca dejó que las cosas se pongan cursis, y no aguantó la tontería de nadie mientras al mismo tiempo no era una controladora total.

―Gracias ―contesta. Se ve feliz y emocionada, las mejillas encendidas por su éxito, pone su bolso en el hombro―. Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

―Sí ―digo―, te veo mañana. ―Siento que tenemos que salir y conseguir algo de comida, una hamburguesa, algo, porque creo que hemos logrado mucho hoy. Incluso si lo único que hice fue dar mi nombre y hacer algunos carteles. Pero el momento de invitarla ha pasado, y ya está caminando. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que ella está caminando hacia la fila de los autobuses retrasados.

―Oye ―le digo, alcanzándola―. ¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa? ―Estoy tratando de sonar indiferente, a pesar de que realmente quiero que diga que sí.

―No, gracias ―dice―. Ya tengo transporte.

―¿El autobús?

―Sí, el autobús. ¿Qué pasa con el autobús? ―Entonces asiente con la cabeza―. Oh, lo entiendo ―dice ―. Eres un esnob del autobús.

―¿Un esnob del autobús?

―Sí, una de esas personas que ha tenido un coche desde siempre, por lo que no puede imaginar que tomar el autobús. O cualquier otro tipo de transporte público.

―No es cierto ―digo―. No soy un esnob de los buses. Me encantan los autobuses. Sobre todo los autobuses retrasados.

Nunca me he montado en el último autobús, y estoy bastante seguro de que no sería un fan, pero lo que sea.

―¿En serio? ―Estamos frente al autobús y ahora se da la vuelta y me mira―. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando tuviste tu primer coche?

Considero mentir, pero no es estúpida.

―Lo obtuve en mi decimosexto cumpleaños ―reconozco―. Bueno, técnicamente, lo tuve la noche anterior. Hubo una pequeña confusión en el lote, por lo que el chico lo dejó a las ocho de la noche en lugar de las ocho de la mañana. Mi mamá no estaba contenta, tenía planeada esta sorpresa con huevos Benedict y… ―Dejo de hablar porque ella me estaba mirando con las cejas alzadas de incredulidad.

―Adiós, Peeta ―dice y comienza a subir al autobús.

―Espera. ―La tomo del brazo―. Si no me dejas llevarte a tu casa, entonces voy a tomar el autobús contigo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Porque no puedo dejarte ir si piensas que soy una especie de esnob con el transporte. No es bueno para nuestra amistad.

―¿Así que somos amigos ahora?

¿Los amigos se besan?

―¿No lo somos?

Ella piensa en ello. Realmente piensa en ello. Se ve muy linda cuando se concentra.

―Supongo que sí ―contesta―. Excepto por el hecho de que fuiste un poco grosero conmigo el otro día.

―Déjame compensarte ―le pido.

―¿Cómo?

―Acompañándote a casa en el autobús.

―Realmente no quieres hacer eso.

―No. No quiero pero lo haré, como penitencia. ―Empiezo a subir por las escaleras―. Hola ―le digo al conductor. Se está molestando porque quiere seguir su camino y no puede porque estamos parados aquí.

―Suben o bajan ―gruñe, está de muy mal humor también. Lo cual tiene mucho sentido, ya que es un conductor de autobús. Siempre están en un estado perpetuo de mal humor. El tipo probablemente necesite acostarse con alguien.

―¿Subimos o bajamos? ―le pregunto a Katniss, sosteniendo mi mano hacia ella.

―Bajamos ―dice con énfasis, y se me cae el corazón―; porque me llevarás a mi casa.

Sonrío.

―¿Quieres conducir? ―le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento de estudiantes.

―¿Me dejarías conducir tu coche?

―Claro ―le digo―. ¿Por qué no? ―Normalmente, yo no dejaría que nadie toque mi coche. Es un BMW negro, y me encanta. Yo solía llamarlo "Bebé" cuando me lo dieron, pero eso es bastante cursi. Así que me detuve. Además, las chicas se molestaban porque nunca las llamaba "bebé". Y luego estarían todas: "¿Por qué te gusta el coche más que yo?" Y bla, bla, bla.

―Porque te encanta este coche ―dice Katniss.

―¿Cómo sabes que me encanta?

―Es obvio ―dice ella―. Siempre lo estás mirando con adoración.

―¿Sí? ―Eh―. Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Quieres conducir o no?

―Claro ―ella estira la mano en busca de las llaves, y tan pronto como están en la palma de su mano, estoy lamentándolo; pero aparto mi temor y me dijo hacia el lado del pasajero. Es extraño, abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero de mi propio coche.

―¿Realmente vas a dejarme conducir? ―pregunta ella, mirándome por encima de la parte superior del coche.

―Sí. ¿Qué, ya no quieres? ―Estoy un poco aliviado. De hecho, si ella dice que no, ni siquiera voy a tratar de convencerla de que lo haga. Solo voy a tomar las llaves.

―No, sí quiero ―dice ella―. Es solo que… no puedo.

―¿Por qué no? Ya dije que podías. ―Mucho para tratar de no convencerla. Es solo que parece tan triste, como si realmente quiere conducir y realmente fuera a estar molesta si no puede.

―Lo sé ―dice. Camina hacia el lado del pasajero del coche, así que está de pie justo en frente de mí. Toma todas mis fuerzas el no extender la mano y tirar de ella cerca de mí. Así de linda se ve. Lo que es un sentimiento muy nuevo para mí.

Por lo general, cuando tengo el impulso de acercar a las chicas es porque quiero tener sexo con ellas. Quiero acercarlas y desnudarlas. No acercarlas como para tenerlas cerca, la forma en la que quiero a Katniss... Dios, realmente debo estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Ella sostiene las llaves en alto y casi no me fío de mí mismo para tomarlas. Pero finalmente lo que hago. Sus dedos rozan contra mi palma, y es como si una explosión de llamas se precipitara a través de mis manos y mis brazos.

―No tengo licencia ―dice.

―¿No tienes licencia? ―No puedo comprender esto. Todo el mundo tiene licencia. Es, digamos, una regla obtener licencia cuando se cumplen dieciséis años―. Todo el mundo tiene licencia ―le digo.

―Yo no. He reprobado mi prueba dos veces.

―¿No sabes cómo conducir? ―Ella niega con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué no?

―No lo sé ―Se encoge de hombros―. Creo que nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara.

―¿Tus padres?

Ella niega con la cabeza otra vez y luego se queda mirando el pavimento, lo cual me hace pensar que ahondar en eso podría no ser la mejor idea. De todos modos, los problemas con los padres es la última cosa de la que quiero hablar.

―Bueno, tenemos que arreglar eso ―le digo. Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo, y quiero retirarlas, pero no lo hago. Le entrego las llaves―. Te voy a enseñar.

―¿Me vas a enseñar a manejar?

―Sí. ―Abro la puerta del pasajero, y caigo en el asiento. Definitivamente me debo poner el cinturón de seguridad. Las chicas son terribles conductoras. Sé que probablemente suena sexista, pero es verdad. He estado en dos accidentes, ambos en los estacionamientos de mis antiguas escuelas, ambos con chicas que no estaban prestando atención y/o simplemente no entienden nada de las relaciones espaciales.

Katniss se inclina de modo que me está mirando por la ventana abierta. Su cabello roza contra la parte inferior del marco de la ventana, y está tan cerca que sería fácil jalarla hacia mí y besarla.

―¡No puedo conducir! ―dice, y me abre la puerta.

―Sí, puedes hacerlo. ―La cierro.

―¿Qué pasa si estrello tu auto?

―No lo harás.

―Pero ¿qué si lo hago? Este coche parece súper caro.

―En realidad no es tan caro como piensas ―miento.

―Aun así. Se ve dudosa―. ¿Qué pasa si lo choco? No puedo pagar por ello.

―Para eso está el seguro.

―Pero no estoy en el seguro.

―No ―digo―, pero yo sí. Y si lo chocas, voy a decir que yo lo hice. Ahora, ¿vas a entrar o no?

Ella empieza a sacudir la cabeza, pero luego me mira. Y yo quiero que lo haga, quiero que conduzca mi coche y no solo porque quiero pasar más tiempo con ella.

Quiero decir, sí, sí quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, y tengo que admitir que de repente algo sobre la idea de ella al volante de mi coche es muy sexy.

Pero es más que eso, solo tengo esta extraña sensación de que sería bueno para ella, que si ella puede conducir y ser buena en ello, podría regresar un poco de su confianza. No sé cómo sé que su confianza es mínima, o cómo sé que sería bueno para ella recuperarla, pero lo sé.

―Está bien ―dice finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Y la siguiente cosa que sé, es que ella está en el asiento del conductor a mi lado.

_**Aw! Que lindo Peeta! Y Kat cada vez cede un poco más.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo dieciséis

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Esto no es bueno. Es un desastre esperando ocurrir. ¡No puedo manejar su coche!

Casi nunca he conducido. Es decir, nunca en mi vida. No tengo permiso, pero eso es solo porque todo lo que tienes que hacer para obtenerlo es estudiar un pequeño folleto luego ir al Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados y tomar una prueba escrita. Un examen de opción múltiple por escrito, en el que, básicamente, te preguntan cosas como qué color de luz significa precaución. En serio, tienes que ser realmente un idiota para fallar.

Pero ¿estar detrás del volante de un coche de verdad? Solo lo he hecho unas veces cuando mi papá me llevó a tratar de enseñarme cómo conducir. Lo que definitivamente no fue el mejor momento que haya pasado, en gran parte porque soy realmente una mala conductora. Mi papá fue bueno con eso (esto fue antes que me expulsaran del colegio y que pensara que yo era un fracaso total), pero igual terminaba frustrada. Luego llegaba a casa y lloraba. Igual tomé la prueba de carretera principalmente porque para el momento que me di cuenta que era una horrible conductora, ya estaba programado.

Lo reprobé. Así que lo tomé de nuevo, y volví a reprobar.

Sin embargo, siempre he querido ser capaz de conducir. Quiero decir, ¿quién no? Conducir es igual a libertad.

Por supuesto, incluso si hubiera tenido mi licencia, no es como si tuviera el dinero para un carro. Pero si yo todavía tuviera mi trabajo después de la escuela, ¿quién sabe si pudiera haber ahorrado lo suficiente para conseguir uno? Al menos uno como usado. Hubiera sido increíble.

Aunque estoy súper nerviosa, tengo que admitir que conducir el coche de Peeta es emocionante. Al principio, sólo dimos vueltas al estacionamiento de la escuela. Un par de veces se acercó y agarró el volante mientras estaba conduciendo, lo que uno pensaría que sería molesto, como si estuviera tratando de hacerse cargo, pero no lo es.

Es más como si me estuviera ayudando y cuidando. Además, cada vez que sus dedos rozan los míos, mi estómago se explota con mariposas.

Vamos alrededor del círculo de tráfico en frente de la escuela cuando sucede. Yo como que, bueno, me estrello contra la acera. Hay un sonido de un arañazo y piso fuerte el freno.

―Oh Dios mío ―digo, sintiendo que la sangre se va de mi cara―. Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío.

―Está bien ―dice Peeta, pero se ve nervioso, y aunque él dice que está bien, suena asustado.

Salgo del coche y corro a la otra parte para poder comprobar los daños. Peeta está afuera, allí de pie y mirando hacia abajo.

―¿Es malo? ―pregunto, no esperando a que me responda antes de mirar por mí misma. Hay un pequeño rasguño en la parte inferior de su coche, en el lado del pasajero cerca de la llanta. No es pequeña, pero no es grande tampoco, y es sólo un rasguño. Sin abolladuras. Ningún metal aplastado. Exhalo un suspiro de alivio.

―¿Ves? ―dice―. No es gran cosa.

No sé por qué, pero estoy conteniendo la respiración otra vez, y estoy tan, tan feliz de que no sea nada, que no haya nada de malo con el coche, que me pongo a llorar.

Lo sé, penoso. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy haciendo. Tal vez sea porque estoy tan agradecida que no tendré que encontrar la manera de pagar por algo súper caro además de todo lo demás con lo que estoy lidiando. Tal vez sea porque Peeta está siendo muy bueno conmigo, y yo no quería hacer nada para arruinarlo. Tal vez sea porque mi padre ha sido tan duro conmigo últimamente que creo que en cualquier momento podría estar en problemas, es un gran alivio cuando no lo estoy. O tal vez es sólo porque durante la última hora, mientras he estado dando vueltas con Peeta, yo no he pensado en haber sido expulsada de la escuela, o lo que sucedió con Finnick, o Annie y yo, o cualquier otra cosa. Me he estado divirtiendo.

―Oye ―dice Peeta―. ¿Estás llorando?

―No. ―Me limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano―. Solo estoy aliviada.

―Ven aquí. ―Me acerca a él, y presiona mi mejilla contra su pecho. Puedo sentir lo duros que son sus músculos. Maldita sea. Los muchachos en la preparatoria Concordia nunca han tenido pechos como éste. Por lo menos, no lo creo. Me pregunto si Peeta se ejercita mucho. Debe hacerlo, nadie es tan musculoso de forma natural. Apuesto a que se ve increíble sin la camisa. El pensamiento de Peeta sin camisa me corta la respiración y hace que mi corazón lata más rápido, y antes de saber lo que está pasando, estoy mirándolo.

―Lo siento ―le digo―. Por lo general no soy tan loca.

―No creo que estés loca ―dice.

―¿No?

―No. ―Saca un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

―Bueno, lo estoy.

―No te das mucho crédito ―dice. Y ahora, sus labios están ahí, algo así como cinco centímetros de distancia de los míos y Dios, quiero besarlo. El momento es perfecto, con nosotros apoyados contra su coche, y el sol de la tarde filtrándose a través de los árboles alrededor del estacionamiento. Hay una ligera brisa que alborotaba su pelo y huele a verano a pesar de que es otoño.

Me estremezco de nuevo, y me acerca más, y ahora sus labios están realmente allí, y estoy a punto de volverme loca por querer que me bese, cuando finalmente lo hace.

Roza sus labios contra los míos, manteniéndolos allí por un latido largo y luego se aleja. Me mira a los ojos, preguntándome, sin decir nada, si está bien, y yo mantengo mi mirada en la suya, haciéndole saber que sí, hasta que me besa de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso es más largo, pero sigue siendo dulce. Sus labios son perfectos. Sabe a chicle de menta y fresas, y me pierdo en el momento. Cuando por fin se aleja, apoya su frente contra la mía.

―Creo que debería conducir a casa ―dice, y sonríe―. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

―Está bien ―le digo―, pero yo soy la copiloto.

_**Por fin! Se besaron! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**_

_**Gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews y darle follow y favorito!**_

_**Juliper22: **__Gracias! Supongo que tienes razón, la verdad si me tomo el tiempo de elegir que historias adaptar, intentando conservar la esencia de los personajes tanto como sea posible. En fin, coincidimos en que Peeta es un encanto, mira que dejar a Katniss manejar su coche, ella lo choca y él le recompensa con un beso! Es perfecto._

_**Pekis Fletcher:**__ Pronto sabremos que pasó, ten paciencia, ya comentaremos al respecto más adelante. Gracias por leer!_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo diecisiete

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Después de dejar a Katniss en su casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. No quería dejarla, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero se supone que debo estar en casa esta noche para alguna cena de mierda que mi padre ha planeado. Mi papá siempre programa cenas de mierda y en su mayoría son en el peor momento posible, como cuando acabo de besar a una chica que realmente me gusta. Tiene algún tipo de capacidad de saber exactamente cuando me estoy divirtiendo.

De todos modos, estas cenas son por lo general con personas que son grandes contribuyentes de campañas, o personas que están a cargo de alguna gran causa que mi padre está a punto de joder, por lo que tiene que hacerles creer que está tomando en cuenta todo lo que dicen, solo para que después voten a favor de alguna medida que va a cortar su financiación.

Técnicamente, realmente no tengo la obligación de estar en estas cenas, ya que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Pero a mi papá le gusta que yo esté presente porque lo hace parecer como si fuéramos una gran familia feliz.

―Peeta ―dice, todo sonriente cuando paso por la puerta. Nuestro invitado ya está ahí. Algún tipo que llevaba un traje y corbata.

Ambos están sosteniendo vasos de whisky, mi padre piensa que es realmente impresionante. En serio, al tío le encanta sacar su whisky caro y ser todo, "¿Quieres un poco de este whisky caro para hacerte creer que soy culto y refinado?"

―Me gustaría que conozcas a Coriolanus Snow ―dice mi papá.

Extiendo la mano para estrecharla con la de Coriolanus Snow, le doy una sonrisa. No es su culpa que mi padre sea una mierda.

―Encantado de conocerlo, señor.

―Encantado de conocerte, también ―dice―. ¿Puede que conozcas a mi hijo, Seneca? Él está en Taft.

―Sí, conozco a Seneca ―le digo―. Es un buen tipo.

Mi padre me da una mirada aguda, supongo que porque he utilizado la palabra "tipo." Pero honestamente, si este tipo es el papá de Seneca, no le va a importar. Seneca y yo nunca fuimos cercanos mientras yo estaba en Taft (me echaron después de un par de semanas debido a una gran pelea tienen una política de tolerancia cero de enfrentamientos lo cual es ridículo, especialmente cuando la mayoría de esos chicos son unos idiotas que se merecen una buena golpiza), pero siempre fue muy amable y me pareció un tipo relajado y tranquilo.

―Tu padre me dice que acabas de comenzar en la escuela pública de Concordia ―dice Snow―. Bien por ti. Siempre me he preguntado si Seneca estaría mejor en la escuela pública. ―Sacude la cabeza―. Pero su madre insistió.

Le doy una sonrisa de simpatía, y por un tiempo, los tres nos quedamos allí parados teniendo una pequeña charla hasta que mi mamá asoma su cabeza en la habitación familiar.

―La cena está lista ―dice. Lleva un vestido negro y su cabello está recogido en un moño―. Hola, Peeta ―me saluda―, me alegro que estés en casa.

―La comida huele de maravilla ―dice Coriolanus, que lleva su whisky con él mientras camina hacia el comedor.

―Pollo a Cordon Bleu ―dice mi mamá.

Todos comenzamos a andar después de Snow, y en el camino oigo a mi padre furioso mientras le susurra a mi madre.

―Pensé que ibas a preparar filete mignon.

―Y así era ―dice ella―, pero para el momento en el que dejé el trabajo, no hubo tiempo suficiente para detenerme en la carnicería. Tuve una reunión con un gran cliente y…

―¿No podrías haber enviado a Bonnie?

Es por esta razón que mi papá es un idiota. Él siempre quiere que parezca que somos esta completamente autosuficiente familia con los pies en la tierra y que hace cosas por sí mismos. Luego se enoja con mi mamá por no enviar al ama de llaves para obtener el filete mignon que él quería que ella cocinara. Estoy empezando a sentir rabia, y eso no augura nada bueno para la cena.

―Déjalo ―le digo, un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

―¿Todo bien? ―nos pregunta Coriolanus, mirándonos sobre el hombro con preocupación.

―Todo está muy bien ―dice mi papá alegremente.

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando el da vuelta la espalda. Nos sentamos en la mesa. Está ambientada con un centro de flores, y ya hay una ensalada de peras y nuez en cada lugar.

―Esto luce increíble, mamá ―le digo honestamente.

―Sí, Elena ―dice Coriolanus Snow―, se ve deliciosa.

Logramos llevar a cabo la cena sin contratiempos. Hablamos y nos reímos, y creo que mi papá y Coriolanus están un poco borrachos por el whisky escocés. Lo que probablemente ayuda a establecer las bases de la escena que ocurre a continuación.

Cuando la cena terminó, mi padre acompaña a Coriolanus a la puerta mientras mi mamá comienza a trabajar en los platos.

―Bueno, creo que eso salió bastante bien ―dice mi papá mientras regresa a la cocina―. ¿Crees que Coriolanus pasó un buen momento?

―Papá ―le digo, mientras me dirijo al fregadero y agarro una esponja para poder empezar a ayudar a mi mamá―, fue una gran noche, todos se divirtieron.

―Con suerte, él será capaz de pasar por alto los chistes subidos de tono y el pollo cocido ―dice mi papá.

―¿Qué chistes subidos de tono? ―le pregunta mamá.

―Para ―le digo.

―¿Perdón? ―me pregunta papá. Se recuesta contra el mostrador y cruza los brazos sobre su suéter de color arándano.

―Ya basta ―le digo―. Te comportas como un imbécil. Mamá hizo una cena increíble para nosotros, nadie dijo ninguna broma subida de tono, y estás haciéndolo sonar como si toda la noche hubiese sido un desastre.

―Peeta ―dice mi mamá ―, está bien, No…

―No está bien ―digo―. Papá actúa como un cretino.

―No me hables de esa manera, Peeta ―me advierte, y da un paso hacia mí―. Me debes mostrar respeto en esta casa.

―Respeta para que te respeten ―murmuro en voz baja.

Pero papá tuvo que haberme oído, porque lo siguiente que se, es que se encuentra ahí a mi lado, respirándome whisky en la cara.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―gruñe.

―Ya me has oído.

―Vete a tu cuarto.

―Por favor. ―Tiro la esponja en el fregadero―. No tengo doce años.

Salgo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Termino en la Sala de Sportstar, sobre todo porque hay jaulas de bateo. El béisbol nunca ha sido lo mío, pero tenía la necesidad de desahogarme, y manejar el bate será bueno para mí.

Introduje uno de veinte en la máquina de cambio, recogí mi cambio y luego los metí en la máquina de bateo. SportStar es más como un complejo deportivo que una sala, con no sólo los juegos, sino también con un laser tag, un patio de comidas, e incluso algunos paseos. Por lo general está lleno, pero las jaulas de bateo están muertas esta noche.

Me puse un casco y entre en la jaula del medio. Intente batir una bola, sin importarme realmente si hacia el swing y fallaba, ni siquiera me importaba darle al objetivo, solo trataba de golpear duro. Después de media hora de sudor, ya estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mejor.

También estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez la escuela de intercambio en el extranjero no sonaba tan mal. Por lo menos me llevaría lejos de mi papá.

Estoy a punto de poner en marcha una nueva ronda cuando oigo a alguien aplaudiendo detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta. Clove.

―Oye ―dice ella, y me da una sonrisa―. Te dejaste embrujar por el swing.

No respondo, solo hago una especie de guiño.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―trata de hacerme hablar.

―¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? ―pregunto. Sueno como un gilipollas, porque a pesar de que me siento mejor, todavía estoy en un horrible estado de ánimo de mierda. Y que se me pregunte lo que estoy haciendo, obviamente, cuando estoy utilizando las jaulas de bateo no es exactamente iluminar mi noche. Simplemente me molesta.

―Parece que estas a la caza de algunas pelotas ―dice, riendo. Camina a la derecha en la jaula de bateo, a pesar de que no debes estar aquí sin casco―. Así que, o estás realmente frustrado, o estás enojado. ―Se pone muy cerca de mí entonces, y puedo sentir sus tetas cuando las empuja contra mi pecho―. O tal vez ambas cosas.

―Probablemente las dos cosas. ―Doy un paso atrás. Ella es sexy, no lo voy a negar, pero me estaba besando con Katniss hace algunas horas y me gusta Katniss. Muchísimo. Es genial, divertida e inteligente, y me hace sentir como que yo fuera genial, divertido, e inteligente. Y Clove está loca.

Dejó de enviarme mensajes de texto cuando se hizo obvio que no iba a responder, y dejó de molestarme en la escuela cuando se hizo evidente que la estaba evitando. Pero todavía me pone nervioso.

―Así que, ¿qué haces después de esto? ―pregunta.

―Estoy ocupado. ―Pongo dinero en la máquina, y regresa a la vida.

―Eso es muy malo ―dice Clove. Está saliendo de la jaula de bateo, y echa un vistazo sobre su hombro―. Todos vamos a bajar a la playa. Se supone que vienes, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Es esta noche?

Ella asiente.

―No pudimos ir la semana pasada. Llovía. ―Me hace pucheros―. Va a haber cerveza.

La pelota sale volando del cañón, y tiro el palo hacia atrás para golpear la bola. Sale volando hasta que da contra el alambrado. La cerveza suena bien. Muy bien. Pienso en cómo no tengo nada que hacer después de esto, excepto ir a casa. Cómo mi padre, estará levantado probablemente esperando por mí, con la esperanza de algún tipo de confrontación.

―Está bien ―le digo, golpeando la pelota tan duro como puedo. Me doy vuelta para mirar a Clove―. Pero ¿puedo invitar a Katniss?

Su sonrisa se tambalea por un segundo, pero luego se recupera.

―Por supuesto.

Espera mientras termino mi ronda de bolas y me lleva a la cafetería, donde un par de otras chicas están sentadas en la barra comiendo nachos y bebiendo refrescos de la fuente.

―Ellas son Glimmer y Cranemere.

―Hola ―dicen. Giran en torno a tu banqueta y me observan de arriba a abajo. No estoy de humor para conocer gente nueva.

―Hola. ―Les doy un saludo.

―Es del tipo fuerte y silencioso ―dice Clove, riéndose. Se inclina hacia mí, y creo que puedo oler el alcohol en ella. Tiene que haber estado bebiendo ya. ¿Quién carajo bebe y luego viene al arcade?

―Como sea ―le digo―. ¿Vamos a ir?

―Caray, un poco impaciente, ¿no? ―pregunta Clove. Sus amigas se ríen.

―¿Quieres dejar el coche aquí? Glimmer es la conductora designada.

―Está bien. ―No me gusta la idea de dejar mi coche, pero estoy demasiado amplificado como para conducir. Así que las sigo hacia el estacionamiento, sacando mi teléfono para que poder llamar a Katniss en el camino

_**Esto no pinta nada bien, no confío ni tantito en Clove ¿y ustedes?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, darle follow y favorito!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo dieciocho

_Las Consecuencias_

_Katniss_

―Bueno, parece que las cosas estaban en el camino correcto ―dice el Dr. Abernathy―. Tuvieron una reunión y estaban listos para mandar una carta a la preparatoria Concordia.

―Sí ―asiento. ―Lo hicimos, y estuvimos…

A un lado mío, Peeta sonríe.

―¿Hay algo que le gustaría añadir a la discusión, Sr. Mellark?

―No ―dice Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros―. Si quiere saber la verdad, realmente me importa una mierda todo esto.

El Dr. Abernathy ha sido muy bueno todo este tiempo, teniendo en cuenta la pesadilla de relaciones públicas que la escuela está teniendo, pero la observación de Peeta parece hacerlo enojar. Con razón. Quiero decir, Peeta, como de costumbre, está actuando como un imbécil.

―Sr. Mellark, ese tipo de lenguaje no será tolerado aquí.

Miro mis manos y siento que mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Peeta está actuando de una manera que definitivamente no va a ayudar a mi causa. Me guste o no, estamos juntos en esto. Lo que hace me afecta y viceversa. La peor parte es que conozco algo de la razón por la cual está actuando así, es porque quiere verme en problemas. No es que se le puede culpar, pero aun así es una mierda.

―Lo siento ―musita Peeta. Sin embargo, ha vuelto a encorvarse en su silla, y no parece que quiera decirlo.

―Voy a salir por un minuto ―dice el Dr. Abernathy― y cuando vuelva, confío en que ambos estarán dispuestos a discutir esto como adultos. ―Mantiene los ojos en nosotros por un momento, mirando de un lado a otro entre nosotros como si estuviera tratando de transmitir lo serio que es esto. Luego se levanta y sale de la habitación, dejándonos solos a Peeta y a mí.

―Peeta… ―empiezo.

―Ahórratelo ―dice mirando lejos de mi y hacia abajo en el suelo―. Solo ahórratelo.

―Sé que estás enojado ―le digo en voz baja― y no te culpo, pero…

―¿Sabes que estoy enojado? ―escupe. Se endereza en su silla y se vuelve hacia mí―. ¿Estás bromeando Katniss? Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. ¿Sabes a cuántas chicas se lo he dicho? ―No digo nada, porque hay un gran bulto en mi garganta que está haciendo que me sea imposible hablar.

―A ninguna ―dice―. Tú eres la única. La primera a la que alguna vez se lo dije. Así que cuando me enteré que me habías mentido acerca de Finnick, ¿sabes cómo me hizo sentir eso?

―Terrible ―le susurro. Pienso en ello. Como me miró Peeta a la cara en el día de hacerle frente, cómo se veía cuando Finnick le dijo la verdad acerca de todo. No puedo soportar su decepción así que lo dejé de esa manera, que le dolía mucho.

―Terrible es quedarse corto ―dice con amargura―. Así que, lo siento si no estoy mentalizado para sentarme aquí y tratar de convencer al Director de que no nos deben castigar.

―Peeta ―le digo―, lo siento mucho. Yo… estoy avergonzada y humillada, y si solo... ―Estoy llorando ahora, y grandes lágrimas descuidadas están haciendo que sea difícil hablar. Me las enjugo con el dorso de la mano.

Peeta está mirándome y por un instante su rostro se suaviza. Por un momento maravilloso y perfecto creo que tal vez él va a perdonarme, que tal vez me va a tomar en sus brazos y me dirá que todo está bien, que me perdona, que vamos a estar juntos, que va a solucionarlo.

Pero luego su rostro se endurece de nuevo, y sacude la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado.

Y entonces el Dr. Abernathy está de vuelta, con una taza de café en la mano, una mirada seria en su rostro.

―Entonces ―dice, - ahora que hemos tenido un descanso, voy a asumir que ambos han tenido tiempo suficiente para tener su ira bajo control.

Y luego, de repente, es como un interruptor da vuelta dentro de mí. Me molesta que la actuación del Dr. Abernathy con Peeta, porque enloqueció y lo insultó, eso significa que soy la que tiene que tener mi enojo bajo control. Y es entonces cuando siento que vuelve mi fuego y me siento con la espalda recta. Si Peeta está decidido a llevarme hacia abajo, entonces voy a tener que luchar como el demonio para probar que esta cosa no es culpa mía, que era sólo un montón de malas circunstancias y coincidencias que llevaron a que todo saliera mal.

―Sí ―le digo―, estamos listos.

La cabeza de Peeta se eleva, y me mira. Supongo que porque mi tono es completamente diferente de lo que era hace un segundo. Me seco los ojos cuidadosamente con un pañuelo de mi bolsa, asegurándose de no ensuciarlo con mi máscara de pestañas.

―Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy.

Y contesto:

―Estábamos a punto de hablar de que Peeta besó a Clove Ruiz.

_**Zaz! Les dije que no confiaba en Clove… Pero esto se pone interesante, Kat dejo de ser la víctima y ahora va con todo contra Peeta… ya veremos como terminan estos dos…**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo diecinueve

_Antes_

_Katniss_

―Entonces, ¿lo besaste? ―me pregunta Annie. Estamos en su habitación esta noche, bebiendo limonada, compartiendo un tazón de palomitas de maíz mezclada con M&M's, escuchando música, y probándonos la ropa de su hermana. La hermana de Annie, Mags, está en Harvard, por lo que regularmente hacemos incursiones en su armario. A Mags no le importa, siempre y cuando dejemos lavadas las cosas y devolverlas cuando hayamos terminado. No es que he estado aquí mucho últimamente, atacando armarios o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Como dije, Annie y yo difícilmente hemos hablado. Así que cuando ella me llamó hace un rato y me invitó, me sorprendió. Tuve una sensación de que tal vez ella tenía otros planes que le cancelaron y me llamo porque estaba aburrida, pero decidí darle el beneficio de la duda, porque _(a) _La extraño mucho, y _(b) _me moría de ganas de decirle a alguien acerca de lo que me pasó con Peeta.

―Bueno, él me besó ―le contesto, sacando un top ruffly de un diseño Paisley realmente adorable de un solo hombro. Todavía tenía puesta la etiqueta del precio―. ¿Crees que tu hermana le importaría si me llevo esto? ―le pregunto―. Es totalmente nuevo.

Annie agita su mano.

―Probablemente ni siquiera sabrá que se ha ido. ―Deja caer en un montón el vestido ceñido azul que sostiene―. Entonces, ¿cómo fue el beso? ―pregunta.

―Perfecto ―le digo―. Increíble. ―Me quito mi camiseta y me pruebo el top ruffly.

―Entonces, ¿qué?

―¿Qué quieres decir con "entonces, qué"? ―Tiro el top de arriba hacia abajo. Voy a necesitar un sujetador sin tirantes con éste, sin duda. No soy el tipo de chica que puede salirse con la suya al no llevar sostén. Mis senos son un poco demasiado grandes. Además, siempre he estado paranoica sobre que voy a tener algún tipo de falla en vestuario y todo el mundo va a mirar mis pezones sin que ni siquiera sepa.

―¿Qué pasó después de que lo besaste?

―Me llevó a casa.

―¿Te llevó a casa? ―Annie frunce el ceño, y siento que un poquito de pánico comienza a aumentar en mí. Hasta ahora he dejado de pensar en mí y pienso mucho acerca del beso. Sí, me moría de ganas de decirle a Annie al respecto, pero aparte de eso, he estado trabajando muy duro para no ponerme demasiado nerviosa. Quiero decir, lo último que necesito es un novio. O incluso un flechazo.

―Sí ―le digo. Me encojo de hombros y tiro la camiseta en la creciente pila de cosas que estoy pidiendo prestado―. No es como si fuera la gran cosa, ni nada.

―Está bien ―dice Annie, no parecía muy convencida―. ¿Estás segura?

―Sí ―le digo―, estoy totalmente segura. ―De repente quiero cambiar de tema, dejar de hablar de Peeta―. Oye ―le digo―, ¿quieres ir a la pedicura? Hay un nuevo lugar en el centro comercial que he estado muriendo por probar.

Annie me mira como si quisiera decir algo más. Pero luego se encoge de hombros.

―Sí, seguro.

Una hora más tarde estamos en el lugar de la pedicura, nuestros pies en los pequeños papeles flip-flops y secándose bajo la secadora.

―Así que… ¿estás molesta? ―pregunta Annie. Da vuelta la página de la revista que está leyendo, una vieja Us Weekly con los mejores y los peores cuerpos de bikinis en el frente.

―No ―contesto, mirando hacia mis dedos de los pies de color carmesí―. Me encanta este color. La única cosa que apesta es que no estoy segura si va a hacer calor suficiente como para llevar sandalias y mostrarlas. ―Realmente deberían averiguar una forma de solucionar esto; quiero decir, gastas todo este dinero para hacer que tus pies se vean lindos, y luego después del verano no hay manera de que realmente vayas a lucirlas.

―No ― dice―. Quiero decir, ¿estás molesta porque este chico, Peeta, no te ha llamado?

―No. ―Me encojo de hombros―. ¿Por qué estaría molesta por eso?

―Hm, ¿porque se besaron?

Cuando pienso acerca de haberlo besarlo, mi corazón comienza a latir rápido. Pero entonces veo la forma en que Annie me está mirando. Con una mezcla de interés y preocupación. Sé porque ella piensa eso, si me involucrará con otro chico me volvería loca otra vez, como lo hice con Finnick. Y estoy a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que estoy bien, pero luego la cierro. Porque la verdad es que no estoy segura de si estoy bien.

Quiero decir, ¿cómo voy a saber a ciencia cierta que si me acerco a otro hombre, no voy a volverme loca de nuevo? No lo sabía. Y así me deje a mi misma que comenzara a pensar que incluso que en cualquier cosa podría pasar entre Peeta y yo es probablemente una mala idea.

Y además, incluso si estaba dispuesta a involucrarme con alguien, la última persona que sería es Peeta Mellark. Quiero decir, el hombre es como una gran bandera roja Una bandera roja con los brazos y las piernas y los abdominales asesinos. De hecho, deberían llamarle Red Flag Guy.

―No me molesta en absoluto ―le digo a Annie―. Él es como Red Flag Guy. Es divertido besarlo, pero ahora que lo he logrado, estoy totalmente segura que permaneceré lejos de él.

Ella sonríe ampliamente, mostrando su blanqueamiento profesional.

―Dios, Kat, estoy tan contenta que hayas dicho eso. Sinceramente, después de lo ocurrido con Finnick, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

―¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo de que me volviera loca otra vez?

―No ―dice ella―, solo que, no lo sé, puede dejarte marcada de por vida o algo así.

―Tiene la mano en frente de su cara y frunce el ceño hacia sus uñas―. Sabía que debería haber recibido una manicura, también.

―¿Marcados de por vida?

―Sí. ―Saca los pies de la secadora y los menea. Annie tiene los pies muy lindos. Una perfecta talla seis, significa que no podemos compartir zapatos. Soy ocho y medio, nueve, si soy completamente honesta―. ¿Sabes que siempre se oyen cosas como esa? ¿Como esa gente que tenía una mala relación en la escuela secundaria, y ahora todas sus relaciones son un gran desastre?

―¿Quién? ―le pregunto, con el ceño fruncido―. ¿A quién has oído de que eso le está sucediendo?

―No lo sé. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Todas esas personas en esos programas sobre treintañeros, como Sex and The City o lo que sea. Todos están, como, dañados.

―Creo que eso es porque todos tienen problemas con sus padres ―le digo―, no porque les hayan roto el corazón en la escuela secundaria.

―Bueno, tú también tienes problemas con tus padres ―dice ella, sonriendo ampliamente―. Todos los tenemos.

No es la verdad. Sin embargo. No estoy segura de que me compra con su teoría. Parece una locura que una relación de la escuela secundaria podría estropearte de por vida. Pero había algo en la conversación que hizo eco en mí, porque cuando mi teléfono suena unos pocos minutos más tarde y es Peeta, no sé si debo contestar o no.

―Es él ―le digo, con la mirada fija en el identificador de llamadas―. Me está llamando.

Mi corazón está rebotando alegremente en mi pecho. Casi no parece real, su nombre parpadeando en la pantalla. Me siento como si tuviera que mirar de cerca, mirar cada letra, para asegurarme de que es realmente él. Raro, ¿verdad? Más raro aún es que incluso después del semi sermón de Annie, realmente, realmente quiero hablar con él.

―¿Le vas a contestar? ―pregunta Annie. Y tal vez sea la forma en Annie me está mirando. O tal vez es solo porque quiero demostrarme a mí misma que no necesito a Peeta Mellark. Pero antes de darme cuenta, mi mano está sobre el botón de rechazar.

Y entonces rechazo la llamada y la envío al correo de voz.

_**Ay Katniss! ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechaza una llamada de Peeta Mellark?**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leen!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo veinte

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Estoy borracho. Al menos, eso creo. Es difícil de decir. Probablemente porque estoy tan borracho. Lo único que sé es que ésta era la elección correcta.

Sin duda una buena idea era venir aquí y divertirme en la playa. ¡Me encanta la playa! ¡Hay agua! ¡Y arena! Todo el mundo piensa que es frío, pero en realidad no es. Tenemos una fogata. Todos mis compañeros de clase están alrededor del fuego. Amo el fuego.

Lo única cosa que no amo es a Katniss. No contestó cuando la llamé antes, y aunque estoy borracho, borracho, borracho, me está molestando. Quiero llamarla de nuevo, pero Clove no me deja solo ningún jodido momento.

Al principio me gustó. Fue muy divertido. Incluso bailé con ella después beber mi tercera cerveza; pero ahora es solo una molestia, no se queda lejos de mí. Creo que tal vez mi buen tiempo borracho está empezando a desvanecerse.

Cuando me emborracho, siempre hay dos fases. El Feliz Peeta Borracho es lo primero. Esto es cuando soy el alma de la fiesta, bailo y me divierto. Los amo a todos. Luego, llega el Malo Peeta Borracho. En realidad, no lo llamaría Malo, exactamente. Más bien como Intratable e Peeta Ligeramente Irritable.

―¿No quieres bailar un poco más? ―pregunta Clove. Puede que esté aún más borracha que yo, pero todavía está del modo feliz. Está sentada a mi lado en la arena, y se inclina más cerca, arrastrando las palabras contra mi cuello.

―No. ―Todo lo que quiero hacer es llamar a Katniss―. Ya vuelvo. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Camino un poco por la playa y saco mi teléfono. No puedo creer que vaya a llamar a una chica por segunda vez en una noche. Nunca, nunca hago eso. Por lo general, tengo una lista de chicas a las que llamo, y si no responden, simplemente paso a la siguiente. Bueno, eso suena horrible. No es una lista, literalmente. Me gusta tener opciones.

Marco el número de Katniss. Me lleva dos intentos. Sigo estropeándolo, marcó a Ken en mi lista de contactos en su lugar. Ni siquiera conozco a ningún Ken, jajaja.

¡Oh! ¡Está sonando! Ring. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . ¡Esta vez, ella responde!

―¿Hola? ―Suena vacilante.

―Bueno, hey, hola ―le digo, tratando de sonar suave.

―¿Estás borracho? ―me pregunta de inmediato.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Dios, ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Cada vez que hablo con ella, siempre está pensando lo peor de mí. Decido que es hora de encender el encanto.

―Porque son las once de la noche y estás llamándome y diciendo cosas como "Hey, Hola".

―Traté de llamar antes ―señalo―, pero no contestaste. ―Me hundo en la arena y casi me caigo. En el otro lado de la línea, Katniss está en silencio―. ¿Has dicho algo? ―le pregunto―. Si es así, me lo perdí.

Desde abajo de la playa, alrededor del fuego, oigo el sonido de risas.

―¿Dónde estás? ―pregunta Katniss.

―En la playa ―le digo. Entonces me acuerdo de algo. Algo muy importante―. ¡Oye! ―le digo―. ¡Se suponía que tenías que venir aquí conmigo! ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Los dos estábamos invitados! ―Me doy cuenta que estoy hablando un poco alto. Así que me decido a bajar el volumen―. Te invitaron ―le susurro―. Debes venir aquí. ―No sé cómo llegar hasta aquí, pero tal vez tenga GPS. Espera. Ella no maneja―. Quizás tus padres pueden venir a dejarte ―lo intento.

―No puedo creer que me estés llamando cuando estás borracho ―dice ella―. Tengo que cortar.

―¿Te tienes que ir?

―Sí.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde estabas antes? Quería hablar. Era importante. ―De repente me siento muy molesto. Estoy pensando en lo que paso con mi papá antes. Y quiero decirle a Katniss por alguna razón.

―Estaba en el centro comercial con un amigo ―dice ella.

―¿Y no tenías tu teléfono?

―Tenía mi teléfono ―contesta, luego suspira―. Peeta, estás borracho. ¿Tienes quien te lleve a casa?

―Sí ―le digo―. Hay un conductor designado. ―Sin embargo, no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Glenn? No, ese es nombre de chico. En realidad, podría ser el nombre de chica también. Pero no es Glenn. ¿Gladys? ¿Gloria? ¿Gunther? Gunther definitivamente es nombre de chico. Me río.

―Bien. ―Hace una pausa―. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, ¿vale?

Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que dice. No es "Llámame mañana" o "Hey, eso estuvo realmente bien cuando nos besamos" o "Voy a bajar y encontrarme contigo en la playa para que pueda asegurarme de que Clove no te aleje de mí".

―¿Voy a hablar contigo más tarde? ―le pregunto incrédulo.

―Peeta ―dice―. Estás. Borracho.

―¿Sí? ¿Y qué tienes en contra de la gente borracha? Uf. ―Me caigo en la arena. Entra arena en mi boca y trato de escupirla.

―Nada ―responde―, pero no quiero hablar contigo cuando estás borracho.

―Me caí en la arena ―le digo.

―Adiós, Peeta. ―La línea se corta.

Bueno. Supongo que eso es todo. Me quedo mirando el teléfono, tipo incapaz de creerlo. ¿Cómo ella podía simplemente colgarme pasando arriba de mí? Sobre todo porque no he sido capaz de pensar en nada más que ella. Bueno, eso no es exactamente así. No en cuanto a todo el asunto con mi padre. Pero aun así. El punto es que he estado pensando en ella, la falta de ella, quería hablar con ella. Y ella justo... Me olvido de lo que ella dijo. En el centro comercial. Con un amigo. Probablemente un novio.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunta Clove. Ella de alguna manera perdió la camisa y ahora está vistiendo sólo el top del bikini. De repente me siento muy caliente. Probablemente, porque he bebido mucho.

―Estaba haciendo una llamada ―le digo, levantando el teléfono―. Pero ahora ya he terminado.

―Bien. ―Ella se inclina hacia mí. Huele muy bien. Como flores mezclado con polvo de bebé y algo más que solo las chicas pueden oler así. Una ligera brisa sopla su pelo en mi cara, y ella lo alcanza y lo empuja detrás de su oreja.

―Hola ―dice, sonriéndome. Y lo siguiente que sé, es que me besa. Retrocedo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―respira en mi oído―. ¿No quieres darme un beso?

Pienso en ello. No quiero besar a Clove. Quiero besar a Katniss. ¿No es así? Mi cabeza está todo nublada ahora. Katniss no quiere darme un beso. Katniss está tratando de soplarme fuera. Ella ni siquiera está respondiendo a su teléfono cuando ella está afuera, ella me... ella me rechaza. No lo puedo creer. A mí nunca me rechazaron.

Mi cerebro borracho no puede envolver mi mente en torno a esto. O bien, quiero decir, mi cerebro no puede envolver... A la mierda, no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que Clove está aquí y estoy borracho y quiero más cerveza y ella me quiere besar.

Pero antes de que pueda averiguar si quiero darle un beso, o responder a ella, ella está moviendo sus labios de nuevo hacia mí. Y entonces ella me besa. Y no hay nada que hacer, excepto devolverle el beso.

_**Maldita Clove! Y maldito Peeta borracho! Se enterará Kat? Qué creen que haga?**_

_****__**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo veintiuno

_Antes_

_Katniss_

No puedo dormir. Estoy tendida en la cama pensando en Peeta. Estaba esperando que volviera a llamarme. Odio la idea de que esté en la playa con Clove. Odio pensar que llamó para invitarme, y que yo no respondí solo por una tontería que pasó en mi vieja escuela con Finnick. Odio estar despierta pensando en eso, que es exactamente lo que yo quería evitar, obsesionarme con Peeta, que es lo que está sucediendo.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana me doy por vencida, enciendo la luz y decido intentar leer, pero no puedo encontrar un libro que me interese. Lo más loco de todo es que mi pila para leer está tan alta que se van a caer, pero no hay nada que desee leer.

La cosa sobre mí y los libros es que lo que estoy leyendo siempre me recuerda a lo que está pasando en mi vida en ese momento. Y ya que me gusta leer libros realmente buenos, temo empezar a leer algo nuevo. ¿Y si es un libro muy bueno que quiero volver a leer alguna vez? Y no puedo porque siempre me recordará la noche que pasé despierta pensando en Peeta. Eso es lo que pasó con este libro de Susan Mallery que estaba leyendo cuando sucedió todo eso con Finnick. El libro era tan bueno, y tenía el mejor romance, pero no pude terminarlo. Todavía está en mi estantería. No puedo leerlo, porque me trae demasiados recuerdos.

Como a las cinco el sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte. Me gustaría ser el tipo de chicas que siempre salen a correr. Se supone que correr es realmente bueno para tu estado mental. Las chicas de los libros que leo siempre salen a correr muy tarde en la noche o temprano en la mañana para deshacerse de toda su frustración sexual o sacarse a algún chico de la mente. Siempre funciona, y se ponen súper delgadas en el proceso, haciendo que el chico que rompió su corazón las quiera de vuelta. Por supuesto, para entonces lo habrán superado y estarán con alguien mejor. Pero siempre he odiado correr. Demasiado aburrido. Y difícil. He tratado de escuchar música, pero aun así es una mierda. Ni siquiera puedo poner la música demasiado alta, porque si lo hago, no seré capaz de oír, y entonces me podría atacar algún loco.

Sin embargo, mientras estoy despierta y es técnicamente por la mañana, podría levantarme y hacer algo. Tal vez podría hacer algunas tareas.

Me pongo un par de pantalones de yoga y una sudadera, entonces bajo de puntillas las escaleras. Me preparo una taza de café extrafuerte, a continuación, cojo mi bolsa y la pongo sobre la mesa. Saco mi libreta y empiezo a hacer una lista de todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer. A mí me gustan las listas de verificación. De esa manera, puedo hacer una verificación al lado de cada cosa mientras lo hago. Es muy satisfactorio.

Ya he terminado con mi lista y probablemente debería comenzar con matemáticas, lo que no tomará mucho tiempo, y de esa manera tachar algo de mi lista, cuando escucho el sonido de las pisadas en la escalera. Alguien está bajando, y puedo decir de inmediato que es mi papá. Mi madre no suele estar despierta tan temprano, pero mi papá a veces se levanta temprano para poder trabajar en su oficina en algunos de sus proyectos de diseño web.

―Buenos días ―me dice, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras camina hacia la cocina. Mira todos los libros extendidos delante de mí―. ¿Haciendo un poco de trabajo?

―Sí

Asiente con la cabeza. Simplemente se queda allí, yo sigo sentado y ninguno de nosotros sabe qué decir. Incómodo

―¿Cómo vas en tu nuevo club? ―pregunta finalmente.

―Está bien ―le contesto. He sido deliberadamente vaga en ese tema, solo le he dicho a mis padres que estoy trabajando en algo con el hijo del senador. No quiero que todos se involucren en eso, sobre todo porque podría no funcionar.

―Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar? ―pregunta mi papá―. ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

―Hm ―le digo―, bueno, vamos a invitar a algunos estudiantes de la preparatoria Concordia para reunirnos y hacer algo como de construcción a la comunidad.

Él asiente con la cabeza, luego cruza la cocina y saca una taza debajo de la caja. Se acerca a la cafetera y luego hace una pausa.

―¿Te importa si tomo un poco de café? ―pregunta.

―No ―digo―, hay un bote entero.

Se sirve una taza llena, añade la leche y el azúcar, y luego se sienta en la mesa de la cocina frente a mí.

―¿Y cómo ha sido la colaboración de Peeta Mellark?

Pienso en ello, tratando de mantener lejos el hecho de que nos besamos y que he estado toda la noche pensando en eso.

―Ha estado bien ―le digo―. Al principio pensé que tal vez no iba a tomar nada en serio, pero parece que está realmente a bordo.

―Eso es genial. ―Mi padre toma un sorbo de café―. Esta bueno ―dice.

―Gracias

Hay otro silencio incómodo.

―Así que… me enteré que saliste con Annie ayer por la noche ―dice―. Eso está bien.

―Sí. ―Asiento.

―Bueno ―dice mi padre, de pie―, supongo que debería ir a trabajar.

―Sí, tengo que volver a trabajar también ―digo, por alguna razón no quiero que el acabe la conversación.

Pero una vez que se ha ido a su oficina y la cocina está tranquila, no me puedo concentrar. Decido empacar mis cosas y dirigirme a la Biblioteca de la Universidad. Es el lugar perfecto para estudiar, está a poca distancia, abierto las veinticuatro horas, y nunca piden ID. Tienen sillas cómodas, y el lugar está siempre desierto los sábados por la mañana.

Solía ir todo el tiempo cuando estaba en la Preparatoria Concordia. Era como mi pequeño lugar secreto -nunca se lo dije a nadie, incluso a Annie. Yo no quería ningún tipo de distracciones, y no quería que nadie más fuera allí. Así de competitiva era. Yo solía creer que todo el mundo me iba a alejar de lo que yo quería. Un poco irónico que la única persona que me alejo de conseguir lo que quería fui yo misma.

Empaco una bolsa con unos pocos Rice Krispies, mis libros de la escuela, mi portátil, y algunas plumas adicionales. Agarro un termo del armario y lo lleno con café, añadiéndole azúcar extra, pensando que si me quedo con un flujo constante de cafeína, el bombeo a través de mis venas, va a luchar contra el bajón de azúcar inevitable.

Es un día muy bonito, y el aire fresco y el paseo a la biblioteca me ayudan a levantar mi estado de ánimo. Una vez que estoy allí, me da la chica de la recepción una amable sonrisa. Siempre sonrío a los alumnos trabajadores para evitar cualquier tipo de sospecha. Quiero decir, ¿por qué iba a ser tan sonriente si me estoy escabullendo? Me dirijo a mi mesa favorita, todo el camino en la parte posterior del segundo piso, frente a los grandes ventanales que dan sobre el lago Swanscott. Es tranquilo y pintoresco, y mi lugar favorito para estudiar.

Pero cuando llego a la mesa, alguien ya está sentado allí. Una chica.

―Oye ―dice ella, mirándome como si me conociera. Me toma un segundo ubicarla. Eso me pasa a veces, cuando la gente se presenta lugares donde no deberían estar, pero entonces caigo en cuenta. Es Johanna. Esa chica del cuarto de baño en la escuela. La que me preguntó acerca de mi corazón roto.

―Hola ―le digo―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Vengo aquí a estudiar. ―Me siento frente a ella. Ella no tiene ningún libro ni nada, así que estoy asumiendo que tal vez estuvo en vela toda la noche, y ahora empaca sus cosas y está lista para salir. En cuyo caso, estoy feliz de tener mi mesa del fondo.

―¿Vienes aquí a estudiar? ―pregunta―. ¿A las seis en punto de una mañana de sábado?

―Sí. ¿Tú no?

―No, ¿qué?

―Vienes aquí a estudiar.

―No. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Estaba en una fiesta cerca de aquí anoche. ―Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que ella no está definitivamente vestida para una sesión de estudio. Lleva una falda corta negra y una camisa de color negra ajustada, el pelo se ve un poco de locos, y su delineador de ojos esta todo corrido.

―Así que si estabas en una fiesta ―le pregunto―, ¿por qué estás en la biblioteca?

―Porque ―dice―, aquí es donde espero.

Está mirando mi café, así que tiro de la tapa del termo, vierto un poco en la taza y la deslizo encima de la mesa hacia ella. Ella lo acepta y toma unos largos sorbos. Relleno la taza, pero eso es todo lo que tendrá. Es decir, no he dormido toda la noche. Necesito la cafeína.

―¿Aquí es donde esperas qué? ―le pregunto. Sea lo que sea, espero que no tome mucho tiempo. Definitivamente está cortando mi tiempo de estudio. Aunque, cuando lo pienso, ella también está proporcionando una distracción de pensar en Peeta.

Se muerde el labio, y puedo decir que no me quiere decir.

―¿Es… ―Me inclino sobre la mesa y bajo la voz a un susurro― tu traficante de drogas? ―Se supone que es una broma, pero lo digo totalmente seria, en un esfuerzo para conseguir que ella sonría. Funciona.

―No ―dice ella―, no es mi traficante de drogas. ―Piensa por un segundo―. Aunque, en cierto modo, supongo que lo es. ―Pone el bolso sobre la mesa y saca un espejito diminuto―. Oh, Dios mío ―exclama, estudiando su reflejo―. Tengo un aspecto horrible.

―No, no es verdad ―le digo. Es verdad. Se ve un poco despeinada, sí, porque ha estado de fiesta toda la noche, pero también se ve algo sexy. Más o menos. . . peligrosa. Si yo fuera un chico, me gustaría estar sobre ella.

―Sí es verdad. ―Suspira, luego se limpia un delineador de ojos de debajo de su ojo. Pone el espejo en el bolso, y luego se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos aburridos hacia mí. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como dimensionándome, y dándome algún tipo de prueba, tratando de ver si soy digna de lo que está a punto de decirme.

―¿Querías decir lo que dijiste antes? ―pregunta.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Ya sabes, las cosas del corazón roto.

Asiento con la cabeza. Pensé que ya había superado eso.

―¿Qué significa eso, exactamente?

―Te lo dije, ―le digo―. Esto significa…

Levanta una mano, silenciándome.

―Por favor dice―. Esa no es toda la historia, y lo sabes. Simplemente no quisiste entrar en detalles porque ese chico Peeta estaba allí.

―Lo que sea. ―Me encojo de hombros, decido no negarlo, pero no reconocerlo tampoco. Quiero decir, no le debo nada esta chica.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―pregunta―. Sé que es algo escandaloso.

―¿Qué pasó con el corazón roto? ―pregunto―. Sé que es algo escandaloso.

―Trato de imitar su tono de voz.

―Tu primero ―dice ella―, y entonces yo te diré el mío.

Es el truco más viejo en el libro, obviamente. Ella quiere saber mis secretos y chismes, reservándose el derecho a callar. Pero pienso en decirle de todos modos. Nadie sabe exactamente lo que pasó con excepción de Finnick y Annie. Y mis padres. Y algunos administradores de la elección y los profesores en la escuela. Incluso los estudiantes de la preparatoria Concordia que piensan que saben en realidad, no saben con certeza. Simplemente especulan, comienzan los rumores. Finnick sabe. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura de que es así. No he hablado con él desde que sucedió.

Me pregunto si guardar el secreto es lo que le está dando tanto poder. Quiero decir, lo que sucedió en mi antigua escuela ha sido la razón, de que todo en mi vida vaya por el camino que es. La razón por la que estoy empezando boca abajo. La razón por la que las cosas con mis padres son tan raras. Las cosas son diferentes, con Annie. La razón por la que no conteste el teléfono ayer por la noche, cuando Peeta llamó, lo que probablemente terminó llevándole a los brazos de Clove. No es que esto último sea una gran cosa. Peeta y yo, obviamente, no somos algo. Somos demasiado diferentes. Pero aun así. Incluso si sólo iba a ser una aventura, lo que me pasó con Finnick es lo que me aleja de que eso suceda.

―Bien ―dice Johanna, levantándose de la mesa y arrojando su bolsa al hombro―. No tienes que decirme. Ni siquiera me conoces. Lo entiendo.

Está actuando como si estuviera bien con eso, pero su tono de voz dice que piensa que estoy siendo un bebé. Y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Quiero decir, las cosas con Finnick sucedieron. Tal vez el primer paso para superarlo es realmente aceptarlo.

―Está bien ―le digo―. Yo solía ir a la preparatoria Concordia.

―Odio esa escuela ―dice.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. Un montón de presumidos. Mete la mano en su bolso y saca un cigarrillo, luego se deja recuesta en el asiento frente a mí.

―¿Está permitido fumar aquí? ―pregunto. Es retórica, por supuesto. Obviamente, no está permitido fumar en una biblioteca.

―Es eléctrico ―me informa―. Tú sabes, ¿solo sopla vapor de agua? No pueden prohibir el uso de eléctricos. Es, como, la ley.

―Oh. ―No estoy segura si eso es cierto, pero lo que sea.

―De todos modos ―dice ella―, ¿por qué solías ir a esa escuela súper creída?, ¿es por eso que estas empezando eso de "hacerle frente"? ¿Quieres demostrar que esos idiotas no son así?

―Más o menos. Quiero decir, estoy empezando "hacerle frente" porque solía ir allí; pero también porque tengo que encontrar algo mejor que se vea muy bien en mis aplicaciones. ―Tomo una respiración profunda y luego, lo digo en voz alta―. Me expulsaron de la preparatoria Concordia.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

―Tiene sentido.

―¿Sí?

―Sí ―dice. Le da una calada a su cigarrillo y luego el vapor de agua sale de golpe al aire. Al menos, espero que sea vapor agua de. Lo último que necesito es ir a casa con mi ropa oliendo a humo. Mi papá definitivamente no se emocionaría.

―¿Sabías que me habían expulsado?

―Bueno, obviamente pasó algo escandaloso. Viniste a la escuela, como, no sé... determinada a dejar tu marca, y me di cuenta de que no estabas interesada en hacer amigos.

No estoy segura de si se trata de un insulto o no, y por eso no se puede averiguar si hay que ofenderse.

―De todos modos ―digo―, ¿no quieres saber por qué me echaron?

―Obvio. ―Rueda los ojos y más golpes de vapor de agua se dirigen hacia el techo.

―Por destrozar el coche de mi ex-novio.

Se sienta con la espalda recta, y agranda los ojos.

―De ninguna maldita manera ―dice―. ¿Cómo? ¿Con un bate?

―Una barra de hierro ―le digo―. Y no te emociones, que no era su coche de verdad. ―Parece decepcionada, y por alguna razón, no quiero que esté decepcionada; quiero que se impresione con mi escándalo, así que me apresuro a decir―. Era un coche en el que había estado trabajando, un coche eléctrico híbrido que estaba construyendo.

―¿Te expulsaron de la escuela por romper su coche modelo? ―Niega con la cabeza―. Eso es un poco patético. Quiero decir, ¿no podía comprar otro?

―No era un auto modelo ―le digo―. Era de tamaño real, y lo iban a presentar en este concurso científico nacional y había un montón de otras personas que trabajaban en él también. Habían escrito al Boston Globe y todo. Si cuando terminaran y fuera un éxito, iban a ser el primer grupo de estudiantes de secundaria en hacer algo así.

―Entonces ¿por qué romperlo?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Me enojé. Habíamos estado saliendo por cerca de cinco meses, y yo lo amaba. Me enteré de que me estaba engañando con esta chica totalmente zorra llamada Maysilee. Y yo solo… no sé. Supongo que solo lo destrocé.

Recuerdo ahora cómo me sentía en ese momento. ¡Qué oscura estaba la escuela! Cuán vacíos estaban los pasillos. Cómo me observe en ese coche, el coche del que Finnick estaba tan orgulloso. Él siempre lo sacaba en la conversación, de la misma manera que sacaba a sus Estadísticas de Fútbol o de la cantidad de puntos que había anotado en un partido de baloncesto. Todo el mundo en la preparatoria Concordia era atlético, y se esperaba que los chicos practicaran deportes, por lo que triunfar en el campo de deportes que no era todo lo que tenía especial o impresionante, todo el mundo lo era.

Pero cuando llegó a los académicos, todos trataban de superarse unos a otros. Y esto era un coche de mayor puntaje. Finnick tenía una tonelada de atención por ser el jefe del equipo que lo estaba armando. No es como que necesitara más atención. Finnick era uno de los chicos más populares en la preparatoria Concordia. Y yo era una de las chicas más populares.

El día que me enteré de que Finnick me estaba engañando, había entrado en su casillero para coger su teléfono celular. Tenía que llamar a casa para que mi mamá supiera que estaba quedándome después de un examen de matemáticas, y como Finnick y yo habíamos estado enviándonos mensajes de texto durante todo el día, mi teléfono estaba muerto. La preparatoria Concordia tenía una política muy laxa cuando se trata de cosas como los teléfonos celulares. Pensaron que si nos trataban como adultos, nos harían actuar como adultos (jaja).

De todos modos, ya que sabía que Finnick había dejado su teléfono en su casillero, mientras estaba en la práctica de fútbol, me imaginé que haría uso de él. Cuando saque el teléfono, estaba mostrando que tenía un mensaje.

_"La pasé increíble anoche, xx, M."_

Supe quién era de forma inmediata: Maysilee Donner. Sospechaba que habían estado jugando, ya que Maysilee constantemente me fulminaba con la mirada, y pillé a Finnick comiéndose su culo con los ojos no tan discretamente los días de partido, cuando ella llevaba el uniforme de porrista de la escuela.

Me quedé allí durante un minuto o dos, con la mirada fija en el texto. Finnick había tratado de ser inteligente al respecto, y guardó el número de Maysilee bajo el nombre de Adam.

Él no tenía ningún amigo llamado Adam. Pero supongo que pensó que si alguna vez lo veía, él podría hacer algo.

Me sentí como si estuviera en un sueño. Todo parecía borroso en los bordes, incluyendo mis emociones. Me di cuenta de que estaba molesta, pero que no acababa de estarlo. Puse el teléfono en el casillero de Finnick y cerré la puerta. Me quedé allí por otro momento y luego camine hasta el laboratorio de tecnología.

Cuando llegué allí, como he dicho, estaba oscuro, y se sentía mal estar ahí, en la oscuridad, sin nadie alrededor. Pero luego encendí la luz, y el laboratorio se inundó con el brillo, y allí estaba: el coche. Finnick y yo solíamos bromear diciendo que le gustaba ese coche más que nada, excepto yo. Pero ahora, ya se había hecho evidente de que estaba engañándome, parecía como si el coche fuera lo que más amaba y era la única manera que sabía le haría daño.

Había una barra de madera contra la pared, la cogí y le di al coche unos cuantos golpes. Al principio no pasó nada. Sí, tal vez hubo un poco de abolladura, o algunos rasguños en la pintura, pero en realidad, era solo la carrocería. Si me hubiera detenido entonces, se podría haber solucionado con bastante facilidad.

Y por un segundo pensé en detenerme. Pero entonces vi otra cosa: una barra de hierro. Colgada de un gancho en la pared sobre una mesa de trabajo. Y sé que suena estúpido, pero de repente me acordé de Carrie Underwood y su canción "Before He Cheats, "y me acordé de ver el video de la canción y ver a Carrie destrozar el coche de su novio cuando la engañó, y haber pensando que yo nunca haría algo así, no importa lo mucho que me hubiera hecho daño.

Recordé pensar en que se podría meter en un montón de problemas en hacer cosas así. Me había pasado toda mi vida estando alejada de los problemas, no hacer nada que me hiciera añicos la imagen perfecta que había trabajado tan duro para crear. Pero, en ese momento, de pie en el laboratorio por mí misma, destrozando el coche de Finnick parecía una buena idea. El tipo de cosa que solo tenía que hacerse.

La palanca se sentía liviana en mi mano. Al principio pensé que tal vez no era una palanca real, que era una especie de especial barra de hierro que se utiliza para los estudiantes de secundaria porque no podían confiar en nosotros con la cosa real. Pero ahora creo que estaba en un deslumbramiento de la ira que simplemente no me di cuenta de lo pesado que era.

Cuando golpeé el coche por primera vez, destrozó una de las ventanas de inmediato. No hubo advertencia, no hubo tiempo para pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Ninguna grieta en la ventana, ni tembló el vidrio; simplemente se quebró. Daba miedo, pero también era liberador. Podía sentir que mi ira dejaba de mi cuerpo al destruir el auto. Destruirlo, molerlo, romperlo. Cada sonido, cada libra, cada golpe me hizo sentir mejor. Mientras lo hacía, no estaba pensando en nada. Fue puramente físico.

Cuando hube terminado, y el coche estaba en pedazos, se me cayó la barra de metal y mire el desastre que había hecho. Luego me fui casa.

Cuando llegué allí, conecté mi teléfono e inmediatamente le mande un mensaje de texto con calma a Finnick diciéndole lo que había hecho. Yo no quería quedarme con eso. Yo quería que él supiera que lo había atrapado, y que yo había asegurado que habría algún tipo de castigo por lo que había hecho.

Sabía que habría repercusiones por destrozar el coche, aunque definitivamente no creí que me expulsarían de la escuela. Pensé que tal vez me iban a suspender y tener que pagar por el coche o ayudar a reponer las piezas. Sin embargo, el director estaba cabreado. Y ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de defender mi caso. Al día siguiente ya estaba expulsada. Podría haber luchado, supongo, pero ¿de qué habría servido? Le dije a Finnick lo que había hecho, tenía el texto y la prueba.

―Wow ―dice Johanna. Ella me mira con una mezcla de asombro y admiración―. Para eso se necesita bolas. Me gustaría tener las pelotas para hacer algo como eso.

―Confía en mí ―le digo―, tener las bolas está sobrevalorado.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Sí, bueno, es mejor que lo que he estado haciendo.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? ―pregunto―. ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

―Tomo un sorbo de café del termo.

―Este tipo, Seneca Crane? ―Dice que su nombre como si me hubiera oído hablar de él, pero no lo he hecho, así que me encojo de hombros―. Él se graduó el año pasado ―continúa―. Era muy popular, todas las chicas lo querían, bla, bla, bla. Pero él es muy agradable, ¿sabes? El tipo de chico que es bueno con todos, sin importar quiénes son.

―¿Y estás enamorada de él?

Ella asiente con la cabeza tristemente.

―Es mi mejor amigo. Lo ha sido desde el octavo grado, que ha sido el tiempo del que he estado enamorado de él.

―¿Lo sabe?

Ella niega con la cabeza enfáticamente, sus rizos rubios rebotan de lado a lado.

―¡No! Nunca le diría, que es la razón de que esto ocurra siempre. ―Mira alrededor de la biblioteca, y luego se reclina en su silla con un suspiro.

―¿Qué es lo que siempre sucede?

―Por qué siempre termino aquí.

―¿Siempre terminas en la biblioteca de la universidad porque no le dices a Seneca Crane que estas enamorada de él? ―Sabía que esta chica le faltaba un tornillo.

―Sí ―dice―. Mira, así es como funciona: Seneca me invita a venir y pasar el rato con él en la escuela. Salimos a una fiesta de fraternidad o algo, y ya que estamos allí, elige a una chica para llevársela a casa con él ―Arruga la nariz con desagrado―. Así que yo espero en la biblioteca por él mientras termina con ella. Y entonces él me llama y nos vamos a desayunar.

Mi boca se cae.

―¿Lo esperas en la biblioteca? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Mientras él está afuera cogiéndose a otra chica?

Ella asiente.

―¿Y él _te deja_? ―pregunto. ¿En serio, que está mal con los chicos en estos días? Pensé que se suponía que la raza humana estaba evolucionando.

―No ―dice, mirándome horrorizada―. Seneca nunca estaría de acuerdo en eso. Solo le hago creer que me voy a casa con un chico.

Me detengo con el termo a la mitad de mis labios.

―Espera ―le digo―. ¿Le dices que te vas a casa con un chico?

―Por supuesto ―dice, como si no pudiera creer lo ignorante que soy―. Todo esto es parte de la fachada. Sería súper incomodo si él hubiera sabido que me molesta que lleve chicas a su casa.

―¿Así que es mejor que él piense que recoges chicos al azar en las fiestas?

Ella asiente.

―Sí ―contesta―, de lo contrario sería la chica que está languideciendo en secreto por él, fingiendo todo el tiempo estar bien con sólo su amistad.

―Ooo-kay. ―Sé que probablemente debería decirle algo para disuadirla de hacer eso, pero parece ser ese tipo de chicas que no cambia de parecer. Además ¿quién soy yo para decir que su plan es malo? Mi plan hizo que me expulsaran de la escuela.

―Los hombres son unos idiotas ―dice―. Completamente idiotas.

Está hablando un poco alto, así que echo un vistazo alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie la ha oído hablar. Me gusta el hecho de diga groserías y pone todo por ahí. Por no decir que se siente bien contarle por fin a alguien lo que me pasó con Finnick, a alguien que parece que entiende.

Annie lo intentó, pero nunca lo entendió. No podía entender por qué estaba tan enojada como para hacer algo así, romper en pedazos un coche. No creía que Finnick hubiera valido la pena. No cree que nadie valga la pena. Annie siempre ha sido la chica que pasa por chicos, y los tira a la basura como si solo pudiera recoger otro cada vez que quisiera.

―Completos idiotas ―le digo, de acuerdo con Johanna.

―Es como, ¿por qué no pueden simplemente ser normales? ―dice―. ¿Y por qué solo les gustan las chicas zorras? Como Clove Ruiz. Ella ni siquiera es tan bonita. Por supuesto, esto es una mentira y ambas lo sabemos. Clove es una preciosidad. Se parece a J. Lo. Pero decir que ella no es tan bonita es una de esas cosas de chicas que una dice a la otra solo para sentirse mejor.

―Definitivamente no tanto ―le digo, tomando otro sorbo de café. Trato de pensar en algo específico que pueda decir acerca de cómo es Clove, pero no se me ocurre una cosa mala. Sus pechos son demasiado grandes, ¿tal vez?

―Es como, ayer por la noche ―dice Johanna―, estaba besándose con ese chico nuevo. Ya sabes, ¿el hijo del senador? ¿Peeta? ―Escupo mi café sobre la mesa. Un par de chicos en cabinas de estudio se dan la vuelta y nos miran con enojo.

―¿Peeta estaba besándose con Clove? ―susurro. Saco una servilleta de mi bolsa y empiezo a limpiar el café.

―Sí ―dice―, en la playa.

Siento que mi corazón se aprieta.

―Pensé que estabas aquí anoche ―le digo, con la esperanza de que tal vez haya cometido un error.

―Primero estaba en la playa. Las fiestas en la universidad no empiezan hasta después de las once, así que me pase en la hoguera por un rato. ―Suspira―. Aunque fue una pérdida total de tiempo. Estoy muy por encima de todos en nuestra escuela.

―Suspira otra vez y luego mira su reloj―. Creo que voy a regresar al dormitorio de Seneca. Debe haber terminado por ahora. ―Me mira a la cara―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―contesto―, estoy bien.

Ella me mira con escepticismo, y luego veo que le llega la ola de comprensión. Abre la boca, como si me fuera a preguntar si me gusta Peeta, pero debe darse cuenta de que no quiero hablar de eso, porque en vez de hablar, coge un bolígrafo y anota su número de teléfono en mi carpeta.

―Llámeme más tarde ―dice―. Ya sabes, si quieres salir o algo así.

Me aprieta el hombro mientras pasa, y yo me quedo ahí sentada, mirando por la ventana durante unos minutos después de que ella se ha ido. Y entonces sacudo la cabeza y me digo a mí misma que tengo que olvidarlo. Tengo un historial muy malo cuando se trata de amor. No hay razón para pensar que cambiará ahora.

_**Un capítulo muy cargado! Ya supimos por que expulsaron a Kat, que piensan de eso? Y ya sabe del beso de Peeta y Clove, creyeron que se enteraría así? Creen que confronte a Peeta o simplemente lo ignore?**_

_**Una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero espero ponerme al corriente esta semana. Agradezco todos los reviews, perdón que no conteste, pero generalmente sólo paso a actualizar de rápido.**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo veintidós

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Me. Duele. La. Cabeza. La luz que entra por las ventanas de mi habitación, hace que se sienta como si un martillo perforador zumbara con fuerza contra el interior de mi frente. Joder, joder, joder. Esa es la forma en que trabaja conmigo, aunque, puedo quedar completamente borracho y estar bien al día siguiente, y luego otras veces voy a tomar unas copas y me despierto con la sensación de que alguien está martillando mi cráneo.

Me siento en la cama y tomo un sorbo de agua de la botella en mi mesa de noche. Puedo oír los sonidos de ollas y sartenes en la cocina. Mi papá. Probablemente haciendo huevos o algo así. Los fines de semana a mi papá le gusta tener la casa para sí mismo, es decir, no hay amas de casa o cocineros, incluso si eso significa que tiene que hacer su propio desayuno.

Él es la última persona que quiero ver, así que aunque me siento mareado y mi cabeza está golpeada, aun así me pongo un par de pantalones de chándal y una sudadera y salgo en mi coche. No tengo a donde ir, así que simplemente salgo del camino de entrada y empiezo a conducir.

Enciendo la radio y comienzo a pensar en lo de anoche. Besándome con Clove. Eso fue un error enorme, enorme. Uno, porque es una especie de locura. (No estoy seguro, porque es un poco borroso, pero podría haber jurado que alrededor de la medianoche comenzó a nombrar a nuestros hijos. Como…los niños que tendría algún día. Por lo que recuerdo, ella decía que quería nombrar Harmony a una chica y al chico G-Money. Eso no puede estar bien, ¿verdad? Tal vez fue ¿Giovanni? de cualquier manera, esos nombres no se van a cortar. No es que realmente vayamos a tener hijos. Pero vamos... ¿Quién coño hace eso? ¿Comenzando a nombrar a sus hijos después de un beso? Bueno, era más que un beso, fueron unos cuantos besos, pero igual).

De todos modos, dejando los evidentes problemas mentales a un lado, la otra razón que fue un error de besarme con Clove es porque me gusta Katniss. Mucho. Sé que suena raro, pero besar a Clove simplemente lo fortaleció aún más en mi mente.

Katniss es con la que quiero pasar el rato, estar con ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Y sé que tengo que decirle que besé a Clove. Y sé que ella va a estar enojada. Pienso en llamarla, pero ella no parecía demasiado emocionada para hablar conmigo anoche. Además, ella probablemente va a colgar una vez que escuche lo que tengo que decirle. Así que antes de darme cuenta, estoy conduciendo hacia su casa. Lo cual es una locura. Eso es, como, una mierda de película o algo así, conducir a la casa de una chica para confesar su amor. No es que vaya a confesar mi amor. Tal vez sólo que me gusta.

Cuando me estaciono en el camino de entrada, hay dos coches aparcados allí ya, un sedán gris y una minivan. Estoy asumiendo que pertenecen a su mamá y papá, ya que Katniss no maneja. No hay manera de saber si está en casa, así que salgo del coche y me dirijo hasta el porche.

Toco el timbre.

Después de unos segundos un hombre abre la puerta. Es alto y un poco gruñón de aspecto, y cuando me ve, frunce el ceño.

―Hola, señor ―le digo, y decido jugar la carta de la cortesía ya que los padres aman esa mierda―. Soy Peeta Mellark. ―Enfatizo la parte Mellark porque los padres aman esa mierda también―. ¿Está Katniss en casa?

Por lo general, cuando los padres me conocen, me aman de repente. En parte porque puedo ser muy encantador cuando quiero serlo, y en parte porque conocen a mi papá. Llegan a estar totalmente atrapados con el pensamiento de que su hija se casará con el hijo de un político, y que tal vez voy a llegar a ser un político y que tal vez voy a ser presidente o algo así, y que tal vez su hija será la primera dama. A veces quiero hacerles saber que la realidad de todo el asunto es que es muy diferente a la loca fantasía que han llegado, y eso que se lo pregunten a mis abuelos por parte de mi mamá sobre que piensan de casarse con un político. Pero no lo hago. Porque entonces no estaría muy feliz de verme. De todos modos, no tengo de que preocuparme con este tipo. Él me mira como si fuera un gusano o un insecto que tiene que ser aplastado.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta, como si no escuchara lo que acabo de decir.

Decido empezar de nuevo.

―Hola, señor ―le digo, pegando en mi cara mi mejor sonrisa―. ¿Está Katniss en casa? ―Esta vez decido pasar mi nombre porque tal vez él está en el otro lado de la división política.

―No ―dice―, no está. ¿Por qué?

―Soy su amigo ―le explico―. Solo venía a… ―Probablemente no debería decir que estoy aquí para confesar que besé a alguien más después de que besara a su hija―…hablar sobre el grupo de la escuela que estamos empezando, Hacerle frente. ―Él todavía me está dando esa mirada, así que rápidamente añado―: Promueve la solidaridad cultural y comunitaria ―Y luego añado, por si acaso―. Y la abstinencia. ―Por si cree que quiero meterme en los pantalones de Katniss.

―Katniss no está aquí ―dice de nuevo.

―Oh. Está bien. ―¿Por qué no me dice dónde está? ¿Y dónde podría estar en un sábado por la mañana, de todos modos? Es probable que esté mintiendo. Este tipo es muy sombrío. Miro detrás, casi esperando ver a Katniss allí de pie. Pero no está. Solo algunas fotos de ella en la pared. Una de ella en un día de campo o algo así, con su mamá y su papá, que es realmente muy lindo.

―¿Algo más? ―El tipo me mira ahora, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si me estuviera retando a hacerle otra pregunta.

―No, señor ―le digo. ―Hm, fue un placer conocerlo.

Él cierra la puerta sin decir adiós. Wow. Vuelvo a mi coche, y luego conduzco hasta la esquina y saco mi teléfono. Marco el número de Katniss. Ella me envía al correo de voz. Puedo decirlo porque sólo suena, como, un medio sonido. Lo intento de nuevo. Es lo mismo. Una vez más, creo yo, porque a la tercera va la vencida. Ella contesta.

―¿Sí? ―Wow. Suena muy… fría. En cierto modo me pone nervioso.

Hola ―le digo alegremente―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Nada.

―¿Dónde estás?

―En casa.

―Mentirosa.

Ella resopla.

―Deberías hablar.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en casa?

―Porque fui a tu casa.

―¡No lo hiciste!

―Lo hice.

―¿Qué fuiste a hacer allí?

Ruedo los ojos. A través del parabrisas, veo a un hombre que lleva zapatillas de color rosa y lo que parece ser una peluca rubia, cruzando la calle para llegar a su correo.

―¿Sabías que uno de tus vecinos es travesti?

―¿Qué? ―grita.

―No, quiero decir, no estoy juzgando ni nada, es simplemente divertido.

Hace una pausa.

―¿Ella está llevando zapatillas de color rosa?

―Sí, y tiene una barba gris.

―No es un travesti. Esa es nuestra vecina, la señora Sullivan.

Entrecierro los ojos hacia ella. Creo que tiene una especie de caminar femenino.

―Pff ―le digo―, realmente debe conseguir que ese bigote esté bien cuidado."

―Adiós ―dice Katniss.

―¿Cómo es que cada vez que hablo contigo, estás tratando de colgarme?

―Porque no tengo nada que decirte.

―Eso no es lo que parecía ayer por la tarde ―le digo, sonriendo―. No es como que tuvieras mucho que decir, pero no te quejabas acerca de besarme.

―Sí ―dice―, bueno, parece como si tuvieras una cosa por besar a chicas desprevenidas.

―No estabas desprevenida ―le digo―. ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Ella no dice nada. Y sé que ella sabe acerca de anoche, acerca de Clove. Joder. He echado a perder mi oportunidad con ella antes de que incluso comience.

―Escucha ―le digo―, tengo que hablar contigo.

―No.

―Entonces cuelga ―digo, echándome un farol, pero ella no lo hace―. ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo? ―pregunto―. ¿En el centro comercial o algo así?

―¿El centro comercial?

―Sí.

―¿Quieres tener una gran charla en el centro comercial?

―¿Por qué no? Incluso te compraré algo.

―¿Cómo qué?

―¿Un café? ¿Algunas papas fritas? ¿Ese pollo teriyaki que tienen en lugar Japonés?

―Esa cosa es la intoxicación por alimentos a punto de ocurrir ―dice ella.

―¿Por favor?, pregunto. Ella no dice nada.

―Sólo durante diez minutos ―le digo―. Y luego, si quieres irte, puedes irte.

Ella suspira. ―Estaré ahí en quince. ―Y entonces la línea se corta.

_**Katniss ya sabe lo del beso, pero Peeta no sabe que ella sabe y **__**está decidido a enmendar su error y confesar la verdad, pero lo hará o se arrepentirá en el momento?**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo veintitrés

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Esto es realmente una idea estúpida. ¿Encontrarme con Peeta en el centro comercial? Por qué, por qué, ¿por qué estoy haciéndolo? ¿Cuál es la definición de locura que las personas siempre dicen? "¿Hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez, esperando obtener diferentes resultados?"

El centro comercial está a quince minutos de camino a la biblioteca, pero no había manera de que fuera a preguntarle a Peeta si podía recogerme. No necesito favores de él, muchísimas gracias. Llamo a Annie durante la caminata, esperando tal vez que de alguna manera vaya a disuadirme de encontrarle.

―Annie ―digo―, estoy haciendo algo verdaderamente estúpido.

―¿En serio? ―suena interesada―. ¿Cómo qué?

―Voy a encontrarme con Peeta en el centro comercial.

―¡No lo harás!

―¡Sí lo haré! ―digo.

―¿Por qué?

―Bueno ―digo―, la noche anterior el…

―Espera. ―Cubre el teléfono y la escucho hablando con alguien al fondo―. Escucha, ―dice cuando regresa―, ahora mismo no puedo hablar. Estoy con mis abuelos, y mis padres están molestándome por estar en el teléfono.

―Okay ―digo―, pero ¿vas a estar por allá más tarde? A lo mejor podríamos ir a cenar o algo. Podría contarte todo sobre mi drama.

―Ojala pudiera ―dice―, pero vamos a estar aquí todo el fin de semana.

La abuela de Annie vive en New Hampshire, y es la única que controla las cosas de la bolsa en la familia de Annie. De vez en cuando Annie y sus padres tienen que ir juntos allí arriba y permanecen durante un fin de semana para su felicidad.

―Pero llámame después, ¿vale? ―Baja la voz―. Me tengo que ir, la abuela me necesita para ayudarla a abrir su medicina para la artritis.

Me rio.

―Vale ―digo―, hablaré contigo después.

Cuelgo. Pienso en tal vez llamar a Johanna, pero no somos el tipo de amigas que solo pueden llamarse la una a la otra fuera del dolor, especialmente no justo después de que nos dejáramos mutuamente. Miro abajo a mi teléfono, preguntándome si hay alguien más al que puedo llamar a quien podría hablarle de esto. Pero no hay. Y por otro lado, no estoy segura de si quiero discutir sobre ello. Así que solo sigo andando.

Peeta está sentado en la mesa en el patio de la comida, y en frente de él están cinco o seis bebidas diferentes.

―No sabía cuál te gusta ―dice―, así que te traje batidos, de chocolate y vainilla (porque, realmente ¿a quién le gusta la fresa?) un zumo de naranja, una soda, un té helado y una limonada.

―Hmm ―digo, sentándome al otro lado de él―. ¿Tratas de ser mono, eh?

―¿Mono? ―dice, poniendo una mirada inocente en su cara―. ¿Quién está intentado ser mono?

La cosa es que, intentándolo o no, es mono. Muy mono. Quiero decir, ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Ordeno seis bebidas diferentes porque no sabía lo que me gustaría? Adorable. Recogí la limonada y di un sorbo.

Se ve caliente, también. No de la manera que se ve en la escuela, en sus pantalones caqui y camiseta abotonada y sus suéteres de aspecto caro. Ahora está llevando una sudadera que parece arrugada, y su pelo esta desordenado, y tiene unas zapatillas sucias y de aspecto confortable y un par de chándales azul marino.

Entonces me recuerdo que debería no ser persuadida por su ternura chafada, porque su menos arrugado atuendo es agradablemente causado por el hecho de que ha estado fuera toda la noche besándose con Clove e introdujo a otros varios niños en el libertinaje.

Pongo la limonada de nuevo sobre la mesa.

―No estoy sedienta ―digo.

Se encoge de hombros y trata de alcanzar uno de los batidos.

―Querías hablar ―comienzo―, entonces hablemos.

―¿Qué hiciste anoche? ―pregunta coloquial.

―La mejor pregunta ―digo―, es ¿qué estuviste haciendo tú anoche? ―De repente soy muy consciente del hecho de que estoy mirando solo como está de arrugado. Primero deseo haberme ido a casa para cambiarme. Al menos así habría tenido la ventaja en la apariencia del departamento. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que en realidad lo que se ve tan arrugado puede significar que tal vez he estado también de fiesta. Él no lo sabe.

Pero antes de que pueda aparecer con alguna buena historia sobre como estuve en una fabulosa fiesta universitaria con montones chicos ardientes, y elegibles universitarios, él decide ponerse serio y responde mi pregunta. Se reclina en la silla, baja el batido y dice:

―Estuve en la playa, como te dije.

―¿Y?

―Y te llamé porque realmente quería verte. Pero entonces… bueno, parecía como que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo y había tenido una mala noche, algo relacionado con mi padre, y solo… comencé a beber. Y terminé besando a Clove. ―Empiezo a abrir la boca para gritarle, pero él continua―. Y no es una excusa, sé eso. Pero quiero que sepas que no ocurrirá otra vez. No quiero besar a nadie más que a ti.

Realmente está mirándome intensamente, y siento que mi corazón se derrite solo un pequeño ápice, porque al final está siendo sincero. Pero aún quiero gritarle. Quiero decir, solo porque esté contándome la verdad no significa que no sea una mierda. Probablemente la única razón por la que está calmado diciéndome lo que sucedió es porque sabe que ya lo sé.

Así que abro la boca para darle una pequeña cantidad de mierda, pero antes de poder, escucho algo viniendo del otro lado del patio de la comida. Una risa. Una risa que conozco realmente bien.

La risa pertenece a Annie.

**_Bueno Peeta se confesó y podemos agradecer a Annie (al menos por el momento) que Katniss no le grito a Peeta..._**

**_Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo veinticuatro

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Realmente pensé que Katniss iba a tirarme mierda como loca. Después me di cuenta de que había comprado todas estas malditas bebidas que iban a hacer que fuera realmente fácil para ella lanzarme un monto de líquido. Durante un segundo pensé en quizás deshacerme de al menos unas pocas de ellas ya que no estaba de humor para mojarme. Pero era muy tarde; ella estaba ahí. Y por otro lado, si me hubiera tirado una bebida, lo habría merecido.

Pero entonces, justo antes de que se desquiciara sobre mí, su cara entera cambió. Está mirando algo sobre mis hombros, y me giro para ver que está viendo. Es un grupo de chicas. Un grupo de chicas engreídas. Sé que suena jodido, pero puedo decirlo solo al mirarlas.

―¿Conoces a esas chicas? ―pregunto. Estoy tratando de sonar despreocupado y desinteresado, porque si hay una cosa que he aprendido sobre las chicas, es que necesitas permanecer fuera de sus dramas. Si no lo haces, terminas por lamentarlo. Nadie puede entender los dramas adolescentes. En un minuto se quieren las unas a las otras, al siguiente minuto se odian la una a la otra. Solo necesitas no involucrarte, y estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que estén diciendo. (Pero no mucho, solo en caso de que lo que estén diciendo algo horrible y luego terminen haciendo las paces con cualquiera de la que estén diciendo cosas horribles).

―Sí ―dice. Luego se pone en pie y comienza a salir andando del patio de la comida y se dirige a la entrada principal del centro comercial.

Voy tras ella, llevando la limonada conmigo.

¿A dónde vas? ―pregunto.

―A casa ―dice. Ahora apenas está corriendo, y el centro comercial está en cierto modo abarrotado, así que estoy abriéndome camino entre la gente en un esfuerzo por seguirla.

―¿A casa? ―digo―. Pero no hemos hablado.

Aún está caminando. La sigo todo el camino hacia al aparcamiento. No digo nada. Ella continua andando y andando, tejiendo a través de la hilera de coches.

―¿Cómo has llegado aquí, de todos modos? ―pregunto―. ¿Puesto que no conduces?

No dice nada. Hay una isla en medio del aparcamiento con un árbol en ella. Patea la acera.

―Wow ―digo―, ¿problemas de ira?

Se voltea y me mira.

―Peeta ―dice―, no tienes idea.

Muevo la cabeza.

―Puedo respetar eso. ―Comienza a pasear de arriba a abajo del aparcamiento, a través de montones de espacios vacíos, haciendo seguro que sus pies permanezcan entre las líneas amarillas. Me siento en el bordillo y la observo, esperando.

―Ésa es mi mejor amiga, la que estaba ahí. O, al menos, era mi mejor amiga. Y me mintió sobre donde estaba ―dice, alza las cejas y mira directamente hacia mí―. No me gusta que me mientan ―dice―. Lo Odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Asiento.

―Eso tiene sentido.

―Te mentí ―admite―, cuando te dije que dejé de ir a un colegio privado porque mis padres no podían costearlo. La verdad es que, fui expulsada. Al igual que tú.

―Wow ―Estoy como en shock―. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Pareces tan controlada y, como… no sé, en las reglas.

―¿Estas enfadado? ―quiere saber―. ¿Porque te mentí?

Pienso en ello.

―No ―digo sinceramente―, no lo estoy.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque estoy seguro de que tenías tus razones ―digo.

Ella asiente.

―Las tenía ―dice―. Estaba avergonzada. ―Todavía está andando―. Pero estoy harta de todas las mentiras. No más mentiras. No lo voy a hacer más.

―Buena idea ―digo.

―¿Así que por qué lo hace ella? ―pregunta―. ¿Por qué me miente Annie?

―No lo sé ―digo―. ¿Qué tipo de persona es ella?

―Ella es… ―suspira―. No estoy segura. Quiero decir, pensé que sabía, pero… ―Se sienta a mi lado, y le tiendo la limonada que estoy sosteniendo. Toma un sorbo.

―No te mentí ―indico, solo en caso de que ella haya olvidado y esté ocurriéndosele cualquier idea sobre tirarme la bebida.

―No técnicamente ―dice―, pero de hecho tú no fuiste honesto.

―¿Cómo?

―Me besaste. Y después besaste a otra persona.

―¿Entonces?

―Entonces un beso es como una promesa.

―¿Sí? ―Ahora me muevo un poco más cerca de ella―. ¿Qué tipo de promesa?

―Una promesa de que no besarás a nadie más. ―Después aparta la mirada, pensando en ello―. Por lo menos ese mismo día.

―¿Qué pasa si no veías a la persona a la que realmente querías besar y no se encontraba contigo?

―Eso no importa ―dice, sacude la cabeza―. Aun así no deberías besar a alguien más en el mismo día que besaste a la primera persona.

―¿Qué pasa si no sabías que era una promesa? ―pregunto. Incluso avanzo lentamente hacia ella, así nuestras piernas están tocándose―. ¿Y qué pasa si prometo que esta vez, no besaré a nadie más?

―¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ―pregunta.

Inclino la cabeza y la miro. Recuerdo lo que dijo sobre que realmente odia cuando las personas le mienten, pero lo que estoy a punto de decir no será una mentira. Realmente, realmente lo entiendo. Así que digo:

―Tanto como me quieras.

Y después la beso de nuevo.

_**Definitivamente Peeta es muy bueno hablando, me convenció (aunque tratandose de Peeta mi nivel de convencimiento es fácil de alcanzar). Al menos parece que arreglaron la situación, así que veremos como les va.**_

_**Infinitas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo veinticinco

_Las Consecuencias_

_Peeta_

―Besar a Clove Ruiz no tiene nada que ver con esto ―le digo, porque eso es una mierda. Katniss es la que me mintió, ella es la que jodió todo y es una locura que salga con eso de Clove Ruiz. Es una noticia antigua y si Katniss no creyera (no, si no _supiera_) que todo esto era por su culpa, ni siquiera hubiera salido con esto.

El Dr. Abernathy está los papeles frente a él. Me pregunto si es el informe de la policía.

―Aquí dice que Clove se desmayó y se la llevaron. Dice que algunas chicas de la preparatoria Concordia la atacaron.

―Esas chicas eran amigas de Katniss ―digo, dándole a ella una mirada―. Debería haberle preguntado a ella por qué se fueron en contra de Clove.

―No son mis amigas ―dice Katniss―. Las cosas entre Annie y yo son extrañas. Sabes eso Peeta.

No me gusta la manera en que lo dice. Como si debiera saber cosas sobre su vida. No quiero saber cosas de su vida. Al menos, no de la misma manera que antes.

―Lo único que sé es que se metieron en una pelea por ti. ―Me encojo de hombros y miro al director, como diciendo: _"¿Qué puedes hacer? Esta parte del trabajo obviamente es un tipo de juego de obra comunitaria por jornada y entonces invita a todos sus enemigos"._

―¿Quiénes la atacaron? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy ―. Porque Clove afirma que usted la golpeó, señorita Everdeen.

―¿La golpeaste? ―jadeo.

―No ―contesta―. Yo no le pegué. Estaba intentando hacer que las chicas se detuvieran y ella se asustó y empezó a gritarme y a chillarme que me quitara de encima.

―No sé ―le digo, el Dr. Abernathy con un aspecto puntiagudo―. Katniss tiene un historial de violencia, así que tal vez deberíamos profundizar más en esto.

―Eres un cabrón ―dice Katniss.

―¡Señorita Everdeen! ―dice el Dr. Abernathy―. Creía haber dicho que no toleraría ese tipo de lenguaje.

―Lo siento ―dice ella. Sus mejillas se vuelven de color rosa, y me empieza a doler el corazón. Quiero acercarla para abrazarla y decirle que todo va a estar bien. Sé lo ansiosa que debe estar con todo esto, cuánto quería asegurarse de hacerlo bien en esta escuela. Sé que debe estar estresada por lo que está sucediendo, que probablemente esto la ha estado manteniendo despierta por la noche.

―Mire… ―empiezo a decirle al Dr. Abernathy, porque todo esto se ha salido de control y estoy harto de estar aquí. ¿Qué tiene de bueno reconstruir toda esto que ya se acabó? Quiero saber mi castigo, y luego me voy de aquí. Pero antes de que pueda expresar todo esto, alguien golpea la puerta.

―¿Dr. Abernathy? ―pregunta la secretaria, asomando la cabeza por la puerta―. Hay alguien aquí que quiere verlo.

―Estoy en medio de una reunión importante ―dice el Dr. Abernathy. Suena realmente exasperado, entonces él me mira y a Katniss rodando los ojos. _¿Puedes creer lo estúpida que es esta mujer?_

―Sí, comprendo eso dice la secretaria. Su nombre es Twill Ellie. Lo sé porque vi la placa de identificación cuando llegué aquí. También Luce como una Twill Ellie, con el pelo gris apilado en un moño―. Pero es el Sr. Mellark.

―El señor Mellark está aquí, señora Twill ―dice el director. Me señala, luego se quita las gafas y las pone en su escritorio. Todavía tiene uno de esos calendarios antiguos, donde se escriben las cosas en una cuadrícula. ¿No tiene un IPad o una BlackBerry o algo así? ¿Está fuera de eso? Obviamente, debe estarlo, ya que está llamando a su secretaria señora Twill. Ya nadie llama "señora" a las mujeres, ahora todas son "señoritas". Este tipo está completamente atrasado en el tiempo.

―No, me refiero al sen... ―empieza a decir la señora Twill, pero antes de que pueda terminar, oigo la voz de mi padre en el vestíbulo.

―¿Está ahí? ―pregunta, tratando de sonar como si fuese un amigo personal del Dr. Abernathy o algo así. Está actuando como si estuviera en una fiesta, no como si estuviera intentando infiltrarse a la reunión disciplinaria de su hijo.

Miro a Katniss y trato de disculparme con los ojos. Sé lo que va a pasar ahora: mi padre vendrá aquí, y el Dr. Abernathy se asegurará de suavizar todo, y la pobre Katniss se quedará afuera en el frío. Pero ella no me está mirando, está mirando el suelo fijamente.

―Senador Mellark ―saluda el Dr. Abernathy, cuando mi padre entra a la habitación.

―Hola, Dr. Abernathy ―contesta mi padre y sonríe. Se ajusta los botones en los puños de su traje y le da al director una gran sonrisa. Que yo sepa, ni siquiera se conocen, pero así es como mi padre ha construido su carrera, logrando que la gente que nunca ha conocido simpatice al instante con él.

―Senador Mellark, esto es muy inapropiado ―dice el Dr. Abernathy, lo que hace que me agrade el tipo, porque a pesar la ocasión o no, tiene razón... Esto es bastante inadecuado―. Los padres no fueron invitados a esta reunión. Si quiere hablar conmigo, tendrá que hacer una cita con mi secretaria.

Pobre Sra. Twill. Está de pie junto a la puerta mirando nerviosa. Probablemente porque tiene miedo de que mi padre y/o el Dr. Abernathy la saquen de un tirón.

―Eso no va a ser necesario ―dice mi papá―. Estoy aquí para recoger a mi hijo Peeta. ―Avanza y se para detrás de mí, apoyando su mano sobre mi hombro―. Estoy seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Su tono es cuidadoso y calculado... Amable, pero también hay un significado oculto tras él. El significado es que incluso si yo tuviera algo que ver con eso, es mejor pasarlo por alto, porque si no es así, la escuela va a incurrir en la ira de mi padre. Se ha intentado cosas similares en las otras escuelas que he estado, y funciona, por un tiempo. Pero luego, inevitablemente, algunos ricos más, los padres más importantes comienzan a quejarse de mí, o la escuela se preocupa por su reputación y luego me tengo que ir. Pero ya que esta es la primera vez que he estado en problemas aquí, mi padre probablemente cree que su pequeño show de perro y poni va a salvar el día.

―Todavía estamos intentando resolverlo claramente ―dice el Dr. Abernathy―, así que si no le importa, estoy seguro que Peeta le llamará cuando lo hayamos terminado.

El agarre de mi padre sobre mi hombro se aprieta. Parece que está a punto de decir algo más, pero en cambio, solo mantiene esa sonrisa falsa pegada en su cara y dice:

―Muy bien. Peeta, llámame cuando hayas terminado. Y voy a hablar con la Sra. Twill para fijar una reunión con usted, Dr. Abernathy.

―Haga eso ―contesta el Dr. Abernathy, no suena muy contento ante la perspectiva de una reunión con mi padre.

―Entonces ―dice el Dr. Abernathy, una vez que mi papá se ha ido―. ¿Dónde estábamos?

Yo no digo nada, solo miro el suelo. Estoy harto de todo esto. No quiero hacer sufrir más a Katniss, no tengo ganas de vengarme. Ni siquiera estoy enojado, solo estoy cansado. Y quiero ir a casa.

―Estábamos hablando de mi pasado violento ―contesta Katniss.

―Eso es correcto ―dice el Dr. Abernathy―. Señor Mellark, ¿cree ustedes que ese pasado llevó a lo que pasó? ¿A pesar de que es usted el que fue violento?

―Yo solo fui violento porque fui el último en saber sobre el pasado de Katniss ―digo en voz baja, y entonces me doy vuelta y la miro directo a los ojos―. Y odio que me mientan.

_**Que bueno que Haymitch no se deja intimidar por nadie... pero las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas se están poniendo feas... sobre qué mintió Katniss?**_

_****__**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, favoritos y follows!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo veintiséis

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Bien, entonces el asunto es que Peeta y yo estamos más o menos juntos. Y cuando digo "más o menos" quiero decir completamente. Al menos, pienso que es así. Hemos pasado juntos cada día durante las dos semanas pasadas. Nos damos la mano en el pasillo, nos sentamos solos en el almuerzo, pasamos el día enviando mensajes de texto y haciendo planes para reunirnos después de la escuela. Hemos ido, como a cinco películas diferentes donde pasamos todo el tiempo afuera.

¿Y la parte más sorprendente? Peeta es agradable. Él siempre me pregunta cómo estoy, si estoy de acuerdo con las cosas y siempre está mirándome. Como ahora mismo, por ejemplo.

Tenemos una reunión de Hacerle Frente para redactar una carta y enviarla al Jefe del Consejo Estudiantil de la Preparatoria Concordia. Es una pequeña reunión, un comité que juntamos solo para trabajar sobre la carta: yo, Peeta, el amigo de Peeta, Gale, Johanna, y Clove. Si fuera por mí, Clove ni siquiera hubiera sido del comité, pero ella insistió, y yo no podía decirle exactamente que no, solo porque ella y Peeta se besaron una vez. Quiero decir, ¡hola! Aquí novia celosa. Así que ella está aquí y sé que está siendo un poco… Supongo que se podría decir, bueno, molesta. Igual, ella sigue murmurando cosas en voz baja y cuestionándome sobre todo.

―No entiendo por qué tenemos que enviarla al Jefe del Consejo Estudiantil ―dice―. ¿No sería mejor simplemente enviársela al Director?

―Bueno, definitivamente vamos a enviar una copia al director, también ―le digo. Estoy sentada en mi computadora portátil, leyendo el proyecto que hemos preparado, comprobando si existen errores o inconsistencias―. Pero el punto del día de Hacerle Frente es realmente conectar con los estudiantes. Queremos que los estudiantes sean los que se unan.

El hecho de que estemos enviando esta carta al consejo de estudiantes es, sin duda, un plan bien pensado por mi parte. En primer lugar, porque realmente no creo que el director de la preparatoria Concordia vaya a estar muy contento de ver algo con mi nombre en su escritorio; y en segundo lugar, porque cuanto menos participen los adultos, mejor. De esa manera puedo llegar a las universidades como si yo fuera la que armó todo esto.

―Grandioso ―dice Clove―. ¿Y supongo que el resto de nosotros no tiene ninguna opinión?

Peeta y yo nos echamos un vistazo, nerviosos.

―No realmente ―dice Peeta.

―Sí tienen opinión ―le digo, sobre todo porque temo que podría poner algo psicópata―. Podemos hacer una votación si quieres. ―Ya sé que tengo los votos para hacerlo a mi manera, de lo contrario no me habría ofrecido. Y Clove también lo sabe.

―¿Así tú y Peeta pueden confabularse con todo el mundo y conseguir que voten por ti? No, gracias. ―Toma sus libros y luego se mueve desahogadamente por la habitación. Su cabello oscuro rebota mientras se va.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―pregunto.

―Está enojada porque Peeta la besó y luego la botó para irse contigo ―dice Gale.

Gale es una de esas personas que no tiene filtro. De verdad, solo dice lo que explote como una locura en su cerebro. Él y Peeta se han hecho más cercanos, lo que es gracioso. No parecen dos personas que serían amigos.

―¿Cómo sabes? ―pregunto, mirando a Peeta. De repente él hace como que está súper ocupado anotando en su cuaderno. Le doy a la opción de imprimir en mi computadora portátil y la impresora inalámbrica en la esquina zumba a la vida.

―Porque ella me lo dijo. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Además, todo el mundo lo sabe.

―¿Lo saben? ―Estoy sorprendida por esto. No sabía que fuera el tema de los rumores de la escuela, no es que sea realmente algo nuevo. Yo era el tema de los rumores en la preparatoria Concordia. Caray, probablemente soy el tema de unos cuantos rumores sobre ello en estos momentos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar las locuras que están diciendo sobre mí. Supongo que si yo quería, podría preguntar a Annie al respecto, pero no me importaba saber. Annie. Todavía no he hablado con ella tras verla en el centro comercial un par de semanas atrás, cuando me dijo que estaba en casa de su abuela. Ella me llamó un par de veces y me envió un par de mensajes de texto, pero en su mayor parte, he estado evitándola.

―Sí ―dice Gale―. Clove está muy cabread.

―Así parece ―le digo.

―Lo superará ―dice Peeta.

―Tal vez deberías hablar con ella ―le sugiero. Realmente no me gusta mucho Clove, por razones obvias. Pero tal vez Peeta debe tratar de suavizar las cosas. Quiero decir, a pesar de que no me gusta, lo último que quiero es tener enemigos.

―¿Qué hable con ella? ―Peeta se ve horrorizado, como si hubiera sugerido que fuera a hablar con los talibanes o algo así.

―Dios no. ―Johanna levanta los ojos, viéndose horrorizada por igual―. Eso solo va a empeorar las cosas.

―¿Cómo puede empeorar las cosas? ―Estoy creando una etiqueta de correo ahora, escribiendo la dirección de la Preparatoria Concordia para imprimirlo y ponerlo en el sobre. Está dirigida a Rue Smith, Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Es del tipo obsesionado con el control, pero ella va a amar algo como esto. Lo sé.

―Porque si Peeta va y habla con ella como si fuera una especie de patética perdedora, ella solo va a pensar que estás siendo condescendiente ―explica Johanna.

―Él no la va a tratar como a una perdedora patética ―le digo―. Y además, ¿no es mejor conseguir sacar todo afuera? ―Tecleo el código postal en la etiqueta de correo y después hago clic en impresión―. Entonces todos podemos seguir adelante.

―Estoy con Johanna ―dice Peeta―. Eso solo empeorará las cosas.

―¿Estás diciendo eso porque no quieres hablar con ella? ―le pregunto.

―Cierto. ―Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jala hacia él―. No quiero tener que hablar con nadie más que contigo ―susurra de modo que yo sea la única que puede escuchar―. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Sonrío y me besa en los labios.

―Dios, ustedes son tan lindos que es asqueroso ―dice Johanna. Está sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una mesa, y se baja de un salto, luego baja la cabeza y se recoge el pelo en una coleta.

―En serio ―dice Gale―. Busquen una habitación.

―La, la, la ―les canto, fingiendo ignorarlos―. Hey, todos debemos salir y hacer algo para celebrar nuestra carta enviada.

¿Celebrar la escritura de una carta? ―pregunta Johanna―. ¿No es la parte fácil?

―Sí ―contesto―,por lo que debemos celebrar. Va a ser raro tener a estos niños en nuestra escuela, y ¿quién sabe qué va a pasar? Además de que no tiene que ser todo un juego. Podemos hacer una cena de trabajo, trate de llegar a una buena lista de formas para facilitar la comunicación entre las dos escuelas.

―Oooh, ¿podemos ir a Chili's? ―pregunta Gale―. Realmente estoy de ánimo para México.

―Chili's no es mexicano ―dice Johanna, rodando los ojos.

―Tienen papas fritas y salsa ―señala Gale―. Y queso. Si eres buena, incluso te compraré algunos.

Las mejillas de Johanna se ruborizan. Eh, ¿están coqueteando? No los veo a ella y Gale como una pareja, pero no me veo con Peeta como una pareja cualquiera, así que… ¿quién sabe?

Dos horas más tarde, Peeta se detiene enfrente de mi casa para dejarme.

―Eso ―dice, cambiando la palanca de cambios a aparcar―, podría haber sido la cosa más aburrida en la que he estado involucrado. ―Pasamos la última hora y media en Chili's sacando con listas preguntas y solicitudes para facilitar la comunicación entre nuestra escuela y la Preparatoria Concordia. Fue muy productivo, pero tiene razón sobre que también era muy aburrido.

―¿En serio? ―pregunto―. Eso es sorprendente.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque había pensado que como el hijo de un senador, habrías estado involucrado en cosas más aburridas como en cenas de estado, inauguraciones, ese tipo de cosas.

―No ―dice, y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad―. A mi papá le gusta mantenerme oculto cuando la mierda importante surge.

Él sale del auto, y luego de circular alrededor abre la puerta para mí. Salgo en sus brazos.

―¿Entonces te llamo más tarde? ―pregunta, y me besa en el cuello.

―Sí ―suspiro.

De repente, la puerta se abre, y mi padre está de pie allí, con el rostro tormentoso. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No hay nada peor que tener a tu papá capturándote en el momento de la acción con un chico.

―¡Papá! ―digo.

Peeta salta lejos de mí como si me estuviera incendiando.

―Señor Everdeen ―lo saluda, recuperándose rápidamente y pegando una sonrisa en su rostro. Le da a mi padre un gesto amistoso―. Es agradable verlo otra vez.

No he traído a Peeta con mi familia. Una, porque es demasiado pronto para eso. Y

dos, porque mi familia está loca.

Mi papá definitivamente no está emocionado de que tenga novio, si es que Peeta es mi novio siquiera. Quiero decir, estoy suponiendo que lo es, pero no hemos tenido exactamente una charla acerca de nosotros sobre si es oficial ni nada. Pero estamos pasando cada segundo juntos, por lo que tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad?

―Encantado de verte, también ―dice mi papá, pero todo es como sarcástico: _"Qué bueno verte también, a pesar de que antes apenas te he visto alguna vez."_

―Bueno, debería ponerme en marcha ―dice Peeta. Hace una pausa por un segundo, esperando a que mi padre diga algo como: _"¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?" _O _"No tienes que irte a causa mía" _o _"¿A dónde te diriges tan rápido? Quédate un poco"._

Pero mi padre, al parecer, no es un fan de la cortesía falsa o las bromas. Así que Peeta me aprieta la mano, me besa en la mejilla, y luego vuelve a subir a su auto, retirándose de la entrada.

―Entonces ―le digo vivamente a mi papá empujándolo hacia la casa―, ¿cómo fue tu día? ―Me quito los zapatos y luego voy a la despensa, donde saco con deleite un Rice Krispies. Yo quería el postre en Chili's, pero me di cuenta de que Peeta realmente quería salir de allí.

―¿Así que ese es tu novio? ―pregunta papá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como si fuera más un desafío que una pregunta. Pienso en ello.

―Sí ―digo finalmente, decidiendo no entrar en el juego de no-sé-nada. Pero luego pienso, mierda, ¿por qué no me limito a decir la verdad?―. En realidad, no estoy segura. Creo que solo nos estamos viendo.

―¿Crees que eso es una buena idea? ―pregunta mi papá―. ¿Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de pasar por causa de un chico?

―Hm, no sé ―le digo honestamente―. Pero sé que me gusta, así que saldré con él. ―Abro el Rice Krispies tratando de tomar un bocado.

Mi papá se apaga. Literalmente, puedo ver cómo se paga su rostro.

―No te llenes demasiado ―dice―. Vamos a cenar con los Cresta.

Mi estómago salta.

―Papá ―le digo―, realmente… no, quiero decir, ya comí, y tengo un montón de tareas. ―No quiero ver a Annie.

―No pregunté si querías ir ―dice―. Dije que vamos. Todos nosotros.

Una hora más tarde estoy de pie en el porche de Annie con mi mamá y mi papá, que sostiene una torta Bundt. Lo terrible de la torta Bundt (además del hecho de que es una torta de Bundt, y honestamente, ¿quién demonios quiere una torta con un gran agujero en el medio?) Es que es comprada en la tienda. Al parecer, mi madre se había olvidado de que había acordado traer el postre, y por lo tanto ella no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada.

A mi padre, sorprendentemente, no pareció realmente llamarle atención y nos dijo que solo podía recoger algo en el camino. Pero mi mamá se asustó, y dijo "Sharon Cresta nunca se mostraría con algo comprado en la tienda," porque la mamá de Annie es algo así como Martha Stewart. (Por supuesto, la mamá de Annie no tiene trabajo, y tomó clases de cocina privadas el año pasado en Francia después de la lectura de aquel libro de Julia Child, Julie & Julia. En realidad, no estoy segura de que ella siquiera leyera el libro. Puede ser que ella acabara de ver la película.)

Entonces mi mamá tuvo la gran idea de ir a esa panadería de lujo a comprar algo, porque ella había tenido esta tartaleta de fruta compota tibia una vez allí, y al parecer era muy elegante y maravillosa, del tipo exacto de lo que se debe llevar a cenar con los Cresta. Pero cuando llegamos allí, la panadería estaba cerrada, así que tuvimos que ir a la tienda normal.

Así es como terminamos con este pastel Bundt. Que tiene un aspecto sencillo. No tiene fruta o chocolate, ni nada. Era de las escasas sobras de la tienda ya que la mayoría de las cosas parecían haber estado sentadas todo el día.

De todos modos, mamá eligió esta torta Bundt, y luego corrió al lado de Target a comprar este soporte de torta muy elegante, y puso la torta Bundt en él. Lo hizo en el coche, lo que provocó que uno de los lados del pastel se aplastara, pero al final creo que ayudó, porque ahora por lo menos se veía más casera.

_"¿Cómo te va?" _Peeta me envía un mensaje mientras salimos del coche.

_"Mamá compró un pastel Bundt y está tratando de hacerlo pasar como si fuera hecho en casa" _le escribo de regreso.

_"LOL"._

Sí. Muy gracioso. No, si estás aquí.

Annie abre la puerta.

―¡Yupi! ―chilla, saltando arriba y abajo. Lleva un suéter negro y un pantalón capri blanco. Su pelo recogido está en un moño desordenado, y tiene una sola cadena de perlas alrededor del cuello. Parece arreglada sin esfuerzo, exactamente igual al tipo de chica que mi papá quiere como a hija―. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! ―Me coge en un abrazo. Se siente obligado. Y raro.

―¡Trajimos el postre! ―declara mi mamá―. ¡Una torta de Bundt! ―Lo empuja a las manos de Annie. Si Annie está sorprendida por el entusiasmo de mi mamá, no lo demuestra.

―Genial ―dice―. Vamos a ponerlo en la cocina.

Cuando llegamos allí, la madre de Annie está sacando los aperitivos del horno, algún tipo de carne envuelto en una costra de hojaldre.

―Aquí está el postre ―exclama Annie, y luego lo deja caer en el mostrador.

―Grandioso ―dice la señora Cresta. Ni siquiera lo mira dos veces. Uff.

―Vamos arriba ―dice Annie, y me coge la mano. Cada vez que mi familia viene por aquí para la cena, Annie y yo subimos las escaleras y dejamos en la planta baja a los adultos. A veces vamos y agarramos algunos de los aperitivos que su mamá hace y los comemos, mientras que pasamos el rato chismeando acercad de chicos. Annie odia estas cenas tanto como lo hago yo, sobre todo porque le impide hacer las dos cosas que ama. Hablar por teléfono y escuchar música.

Tan pronto como llegamos arriba, Annie se dirige a su equipo.

―Tengo la mejor canción para que escuches ―dice ella―. Me reuní con el baterista la otra noche en el escenario. ―Annie es un poco groupie, y no solo de una banda o grupo en particular. Ella encuentra estas pequeñas bandas locales y los acecha en diferentes espectáculos. Luego se amaña para meterse en su camino entre bastidores para conocer a los cantantes y sale con ellos durante unas semanas hasta que se aburre. Nunca guitarristas, Annie piensa que los guitarristas son demasiado pagados de sí mismos.

Los primeros compases de una canción de rock alternativo empieza a filtrar a través de los altavoces súper caros de Annie, el tipo de altavoces que pueden hacer casi cualquier sonido buena canción. Tal vez por eso ella siempre se ha enamorado con estos chicos.

―Buena canción ―digo honestamente. Estoy tumbada en la cama, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que me mintió cuando dijo que estaba en casa de su abuela el fin de semana. Me pregunto qué está haciendo Peeta en este momento. Quiero sacar mi teléfono y enviarle otro texto, pero temo que Annie me pregunte sobre a quién estoy enviando mensajes de texto y entonces voy a tener que decirle y ella va a meterse del todo con mis cosas.

Supongo que es una de las cosas buenas de no tener muchos amigos en este momento. Yo no tengo que escuchar a nadie sobre la opinión de lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Aunque, obviamente, mi padre se sintió libre para dejar perfectamente en claro lo que piensa de mí y de Peeta.

―No me he contactado con él todavía ―dice Annie. Se detiene en la web del grupo y me muestra una foto. El tipo en cuestión se ve igual que todos los chicos de otras bandas de las que se enamora. El pelo puntiagudo encima de un ojo. Jeans ajustados. Un brazalete en la muñeca. Y los ojos que parecen que pueden o no pueden tener delineador de ojos en ellos.

―Es lindo ―le digo.

―No suenas tan emocionada ―dice ella, rodando los ojos.

―No, en serio ―le digo―. Es lindo. ―Saco un libro de un lado de su estante y comienzo a leer la contraportada.

―¿Lo has leído? ―pregunta―. Puedo prestártelo si lo deseas.

Annie y yo compartimos el amor por los libros de romance. En realidad, es como nos conocimos. Era el séptimo grado, y yo acababa de transferirme a la preparatoria Concordia. Sentía lástima por mí misma en la biblioteca, mientras buscaba en los estantes algo para leer, cuando vi a Annie. Ella estaba sentada con su libro de matemáticas, pero pude ver que la portada de uno de mis libros favoritos, "Emparéjeme si puedes", se asomaba desde debajo.

Le pregunté si era bueno, ella dijo que era increíble. Yo ya lo había leído, pero quería iniciar un diálogo con ella y ver si se ofrecería a prestármelo. Lo hizo, y desde ese día, cuando vuelvo a leer ese libro, me recuerda a Annie.

―Gracias ―le digo, sacando el libro de la estantería y poniéndolo en el bolso. Me recuesto en la cama y miro hacia el techo, deseando que su mamá nos llame a la planta baja. No es que yo este deseando que llegue la cena. Pero mientras más pronto comamos, más pronto podré salir de aquí.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunta Annie, aún en su escritorio, aun haciendo clic en su computadora.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Estás actuando raro.

―No, no es así.

―Sí, es así. ―Ella gira su silla y se enfrenta a mí, arqueando las cejas―. Escúpelo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Finnick?

Me siento y la miro.

―¿Finnick? ¿Estás bromeando?

―Bueno, ¡no lo sé! ―Se acerca y apaga la canción que está sonando―. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Es ese chico Peter?

―Peeta ―corrijo. Dios. ¿Ni siquiera puede recordar el nombre del chico que me gusta?―. Y no, no es él.

―¿Entonces qué es?

―Te vi en el centro comercial.

Ella frunce el ceño.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste a saludar?

No lo recuerda. No puedo creer esto. Me ha estado molestando durante dos semanas, y ella ni siquiera lo recuerda.

―Me dijiste que estabas en casa de su abuela para el fin de semana. Ella se ríe, moviendo la cabeza como si fuera algún tipo de malentendido loco.

―¿Sí?

―Sí. ―Tomo una respiración profunda―. Me dijiste que estaban lejos, y luego que te vi allí. Con Delly y Madge.

Ella sin dejar de reír, trata de jugar fuera como si nada.

―Probablemente solo me confundí ―dice ella―. Cuando llamaste, probablemente me estaba preparando para ir a casa de mi abuela.

―No. ―Niego con la cabeza―. No te confundiste, Annie.

―¿Cómo sabes?

―Porque no te confundiste. Dijiste que tu abuela necesitaba ayuda con su medicamento para la artritis.

Ella suspira, luego se levanta y viene y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

―Está bien, mira, la cosa es… Madge y Delly sienten raro estar a tu alrededor.

―¿Por qué? ―Nunca he sido especialmente cercana con Madge y Delly, dos chicas de la preparatoria Concordia con la que nos juntábamos a veces. Siempre eran las mejores amigas, y Annie y yo siempre fuimos las mejores amigas. Nuestras parejas estaban arregladas. Pero creo que las cosas han cambiado. Nuestras parejas de alguna manera se han convertido ahora en un trío.

―No lo sé. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Sentía que tal vez tú estarías incómoda o algo así. Ellas no saben qué decir.

―No tienen que decir nada. ―Estoy empezando a sentir la ira burbujeando dentro de mí. Es diferente de la ira que sentí ese día con Finnick. Esto es más una ira real, que está más en contacto con: "O me podrían preguntar cómo van las cosas, o si hay algo que pueden hacer, o cómo me siento."

Annie se encoge de hombros.

―Sabes cómo son. ―Rueda los ojos―."No son los lápices más afilados de la caja. Viven en su mundo. ―Se ríe como si fuera la cosa más divertida, pero yo no tengo muchas ganas de reír.

―Podrías haberme dicho eso en vez de mentirme. Lo habría entendido.

―¿Sí? ―pregunta―. ¿Realmente lo hubieras hecho? ―Levanta las cejas como si fuera una pregunta retórica.

―Me habría enojado ―le digo―, pero no tenías que mentirme.

―Lo siento. ―Se acerca y me abraza―. ¿Me perdonas?

―Sí ―le digo, pero no es cierto; no la perdono.

_**Sé que muchas esperaban la gran confrontación con Annie, pero no sucedió, a decir verdad no parece importarle mucho Katniss. Pero en fin, al menos, Kat y Peeta tienen algo "más o menos" veremos cuanto les dura la felicidad.**_

**_Ahora si, con más calma, quiero desearles unas felices fiestas, espero que hayan tenido una increíble Navidad y que el próximo año este lleno de bendiciones y cosas buenas. Gracias por leer mis adaptaciones y por sus reviews que siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Espero que el próximo año me sigan leyendo._**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo veintisiete

_Antes_

_Peeta_

Esta noche ha sido un maldito desastre. En primer lugar, estaba toda esta cosa rara con el papá de Katniss. ¿Cuál es el problema con ese tipo? Soy un buen chico. Bueno, tal vez no soy exactamente un buen chico, pero él no lo sabe. Ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad. ¿No debería invitarme a cenar o tomar o a jugar al golf o alguna mierda y dejarme ser un verdadero desastre antes de que él decida que soy uno? Algo está pasando con ese amigo. Algo con él y Katniss. Quiero preguntarle a ella sobre eso, pero está en alguna aburrida cena con sus padres.

Y estoy encerrado en mi habitación, evitando a mi papá. Está enojado conmigo porque vio el arañazo que Katniss le hizo a mi coche. Empezó a gritar y se volvió loco tan pronto llegué a casa, lo que es completamente ridículo. ¿A quién le importa? Es solo un rasguño. Puede arreglarse. Nadie resultó herido, nadie ha muerto, ni siquiera…

Mi teléfono suena. Un mensaje de Katniss. _"Por fin terminó"_, dice. _"¿Quieres encontrarte conmigo?"_

Corro por el pasillo y salgo por la puerta antes de que nadie pueda decirme nada. Mi padre tomó mis llaves, pero tengo las copias de repuesto por todo el lugar. Mi papá siempre está tratando de quitarme mi coche.

Conduzco a la casa de Katniss para recogerla, y terminamos en el estacionamiento del boliche.

―¿Deberíamos entrar? ―pregunta Katniss. Está mirando hacia el frente del callejón. Hay un montón de chicos de pie frente a la puerta fumando y riendo.

―¿Crees que deberíamos entrar? ―pregunto.

―No estoy segura. ―Se muerde el labio―. No podemos quedarnos sentados aquí.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque ¿qué haremos?

―Puedo pensar en un montón de cosas ―le digo, alzando las cejas, lo digo en tono de broma, pero de repente se ve muy triste. Del tipo de tristeza que incluye ojos desbordados de lágrimas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto.

―Nada.

―En serio ―le digo―, puedes decírmelo.

―No, no puedo.

―Sí, sí puedes.

―No, no puedo.

―¿Por qué no?

―Es muy vergonzoso.

―¿Vergonzoso? ¿Quieres escuchar algo embarazoso? ¿Aquel día en octavo grado cuando Derek Miller me bajó los pantalones delante de toda la clase de gimnasia?

―Eso no es vergonzoso ―dice.

―Me bajó los boxers también ―le digo―. Y todo el mundo veía mi… eh, mi baratija.

―¿Tu baratija? ―Ella me mira y luego se echa a reír.

―¿Qué hay de malo con 'baratija'? ―pregunto defensivamente―. Y hubiera dicho 'pito', pero no quería insultar tu delicada sensibilidad.

―Por favor ―dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco―, creo que he perdido mi delicada sensibilidad hace un rato. ―Lo que parece que la hace sentir un poco triste de nuevo, y mira por la ventana―. ¿Por qué te expulsaron de todas tus antiguas escuelas? ―pregunta.

―¿Por qué no me echan antes es la mejor pregunta? ―Me muevo en mi asiento. De afuera, puedo escuchar el sonido de música en el bar, una línea de bajo fuerte retumba en mi pecho y en el asiento delantero de mi coche.

―¿Has hecho un montón de cosas malas?

―¿Malas? Depende de lo que entiendas por "malas." Me gusta pensar en ello como traviesas.

―¿Como cuáles?

―Te lo dije. Fueron más que nada bromas y esas cosas. Mierda estúpida. Pinté nuestro año de graduación con espray por un lado de un edificio; escribí ''los adultos apestan" en los armarios cuando era estudiante de primer año; robé pollos y los dejé sueltos en el pasillo, ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pienso en ello.

―No lo sé. ―Me encojo de hombros―. Aburrimiento, supongo. Trataba de llamar la atención.

―¿No recibes atención suficiente por ser el hijo de un senador?

―Esto se está convirtiendo en demasiada psicología barata para mí ―le digo. Me estoy poniendo un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque Katniss tiene razón. Es cierto, recibo gran cantidad de atención solo por ser hijo de un senador. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de hacer todo eso?

―No tenemos que hablar de ello ―dice ella.

―No, está bien. ―Me encojo de hombros otra vez―. No lo sé. Tal vez quería llamar la atención de mi papá. O tal vez solo quería demostrarle que no podía controlarme. ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente estoy totalmente jodido.

―No tan jodido como yo ―susurra.

―Lo dudo ―le digo―. Tú eres algo así como la última persona que conozco que la regaría.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―pregunta―. Apenas me conoces.

―Te conozco lo suficiente ―le digo. Estoy trazando círculos pequeños en su mano. No tengo idea de por qué tiene este efecto sobre mí, pero es así. Solo quiero acercarla hacia mí y abrazarla.

―¿No vas a preguntarme qué hice para que me echaran de la escuela? ―pregunta.

―¿Es eso lo que estabas pensando antes?

Ella duda.

―Sí.

―¿Qué hiciste para que te echaran de la escuela?

―¿Cómo es que nunca me has preguntado eso antes?

Pienso en ello.

―No lo sé. Supongo que pensé que si querías que lo supiera, me lo dirías. ―Ella no dice nada, solo aprieta mi mano fuerte y entonces empiezo a tener un poco de miedo. No es que crea que es realmente peligrosa ni nada, pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lo es. Tal vez mató a un amigo o algo así. Tal vez su papá sea un bastardo controlador y sádico, no solo un papá dolor-en-el-culo-por-kilómetros, y así un día ella solo explotó.

―Te diré ―dice ella―. No es la gran cosa.

―Está bien. ―Me encojo de hombros como si no me pudiera importar menos. Me pregunto si piensa que matar a alguien no es la gran cosa.

―Destrocé el coche de mi ex-novio.

―¿Destrozaste su coche? ―pregunto―. No me extraña que no quisieras conducir el mío. Lo bueno es que yo no sabía eso, o nunca te habría dejado detrás del volante. Pero ¿por qué te expulsaron de la escuela por eso? ¿Estabas bebiendo o algo así? "―Pensar en que Katniss beba y conduzca simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. Es la persona más controlada que conozco.

―No ―dice ella―, no era el coche que el conducía. Era un coche que estaba haciendo por su proyecto de graduación. Funcionaba con electricidad.

―Suena tonto.

―No lo era ―dice ella―. Era un proyecto importante.

―¿Por qué lo destruiste?

―Porque me enteré de que me estaba engañando con esta chica realmente ridícula. ―Hace una pausa, y no digo nada, porque a veces cuando alguien te está diciendo algo muy importante, lo mejor es dejar que haya silencio, para pensar en lo que te están diciendo. Muchas personas piensan que tienen que decir algo perspicaz o inteligente o algo para tratar de hacer que la persona se sienta mejor; pero en realidad, a veces el silencio es mejor.

―Y la cosa es ―continúa―, tuve la sensación de que le gustaba, a pesar de que siempre juró arriba y hacia abajo que no era cierto. Y así un montón de eso... Me refiero a que, creo que una gran parte de la razón por la que lo hacía era porque estaba enojada conmigo misma. Porque le creí y porque me permití acercarme lo suficiente a él para que me importara.

Me acerco a través del coche y la tiro hacia mí. Y entonces la abrazo mientras empieza a llorar.

_**Kat ya le contó a Peeta sobre Finnick, así que sabemos que no mintió sobre eso, alguna idea?**_

_**Quiero desearles un 2014 lleno de cosas buenas, deseos cumplidos y metas alcanzadas, y sobre todo, salud, paz y amor!**_

_**Gracias por leerme y espero que nos sigamos leyendo el próximo año!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo veintiocho

_Antes_

_Katniss_

Muy bien, así que era bastante humillante. ¿Llorar de esa manera sobre el hombro de Peeta casi por nada? Totalmente ridículo. Aunque fue bastante amable de su parte sostenerme hasta que me detuve. Ni siquiera le importó que dejara su camisa toda mojada y repugnante.

No soy una buena llorona. Trato de aguantarlo mientras puedo, y luego cuando pasa, es totalmente como esta asquerosa fuente que no puedo controlar. Así que resulta bruto y vergonzoso. Ojalá pudiera ser una de aquellas muchachas que se ponen a llorar y luego sacan un pañuelo de su bolso y con delicadeza se secan las esquinas de los ojos. Pero no lo soy.

Esto es lo que estoy pensando en la mañana del lunes en la escuela. Al menos, lo estoy hasta que Johanna llega hasta mí, arremete contra la puerta de mi casillero, y luego ella misma se coloca entre los casilleros y yo.

―Oye ―le digo―, aun no terminaba con eso.

―Solo pasó ―dice ella. Mueve los ojos de un lado a otro, escaneado por los pasillos detrás de mí, presa del pánico. Me doy la vuelta para ver lo que está mirando.

―¡No mires! ―grita. Y entonces me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hacia el armario del gimnasio. Por lo menos, estoy bastante segura de que es el armario del gimnasio. Nunca he estado aquí antes. Se trata de una pequeña habitación de madera, muy parecida a un closet, y está lleno de equipos de gimnasia, colchonetas, balones, cuerdas para saltar, y ya que mi casillero está por el gimnasio, es una suposición bastante buena. Johanna tira de la cuerda de la bombilla que cuelga del techo, y un pálido resplandor nos rodea.

―¿Qué no debo mirar? ―pregunto.

―Bueno, nada ―contesta―. No quería que nadie te viera mirando para todos lados.

―Examina la sala, a pesar de que solo estamos nosotras dos.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque entonces alguien podría _saber_.

―Está bien ―le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Tenemos que empezar de nuevo. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

―Seneca y yo. ―Saca un Jolly Rancher de su bolso, lo desenvuelve, y luego empieza a chuparlo nerviosa.

―¿Qué hay acerca de tú y Seneca?

―Ligamos.

―¡Oh Dios Mio!

―Lo sé. ―Está susurrando ahora, y sus ojos son enormes.

―¿Por qué pareces tan escandalizada? ―pregunto―. Es algo bueno ¿verdad? ―Me lanzo encima de una pila de colchonetas de gimnasia contra la pared y me siento allí, con las piernas colgando.

―No estoy segura ―dice Johanna―. ¡Y no se lo puedes decir a nadie! No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

―¿Como quién?

―Como cualquiera de mis amigos. ―Mira a su alrededor una vez más, como si esos supuestos amigos pudieran estar escondidos detrás de los estantes de las pelotas de vóleibol, listos para saltar y tomarla por sorpresa en mitad de su historia de Seneca.

―¿Por qué no? ¿No estarán felices por ti?

―No ―dice ella―. Ninguno de ellos sabe que me gusta.

Me quedo mirándola, y mi boca se abre.

―Ninguno de tus amigos sabe que te gusta Seneca?

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

―Um, hola ―exclama, impulsándose hacia arriba y sentándose a mi lado en las esteras. Saca otro Jolly Rancher, y me lo ofrece―. Porque es vergonzoso.

―¿Sí? ―pregunto, tomando el caramelo y haciéndolo estallar en mi boca. Sandía. Delicioso.

―Sí ―dice ella―. Quiero decir, piensa en ello. Si les dijera a mis amigos que me gusta Seneca, siempre estarían preguntándome al respecto y me darían miradas simpáticas cuando se acuesta con otras personas, y solamente… ugh. Molestando.

Esto lo entendía. Cuando al principio empezó a gustarme Finnick, no quise que nadie más supiera, ni siquiera Annie. En realidad, sobre todo Annie. Annie es una de aquellas personas que está acostumbrada a conseguir cualquier chico que quiera. No entiende por qué uno mantendría en secreto a un enamorado. Es más que probable que ella habría querido ir por ello, para lo cual yo no estaba lista. Cuando Finnick y yo finalmente nos reunimos, Annie se sorprendió, pero lo jugué de manera que pareciera que a mi acababa de empezar a gustarme.

―Además, no quería que él se enterara ―continúa Johanna dice―, y mis amigos son de la clase que tiene la boca grande.

Hay un golpe en la puerta del armario del gimnasio, y Johanna y yo nos congelamos. Me pongo un dedo en los labios. El golpe se oye de nuevo, y luego la voz de Peeta.

―¿Katniss? Abre la puerta. Te vi entrar allí.

―Oh ―digo, dejando escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo―. Es solo Peeta.

―¡Entra! ―grita Johanna.

Peeta aparece en la puerta, seguido por Gale.

―Hey ―dice Peeta. Es la primera vez que lo veo en todo el día, y sonrío. Él se ve hermoso con un suéter suave de color azul marino de cachemira y pantalones vaqueros―. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

―¿Se están besando? ―pregunta Gale esperanzado.

―No ―digo―, solo estábamos… ―Trato de pensar en una excusa plausible de por qué andaríamos en un armario. No quiero decirles el secreto de Johanna. No es mi lugar.

―Le contaba a Katniss que me ligué a mi amigo Seneca ―informa Johanna como si nada, y luego se baja de las colchonetas.

―¿Qué? ―chillo―. ¿Cómo es que les puedes decir? ―¿No me acaba de recordar que se suponía que debía mantener esto en secreto?

―No van a decirle a nadie ―razona ella―. Ni siquiera conocen a Seneca.

―¿Quién es Seneca? ―le pregunta Peeta.

―¿Seneca Crane? ―le pregunta Gale―. ¿El que se graduó el año pasado? Ese tipo es un instrumento. ―Hace rebotar una pelota de baloncesto por el suelo, y se la pasa entre las piernas. Realmente tiene un control del balón muy bueno, algo que nunca serías capaz de adivinar con solo mirarlo.

―Necesito una perspectiva masculina ―dice Johanna, dirigiéndose a Peeta y haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Gale―. ¿Qué hago ahora?

―¿Quieres enrollarte de nuevo con él? ―pregunta Peeta.

―Sí.

―Oh, debes ir a su dormitorio en ropa interior ―dice Gale―. Y con tacones altos. ―Se inclina hacia atrás contra la pila de colchonetas y la mira de arriba abajo―. Tal vez con una de esas gabardinas. Ya sabes, como una exhibicionista. Ardiente.

―Demasiado obvio ―comenta ella, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No quiero que sepa lo mucho que me gusta.

―¿Entonces quieres mantenerlo casual? ―pregunta Peeta, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Invitarlo a algún lugar, pero no como cita; a una fiesta o algo así. Aunque debe ser un sitio pequeño, para que no terminen borrachos y después se separen.

―¡Un grupo pequeño! Eso suena perfecto. ―Johanna me mira―. ¿Puedes hacer una?

―¿Una fiesta? ―¿Está loca? Entonces me doy cuenta de que no entiende o no sabe nada acerca de mi situación familiar―. No ―digo―. Definitivamente no puedo tener una fiesta.

―¿Por favor? ―me dice, acercándose a mí y tendiéndome otro Jolly Rancher como soborno―. Solo unas pocas personas. No muchas.

―Yo puedo hacer una fiesta ―ofrece Peeta.

―¿En serio? ―le pregunta Johanna, girándose a mirar a Peeta como si él fuera su salvador.

―Claro. ―Se encoge de hombros―. ¿Por qué no? Podemos fingir que estamos trabajando en nuestro proyecto o algo así, y dejar que mi padre tome una foto para su sitio web. A él va a encantar.

―¿Pero en realidad no vamos a trabajar en el proyecto? ―le pregunta Johanna, sonando un poco con pánico.

―No ―contesta Peeta―. Realmente nos va a proporcionar un lugar para que tú y Seneca sigan adelante.

Lo empujo con el hombro.

―¿Y yo qué? ―pregunta Gale ―. ¿Estoy invitado?

―Sí, tienes que venir ―dice Johanna―. De lo contrario, será como una cita doble y no quiero que Seneca crea que lo preparé de esa manera.

―Bien, entonces todo está arreglado ―dice Peeta―. ¿Lo hacemos este fin de semana?

Johanna asiente con la cabeza.

―Pero por la tarde dice―, para que no parezca demasiado obvio.

Salimos penosamente fuera del armario, con Gale murmurando algo sarcástico sobre lo divertido que es ser el que toca el violín.

Esa misma tarde me llaman a la oficina principal. Hay una carta que me espera allí desde la Preparatoria Concordia diciendo que aceptan nuestra invitación del día de hacerle frente y que enviarían a un grupo selecto de estudiantes. Rue, la presidente del consejo estudiantil, escribía que estaba ansiosa, y me pedía que le hiciera saber si había cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

Que no hay, en parte porque estoy encima de ello, y en parte porque no quiero involucrarlos demasiado porque entonces ella sería capaz de tomar un poco del crédito. Cuando leo la parte sobre la selección de un pequeño grupo de estudiantes, tengo un momento de pánico. Más vale que aquel pequeño grupo de estudiantes no incluya a alguien que no me agrada y/o quiero evitar, como Finnick o Madge o Delly. Pero ¿cómo puedo asegurarme de eso?

Envío un mensaje de texto a Annie, invitándola a reunirse conmigo después de clases en nuestra panadería favorita, Pría.

―Quieres algo ―dice ella, tan pronto empiezo a caminar

―No, no es cierto ―le digo, poniendo una mirada falsa de asombro en mi cara―. Estoy aquí solo por la bondad de mi corazón.

―¿Qué tan bueno es tu corazón?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Quiero decir ¿es lo suficientemente bueno para que me compres un pastelillo?

―Por supuesto. ―Estoy de pie junto a ella en la línea de frente al mostrador. Annie vino directamente de la escuela, por lo que todavía está vestida de uniforme. Aunque hace un poco de calor afuera, por lo que se bajó la parte superior de la falda para hacerla más corta. También se desabrochó el bajo de su blusa y se la ató por delante, dejando al descubierto un pequeño fragmento de su estómago. La mayoría de los chicos de aquí no le pueden sacar los ojos de encima. Ella es como una fantasía de colegiala cobrando vida.

Ordenamos nuestras magdalenas (cereza y vainilla jubileo para ella, de mantequilla de chocolate para mí), y nos hacemos hacia un lado de la cafetería sentándonos en una de las pocas mesas vacías.

―Así que ―empieza Annie―, ¿cómo van las cosas? ―Se recoge el pelo en una coleta y luego toma un bocado de su magdalena.

Un tipo de traje junto a nosotras está prácticamente babeando mientras trata de fingir que no la está mirando. Annie, por supuesto, no se da cuenta. No es la primera vez, me pregunto qué se siente ser así, ser tan hermosa y no darte cuenta que la gente te está mirando, ser tan segura que no tengas que preocuparte siempre de estar nerviosa o sentirte consciente de ti misma. Me he pasado lo que parece ser toda mi vida tratando de fingir que soy de esa manera. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo de forma natural?

―Estoy bien ―le digo―. ¿Tú?

―Excelente. ―Toma otro trozo de magdalena.

Me decido a ir directo al grano.

―Bueno, escucha ―le digo―, ¿has oído hablar del Día de Hacerle Frente, lo que estamos haciendo?

―Algo así ―dice ella―. Están invitando a un grupo de chicos a la escuela, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―afirmo―. ¿Vas a venir?

―Por supuesto ―dice―. Nos dejan salir de la clase toda la tarde.

―Impresionante ―le digo―. ¿Alguna idea de quién más viene?

―No sé. ―Se encoge de hombros y se lame una poco de escarcha de sus labios―. Es probable que los sospechosos habituales. El lado bueno de Rue.

―¿Estás del lado bueno de Rue?

―Por ahora, dice ella. Me ganó en un examen matemáticas la semana pasada. ―Rue siempre ha sido súper competitiva cuando se trata de notas, y ve a Annie como su mayor competencia. Así que si le está ganando a Annie, es amable con ella. Cuando Annie le gana a Rue, Rue la odia.

―Perfecto ―le digo―. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que no inviten a Finnick?

Annie deja su madalena.

―¡Oh! ―dice―. ¡Katniss! ¿Es verdad que me invitaste aquí para manipularme con azúcar procesada en un esfuerzo para que esté de acuerdo con algún plan que has urdido para asegurarte de que ciertas personas que no quieres ver, terminen yendo a tu evento? ―Finge estar indignada.

―Sí ―le contesto. Ella me mira―. Vamos ―le digo―, sabías que estaba tramando algo.

Ella piensa en eso.

―¿Y cómo se supone que debo realizar esta tarea loca que has presentado?

―¿Yendo a las reuniones del consejo estudiantil y asegurarte de que aparezcan objeciones a la lista final?

―Ooooh, Katniss ―gime―. Esas reuniones son tan largas y aburridas.

―Por favor, Annie ―le pido. Creo que puedo traer a colación el hecho de que ella me mintió un par de semanas atrás, pero realmente no quiero llegar hasta ahí si no tengo que hacerlo.

―Está bien ―dice finalmente―, lo haré. Pero ahora me vas a comprar otra magdalena.

**_Qué pasará con Johanna y Seneca? Y lo siento, pero la verdad, yo no confío ni tantito en Annie..._**

**_Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!_**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo veintinueve

_Las Consecuencias_

_Katniss_

―¿Entonces enviaron una lista de las personas vendrían al día de hacerle frente de la preparatoria Concordia? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy.

―Sí. ―Asiento―. Fue una lista de unos cincuenta estudiantes de diferentes grados, todos de diferentes tipos. ―Mi corazón está latiendo a un millón de kilómetros por minuto, supongo que porque ahora estamos llegando al quid del asunto. Ahora vamos a hablar sobre lo que sucedió ese día realmente, y no sé cómo va a salir todo.

―¿Usted y Peeta fueron los que enviaron esa lista? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy. Saca una copia de la carpeta de archivos frente a él y sus ojos recorren los nombres de los estudiantes.

―Sí. ―Asiento otra vez―. Y luego le pusimos un anuncio pidiendo voluntarios de Concordia pública. Tuvimos una genial respuesta, por lo que hicimos que todos rellenaran un cuestionario preguntándoles sobre ellos y por qué estaban tan interesados en el día de hacerle frente.

―¿Y así escogieron cincuenta estudiantes de nuestra escuela?

―Sí. Peeta y yo leímos las aplicaciones, junto con Johanna y Gale.

―Katniss tenía la última palabra ―informa Peeta.

―No, no es así. ―Es verdad, también. No la tenía. Todos leímos las aplicaciones, juntos, y todos escogimos a los estudiantes en conjunto.

―Oh, lo siento ―dice Peeta, riendo sarcásticamente―. Es cierto, me confundí. Ella no tenía la decisión final acerca de los estudiantes de _nuestra _escuela, pero intentó impedir que vinieran algunas personas de la lista de la preparatoria Concordia.

―¿Es cierto? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy.

Quiero saber cómo lo sabe Peeta.

―Le dije a mi amiga Annie que no queríamos ningún tipo de drama, y que ella debía tener eso en mente al momento de decidir los estudiantes que iban a invitar de la preparatoria Concordia al día de hacerle frente ―le digo. Semántica, pero lo que sea.

―Pero intentaste arreglarlo ―dice Peeta.

―¿Y es por eso que esta persona Finnick se coló en la escuela? ―pregunta el Dr. Abernathy.

―No, él no quería... ―Niego con la cabeza, porque ahora me estoy empezando a confundir. Y luego siento que voy a empezar a llorar. Me aclaro la garganta y parpadeo fuerte, porque de verdad, de verdad no quiero llorar ahora, no cuando estamos tan cerca de terminar esta reunión.

―Él no se coló en la escuela ―dice Peeta―. Lo invitaron. ―Me señala―. Ella lo invitó.

―Yo no lo invité ―le digo―. De hecho, no lo quería aquí. ―Es cierto. Le dije específicamente a Annie que no lo trajera.

Peeta resopla.

―¿Lo ve? ―le dice al Dr. Abernathy―. Está mintiendo.

―¿Sobre qué? ―le pregunto, frustrada.

―Bueno ―dice Peeta, hablando con el Dr. Abernathy, a pesar de que soy yo la que hizo la pregunta―. La escuchó decir que no intentó impedir que vinieran algunas personas, pero ahora está tratando de decir que no quería a Finnick estuviera aquí.

Niego con la cabeza.

―Eso no es... eso no es lo que he dicho. Le dije a Annie que no quería que nadie causara drama, pero no traté de controlar la lista de personas que iban a venir.

―Estás mintiendo ―dice Peeta―. Y, honestamente, estoy harto de repetir esto una y otra y otra vez.

―Lo siento si estamos perdiendo su precioso tiempo, Sr. Mellark ―dice el Dr. Abernathy―, pero estamos tratando de llegar al fondo de toda esta situación, de por qué las cosas sucedieron de la forma en que lo hicieron.

―Muy bien ―dice Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No iba a hacer esto, pero puedo ahorrarles un montón de tiempo a todos y le diré exactamente por qué pasó todo esto.

Mi corazón se detiene.

El Dr. Abernathy frunce el ceño.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Quiero decir ―dice Peeta, alza la voz―, que no tenemos que tener esta gran conversación sobre todo. Quiero acabar con esto. ―Suspira―. Si quiere saber lo que pasó, se lo diré.

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo, y por un segundo, ruego por que no le vaya a decir al Dr. Abernathy lo que pasó realmente, la verdadera razón que lo explotó todo completa y totalmente ayer, la verdadera mentira que dije que no tenía nada que ver con las personas que estaban en la lista o no.

―Si quiere saber la verdad ―dice, inclinándose hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de contar una historia realmente buena―, tiene que ver con Katniss y la mayor mentira de todas.

Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que pasa con la verdad: siempre sale, no importa lo que hagas.

_**Alguna idea sobre la gran mentira? Peeta está realmente molesto, y parece que pronto sabremos (por fin!) que pasó... tal vez... jajaja**_

_**Gracias por leer, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos!**_


End file.
